Maybe It's Karma
by J.J. Blue
Summary: Each action causes a reaction. If you die you'll pay the price of your actions in the next life. But what if now you're just an innocent teenager and all of sudden find yourself dealing with the mess you caused in your previous life? (SxS) [Betaed. Chap 6 up]
1. Chap 1: You Had Me From Hello

**Title: "Maybe It's Karma - Chap 1: You Had Me From Hello"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's **BASED ON THE MANGA**. It contains some Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), some OOC, a bit of sappiness.  
**Notes:** I wanted to write something less dark... Consider this another of my _'You'll end up paying for everything you did'_ story a bit happier than usual.  
**Disclaimer:**  
**"Tokyo Babylon"** and **"X"** belong to Clamp. I'm merely using their characters because I love them... especially Seishiro and Subaru...  
Ehy, do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensitive heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Thanks:** To **Von Questenberg** for betaing this! Thank you a lot!  
**Summary:** _Each action causes a reaction. If you die you'll pay the price of your actions in the next life. But what if now you're just an innocent teenager and all of sudden find yourself dealing with the mess you caused in your previous life? Can you fix things? Or will you end up making an even bigger mess this time?_

* * *

**_"The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello."  
(Bon Jovi - "You Had Me From Hello")_**

The day the Sumeragi twins entered in his class for the first time, a week after that school year had started, had seemed ordinary enough to him. At first. 

There was a certain amount of collective surprise from most of his classmates in seeing the twins because, except for the fact that one was wearing a male uniform and the other a female one, they were mirror copies of each other. Same fine black hair with the same short haircut, same round face, same green eyes, same small nose and almost the same built. They were introduced as Sumeragi Subaru and Hokuto. 

Sumeragi Hokuto-chan, the girl, greeted the class energetically and cheerfully after writing her name in bold, large characters on the class-board. Her brother, Sumeragi Subaru-kun, who neatly wrote his name with smaller characters, barely talked, his voice so soft and low it was hard to hear it, a lot more polite and formal than his sister's. The teacher told them to sit in the two free places in the last row. The boy chose the one next to the window; his sister sat at his right.(1) 

As soon as the boy sat down he concentrated on the lesson, not looking at anything else but his textbook or what the teacher wrote on the blackboard, diligently taking orderly and precise notes in his exercise book. His sister was probably doing the same but he didn't care about her at all. His problem was the boy. That quiet and apparently diligent boy had... irritated him from the moment the boy had seen set foot in class, for some reason he couldn't explain. 

He too was in the last row, even if his position was against the wall opposite to the window. Arisugawa Sorata and Monou Fuma were between him and Sumeragi-chan, whom, after giving everyone a friendly smile, had started looking at her book as well, even if not with the same intensity of her brother. He didn't particularly care about the girl. The boy was the focal point of his gaze. Somehow his eyes couldn't leave him and yet Sumeragi Subaru-kun seemed oblivious of it. He was ignoring him. It was irritating. 

No one ignored Sakurazuka Seishiro. No one. 

"Geez, Seishiro, do you like the newby so badly?" Fuma asked in a tone loud enough to be heard by the ones around him also as he noticed his obsessive staring. Sumeragi-chan turned to look at him with a curious expression, probably assuming she was the newby Fuma was talking about. Arisugawa snickered. 

"Don't be an idiot, Fuma, I'm merely bored," Seishiro replied brusquely forcing himself to turn his gaze away even if only for a second. "When is this stupid lesson going to end anyway? I wanna go out of here!" he complained. 

Actually Seishiro needed to get out of here fast, before he walked straight to Sumeragi-kun's place and did something he would regret, though he had no idea what. Geez, the boy hadn't even raised his head at Fuma's words. Was he deaf or did he merely not care? 

Fuma joined Arisugawa's snickering. Sumeragi-chan returned her gaze to her book. When Seishiro was about to try to do the same, Sumeragi-kun finally gave a furtive glance in his direction. Seishiro glared at him immediately, even if he had no idea why, and the boy hurried to turn his gaze away, blushing in embarrassment as if he had been caught doing something dirty. He didn't raise his head from his book again. 

Seishiro spent the rest of the lesson staring at him and wondering why he was so irritated with the boy. Why had he glared at him? The poor kid had done nothing wrong and he couldn't know who he was since he was a transfer student and yet... Seishiro had hated how he was ignoring him. 

When lunchtime came the kid was out of the class before Seishiro managed to stand. His sister instead was still here, chatting friendly with the others. Seishiro felt disappointed. He didn't care much about her. Not that he cared about her brother but... 

"Where did your brother go, Hokuto-chan? He's kinda cute!" he heard a girl purring as he was following Fuma out of the class and he felt his annoyance grow even more. Why did she have to purr while inquiring about the boy? 

"Subaru suffers of a terminal case of shyness," the girl explained with a giggle. She added something else but Seishiro didn't remain there to hear her out. He was used to eat with the other members of the basketball team, and he didn't see a reason to waste his time with the new girl. After all she didn't interest him in the slightest. Her brother on the other hand... 

* * *

The following days were quiet as well. Sumeragi-kun was keeping himself as far as possible from social relationships, his sister was becoming more popular, and Seishiro was more and more irritated with the boy even if he still had no idea why, apart for the fact Sumeragi-kun didn't look at him. Not that he needed Sumeragi-kun's attention. 

To add spice to an already complicated situation, it turned out that Kamui-chan, the one on whom Fuma seemed to have the crush of a lifetime, had developed a crush as well, but on the male Sumeragi, whom he had met in the art club of which they were both members. Kamui-chan was one year younger than them and built so small that people often teased him for it. Fuma knew him from when they were children and alternately acted toward him as a mature old brother and as an annoying and way too explicit teaser. Kamui-chan seemed to appreciate the mature old brother behaviour but when Fuma started trying to do stuff like licking his lobe or such... well, let's say that even if he was small, Kamui-chan knew how to give quite strong punches and kicks in places where a male preferred not to be kicked. Fuma could have fought back as well but he just... didn't want to. Seishiro was persuaded that, if Fuma were to keep up that courtship, he would never have hope with the kid but found the thing damn amusing so he never said anything. 

Of course the fact that now Kamui-chan had a crush on Sumeragi-kun was causing a new wave of problems. From the glimpses Seishiro saw of them, Kamui-chan's crush was totally one-sided. Sumeragi-kun was keeping as far as it was politely possible from him as he did with others. Kamui-chan seemed to not get the message or be way too hopeful for his own well-being. It was quite annoying but, anyway, no one could get close to Sumeragi-kun except his twin sister and he avoided everyone else as much as possible. Including Seishiro. 

Not that Seishiro had made attempts to get close to the boy. He would just spend hours staring at him and glaring at him as well, until his annoyance would grow to unbearable levels and he would search for an excuse to get out of the class before he resorted to do something drastic or, as his mother would call it, something stupid. 

When he had mentioned his murdering impulses toward Sumeragi Subaru-kun to Fuma the boy had laughed and merely commented: _'Might it be love?'_

He had glared and replied: _'Might it be you're losing your brain?'_

Then Kamui-chan had dropped by to tell Fuma to not wait for him because he was going to spend some more time at art club. With no one else but Sumeragi Subaru-kun. Fuma had frowned, than he had said something dismissing and teasing at the same time in his typical fashion. Kamui-chan hadn't even heard him, as he was already busy running back at the club. For once Seishiro didn't find the situation funny. 

"Shouldn't you keep your fiancц╘ away from Sumeragi-kun?" he asked to Fuma. 

"I'm not a possessive bastard like you. Kamui-chan loves me and he will always return to me," the other commented with a shrug. "In given time." 

"And hopefully still untouched..." Seishiro muttered. Fuma glared. It was Seishiro's turn to shrug nonchalantly. 

"I'm not going to harm our playmaker at two days from the tournament. I'll wait until it's ended," Fuma declared with his typical captain's wisdom. 

"Whatever you say, _'KaiChou'_," Seishiro replied with another shrug. It didn't really matter to Seishiro if he wasn't the team captain. He didn't look forward to giving orders but he **_hated_** receiving them. So far he and Fuma had gotten along because Fuma was tactful about giving instructions. Come to think about it, that Sumeragi-kun had never shown any interest in sports activities and was excused from taking part in all the gym lessons. Seishiro groaned. He didn't want to think about Sumeragi-kun right then but it seemed he couldn't help it. Somehow he had turned it into a habit on which he depended even more than cigarettes. 

* * *

Everything went downhill when the art club came to one of their training sessions to do sketches of human figures as they moved. Said human figures were supposed to be the basketball team members. Seishiro decided he would merely ignore everyone and concentrate on the game. Fuma made himself busy showing off in front of Kamui-chan who, instead, seemed to pay more attention to what Sumeragi-kun was drawing than to Fuma's performance. In a short while everyone was paying attention to what Sumeragi-kun was drawing, the murmurs rising of intensity quite a bit until they became a definite disturbance. Sumeragi-kun seemed fully engrossed in his work, ignoring those comments. Seishiro tried to cut them out as well but, when he realized he was involved in the discussion as well, something snapped inside him. That boy was drawing him and he was drawing him in such a way it was attracting everyone's attention. 

He just left the playground, reached Sumeragi Subaru-kun and ripped from his hands the drawing block. 

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" he yelled, "Who gave you the permission to use me for one of your stupid drawings? I..." He moved his gaze on the draw, planning to rip it into pieces and... stared. The boy's picture wasn't either ugly or a caricature. It was beautiful. So beautiful that it pushed him in stunned, awed silence causing him to wonder if the youth portrayed was really himself. He turned surprised eyes on Sumeragi-kun but before he could say something the other boy had stood, murmured hurried apologies bowing profusely and ran away in fear or shame or... something. He had wanted to follow him but he had been stopped by his coach who proceeded to give him the yelling of his life. Of course Seishiro hadn't cared much about it except for the part in which the coach announced he wouldn't take part in the next match. That interested him enough but, by then, there was nothing he could do except sulk. Kamui-chan threw a fit at Seishiro's behaviour and Fuma was totally unhelpful claiming that Seishiro had asked for it. 

* * *

Seishiro spent the evening looking at Sumeragi-kun's drawing pad. The boy was talented, there was no point in denying it. There were many, many sketches of assorted animals, some of places filled with vegetation or architectural works, and a bunch portraying Sumeragi-kun's sister. Seishiro glared in annoyance at the ones portraying a girl (was she maybe Sumeragi-kun's girlfriend?) with long curly hair that he had never seen before but that, somehow, reminded him of Fuma; a girl of almost ethereal appearance, ghostlike. Her feet almost didn't touch the ground as she smiled, surrounded by birds, under one of the trees in the campus garden. In one drawing she even had wings that made her look like an angel. He didn't think he knew her, even if she looked almost their same age. Maybe was she someone the Sumeragi twins met before transferring in their school? Somehow those drawings annoyed him. He felt the urge to rip them apart but before he could do anything, his mother joined him on the couch demanding to know who had drawn them because she was sure that her son couldn't have developed such an artistic talent without her knowing. 

Her curiosity wasn't that surprising, really; she had always loved beautiful things and Seishiro had taken after her with no doubt. However he didn't look forward to explaining to her what had happened to school. He had no choice of course. Sakurazuka Setsuka, despite her frail, delicate and gentle look, **_always_** got what she wanted and only an idiot would dare to oppose to her. It was a trait Seishiro shared with her. 

"So the child you are hopelessly obsessing over for two weeks is an artist and you just managed to make him hate you," his mother summarized cheerfully as if she were finding the whole thing a very funny joke. 

"I'm not hopelessly obsessing over him, Kaasan. I don't know where you got that idea," he pointed out, feeling very annoyed. 

"Oh, I don't really know, maybe because you **_have_** to claim at least ten times each days that you hate him but you can't come up with a decent reason to hate him except the fact that he doesn't pay you any attention?" she asked, smiling innocently like a little girl. 

"I never said I hate him, just that I find him... annoying..." he corrected, frowning at her. 

"Because he doesn't look at you," she reminded him. "And now that he finally did... poor boy. Well, after your outburst I don't think he will do it ever again," she told to her son in a distracted, dismissive tone as if she considered the incident closed and Seishiro's chances to have Sumeragi-kun paying him attention again nonexistent. 

"I didn't know what he was doing!" Seishiro defended himself. "I thought he was making fun of me! Everyone was just..." 

"You were just being paranoid," she informed him, standing. "Well, will you apologize to him or will you let him think you're a first class jerk?" Seishiro frowned. 

"You really think I've to apologize?" he asked. He wasn't really used to apologize. Let's face it, he almost never did it. Things had to go as Seishiro said and people had to accept it or it was really too bad for them. 

"That, or being a first class jerk forever in his eyes," his mother stated solemnly. 

"Kaasan, you're making fun of me," he complained. 

"Yes," she admitted innocently. "And remember, you've to give him back those wonderful drawings!" 

* * *

Seishiro had no chance to apologize to Sumeragi-kun the next day. As soon as he entered the classroom he found himself face to face with Sumeragi-chan. She gave him no time to say anything. She just slapped him hard, hissing that no one could hurt her baby brother. The teacher entered the classroom before he could reply.(2) 

Sumeragi-kun didn't come to the lesson. His sister reported he was sick. The teacher gave her a sympathetic look and told her to take good care of her brother. During lunch break Kigai informed him about the gossip that was being spread about the two Sumeragi. 

Apparently, since the two twins were related to an important family of Onmyouji they had been accused of being able to see ghosts. A quite stupid idea in Seishiro's opinion but that particular gossip was spreading in their school too. Some rumours said that the Sumeragi weren't legitimate children, other that they had been abandoned, other that they entered in CLAMP Gakuen only due to the Imonoyama's charity, other that they had a terminal disease... and so on. All in all Seishiro found them quite annoying. He just... didn't like to have people talking about Sumeragi-kun... even if he had no idea why. 

* * *

Sumeragi-kun didn't show up at school for a whole week. Seishiro realized it annoyed him more not seeing the boy than seeing him. At least his team managed to win the match. The next week there was another of those odd celebrations CLAMP Gakuen was so famous for and so no lessons, which also meant no chance to see the boy for another week.(3) Really, he had no luck. However destiny decided to prove him wrong when, walking through the city, he spotted Sumeragi-kun walking around as well. 

The boy was alone. It would have been a perfect opportunity to apologize, socialize and show him he wasn't... how had his mother so nicely put it? Oh yes, _'a first class jerk'_. However, Seishiro had no idea what had possessed him when, instead of simply doing so, he dumped his team-mates at the entrance of the cinema with an excuse and merely started following the boy, curious to see where he was heading. 

Sumeragi-kun was walking quietly, keeping away from crowds, head lowered as he stared at the ground, hands in his pockets. Somehow he reminded Seishiro of a lost puppy. He was kind of cute. 

Seishiro wondered if the boy too was going out to meet someone, a friend, a boyfriend or a girlfriend maybe, and felt his usual annoyance when Sumeragi-kun was around returning. He frowned as he kept following him. The boy was walking away from the city, toward the sea, through silent streets. It wasn't the brightest thing to do but Seishiro wasn't afraid of bad meetings. He was sure he knew how to take care of himself. Sumeragi-kun on the other side... 

The boy walked until he reached the point where a new bridge was being built. 

Long ago at that place, there had been what was called Rainbow Bridge, but it had been destroyed in an earthquake. Now in its place a new bridge was being built.(4) 

Seishiro didn't like that place. It gave him a weird feeling as if he'd been there and something bad had happened. Sumeragi-kun stared at the structure. It was deserted. Well, it was a holiday. Firmly, the boy stepped over the half built bridge, ignoring the sign that forbade doing so. Seishiro blinked, and then actually ran after him, a weird sense of dread possessing him. Nothing good would come from visiting that bridge. He reached Sumeragi-kun when the boy was quite close to the unfinished part of the bridge. He called him and the boy turned to look at him, his gaze similar to the one of a frightened bunny. 

"Hey, no, calm down, I didn't mean to scare you!" he assured immediately as he saw Sumeragi-kun back stepping toward the edge, bubbling apologies about drawing him that day. "Sumeragi-kun, it's okay. I'm not mad at you anymore. You really shouldn't stay there... it's dangerous..." he added walking slowly toward him. Sumeragi-kun had slowed his pace but was still shrinking away, toward the edge. "Sumeragi-kun, I swear I've no bad intentions! Come back here!" he called again. 

"I can't... Sakurazuka-san..." the boy whimpered. "He's calling me... He's lonely and he wants me... I've to go... I'm sorry, Sakurazuka-san..." Seishiro didn't understand what he meant but he could see the boy was planning to jump off the edge and he knew the fall or simply being in the water so far from the coast would have ended up killing him. 

"Sumeragi-kun, come back here!" he called again. "No one is calling you, you don't have to go!" he insisted. The boy seemed to pause, unsure. Seishiro took a large breath and called again. "Come here, Sumeragi-kun," he insisted in the most reassuring tone he knew, stretching his hand toward the boy so he could grasp it. There was a flicker of indecision in the boy's eyes, then with a tiny hesitation he seemed to be willing to obey to Seishiro's request when he lost balance. It was all in a moment. 

"Subaru-kun!" he yelled as he moved to grip the boy's hand. 

"Seishiro-san!" the boy called in a desperate request for help. Seishiro grasped his hand and managed to drag him toward himself before things turned dangerous. He lost his balance while pulling the boy, and for a second he thought they both would fall from the bridge. Instead they managed to end up on the ground, wondering whom they had to thank for that small miracle. 

For a second they just stood there, one against the other, then Seishiro sat and, while helping the other teenager to do the same, he asked to the trembling boy how he was feeling. He didn't release him however. Subaru-kun looked at him then sniffled and the next second he was sobbing against Seishiro's chest. Seishiro hugged him, tightly and the two remained there, holding each other close, unable to do anything else but clung to each other. Seishiro could still hear his heart beating so fast it was almost louder than Subaru-kun's sobs. He didn't like that situation for reasons he couldn't understand. It gave him a sense of dц╘jц -vu, but it was a bad dц╘jц -vu laced with the strong feeling that Subaru-kun shouldn't cry, that he should never make the boy cry, that he should protect him, protect him from something bad that was... how he could say it? All around them, floating in that place and that threatened Subaru-kun in a way that scared him, as if it wanted to own, to possess the boy and take him away forever. 

"Subaru-kun... it's okay now... it's okay... I got you... let's leave now..." he insisted, his arms clinging the youth. 

"He wants me... he wants me... he's lonely and he wants me... and it was all my fault... and I can't let him alone..." the boy repeated. Seishiro frowned. 

"Whoever wants you, will have to face me first," he stated coldly. Subaru-kun turned to look at him, blinking. Seishiro gazed back in those teary green eyes. He had meant it. He won't let someone touch Subaru-kun. He had no idea why he was so protective of the boy all of sudden but that was the way he felt. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he added more warmly. The boy lowered his head, still sobbing lightly but trying to get the hang of it, and mumbled apologies. Apologizing seemed to be the only thing Subaru-kun was willing to do around him. He wanted to be annoyed by this, he really did but somehow he couldn't anymore. The other boy seemed so scared and unhappy... and the _'need'_ to protect him was so overwhelming... He helped Subaru-kun up and then pushed him against his chest and held him close, rubbing his back as he dragged him away. 

Subaru-kun shouldn't be there. Not now, not ever. Not with that _'thing'_ for which Seishiro had no name. 

* * *

Seishiro breathed in relief after they had left the bridge. He didn't know why but he was just sure the two of them should have never gone there. He turned to look at Subaru-kun who was still trembling and sniffling pitifully. 

"Don't cry," he repeated again, kindly. "I'll take you to eat something; right now you need an ice-cream or something equally energetic that'll help you to forget this incident," he offered. Subaru-kun raised his head at that and shook it frenetically. "Come on, don't be afraid. I swear I won't hurt you," Seishiro insisted. 

"No... no, I... I have no money with me, I..." the boy babbled apologetically. 

"Subaru-kun, don't worry about that. I've money enough to pay for the both of us," Seishiro assured but the boy didn't seem to plan to accept. "Subaru-kun. Let me do this. Take it as an apology for yelling at you with no good reason at all, okay?" Seishiro insisted in a serious tone. Subaru-kun gave him a wary glance, hurried to lower his eyes and then mumbled an _'Okay, thank you...'_ so low it was barely perceptible as he kept staring obstinately at the ground. Seishiro didn't let himself be discouraged. 

"That's great, then follow me! I know a place where they do the best ice-creams in the whole Tokyo!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he nonchalantly took hold of Subaru-kun's hand and started dragging him with himself. The boy followed him docilely even if he still was keeping his head lowered and seemed equally scared and embarrassed. To make up for Subaru-kun's silence Seishiro began chatting about unimportant topics, trying to ask questions as well, to which Subaru-kun answered merely with nods or shakes. It was a bit annoying, but then Seishiro remembered he had never seen him talking with someone at school and that his sister had said he was pretty shy. So maybe Subaru-kun's behaviour couldn't be helped until he got a bit more familiar with Seishiro. It was when they were about to enter inside the ice-cream parlour that disaster hit. 

Disaster that answered to the name of his team mates. 

"Seishiro! You didn't tell us you dumped us because you had a date with Sumeragi!" Fuma exclaimed, loud enough to be heard on the other side of Tokyo. Really, subtlety wasn't his forte. Seishiro glared daggers at him, especially when he sensed Subaru-kun tensing and on the point to escape. He held the boy's hand tighter, refusing to let go, gaining a half scared, half pleading glance from Subaru-kun at which he answered with a charming smile. 

"Subaru-kun, that loudmouthed guy is, strangely enough, our basketball team KaiChou, Monou Fuma, currently sexually frustrated because the love of his life doesn't spare him a glance," Seishiro explained amiably. 

"_'Subaru-kun'_ eh? Sumeragi, you'll better be careful around this guy," Fuma replied. "He has the horrible reputation of stealing the virginity from each pretty boy and girl he meets." 

"At least I don't try to involve them in sado-masochistic sex," Seishiro countered. 

"No, you just have a fetish for bondage," Fuma replied sweetly. Subaru-kun blushed hard and looked from Fuma to Seishiro likely wondering which of the two was the most insane. 

"You two are embarrassing Sumeragi-san," the tallest and largest built of the team pointed out. "I believe that we've never been introduced," he then added to Subaru-kun's benefit. "I'm Shiyu Kusanagi." 

"And I'm Arisugawa Sorata. We're in the same class if you haven't noticed!" Arisugawa announced cheerfully. 

"I'm also in your same class. Kigai Yuto, pleased to finally talk with you," Kigai said in that friendly manner of his. "You're amazingly fast to escape from the class when the bell rings!" he also added. 

"Sumeragi Subaru, pleased to meet you all..." Subaru-kun mumbled in a tiny voice, bowing and blushing as he almost shied away, hiding behind Seishiro. Seishiro felt the need to groan. He hadn't planned to have Shiyu, Arisugawa, Fuma and Kigai around. To be honest he didn't want them around right then. Now that he could have Subaru-kun all for himself he really didn't want to share. Of course he had no say in this as he found himself being pushed aside by the others. At least he managed to not let go Subaru-kun's hand. The boy seemed even more reluctant than him to enter. He managed to get Subaru-kun to sit next to the window and he got the place immediately beside him, so they could be close. He smiled encouragingly at the boy when he caught his scared glance. They gave their orders to the waitress, well Seishiro made Subaru-kun's as well since the boy seemed too shy to make it on his own, and then started chatting. 

"So, Sumeragi-kun, is that true your family can talk with ghosts?" Arisugawa asked out of the blue as if that was a matter people asked normally. 

"I..." Subaru-kun mumbled again in a very small voice, looking down as if he wished the ground would open and swallow him. He didn't have to answer as Arisugawa immediately yelped in pain. 

"Sakurazuka!" he complained, "Why did you..." 

"Kishu will be interested to know you were flirting with someone else," Seishiro observed casually. 

"I wasn't!" Arisugawa exclaimed. "I was merely trying to be friendly!" 

"Maybe Sumeragi-kun doesn't want to talk about it," Yuto suggested, smiling amused. To see Sakurazuka Seishiro getting all so protective and possessive over someone else was definitely a novelty and he found it rather fun and oddly cute. 

"But I think it's cool if he can..." Arisugawa yelped again as Seishiro gave him another kick from under the table. The two might have started an argument if the waitress hadn't returned with their orders. 

Seishiro passed the chocolate chip ice cream he had ordered for Subaru-kun to the boy and then proceeded to enjoy his own. Subaru-kun stared at it hesitantly, as if he expected it to explode, then tried taking the spoon and sampling it. He seemed to like it because, even if way more slowly than Seishiro, he started to eat it. The others proceeded to do the same with their ordinations. For five blissful minutes nothing wrong happened until Fuma had to open his mouth again. 

"So Sumeragi, are you dumping Kamui-chan for Seishiro here?" he asked as he licked carelessly his spoon clear of strawberry ice-cream remains. Seishiro glared at him. Subaru-kun looked up from his ice cream and blinked.(5) 

"Who's _'Kamui-chan'_?" he asked in perfect honesty. There was a collective blinking. Evidently no one had considered the boy might not know Kamui-chan's given name. Fuma's eyes narrowed. 

"Shiro Kamui-chan. The one you were getting along so well with while you were drawing Seishiro," he clarified. He didn't like the idea of sharing Kamui-chan with Sumeragi but it bothered him even more than the boy wasn't acknowledging Kamui-chan's existence. 

"You mean Shiro-san?" the boy asked confused, in that timid manner of his. "He's one of my Kouhai at the art club. What about him?" 

"Fuma here is throwing a fuss because he thinks he's the one who can own Kamui-chan and doesn't like the idea you two are getting closer," Seishiro clarified. Not that he liked it but he didn't want Fuma to scare Subaru-kun away right then. He could find a way to keep Subaru-kun and Kamui-chan parted later. "I do wonder what Kamui-chan will say about you scaring away people, Fuma," he added in a casual tone. So Fuma believed he could ruin his _'having an ice-cream with Subaru-kun'_? Well, let's wait till Kamui-chan heard of his behaviour today. No one was better than Kamui-chan in kicking Fuma's ass. 

"You keep out of this!" Fuma stated glaring at him which was an error because Seishiro normally took very bad when people were trying to order him around. Their argument didn't have a chance to start as Subaru-kun spoke up again. 

"We aren't getting close," he stated quietly. "But you can't own him. He's not a toy for you to play with." Subaru felt uncomfortable as everyone's gaze was on him. He couldn't know that no one could tell Monou-san what to do with Shiro-san. However he wasn't going to take back what he said. He meant all he said and never walked away from the path he decided to take, no matter how much it scared him. 

"What did you say, brat?" Monou-san asked him in a low, dangerous voice. Subaru sustained his gaze. 

"You heard me. Shiro-san is a person not a... a... a glass cup or some other item," Subaru insisted. Monou-san moved to grab him but was stopped from Sakurazuka-san. 

"Seishiro, let go!" Fuma yelled. 

"You're not going to hurt him!" Seishiro yelled back. 

"What do you think, that he'll get in bed with you merely because you defended him?" 

"Take that back!" 

The argument was interrupted again by Subaru. 

"Sakurazuka-san, please let him go," he requested with a hint of embarrassment. "I don't care if he beats me up," he added shrugging. "I said the truth. Shiro-san is not an item he can own. If he likes him so much he would do better to treat him as a person." 

Fuma freed himself from Seishiro's grip and glared at the boy. 

"You... you..." he spat angrily. He would have liked to be able to accuse Sumeragi of lying, of saying so because he could hide behind Seishiro's back, of lusting after Kamui-chan but couldn't. Somehow he sensed Sumeragi had been perfectly honest in what he had said and it annoyed him. He could always understand so well what was going on in other people's minds, in all the minds except Kamui-chan's, so he could be sure Sumeragi had no interest over him. Kamui-chan's crush was totally one sided and the thing both irritated and pleased him. He sat down grumpily. 

"You'll regret if you'll get between me and Kamui-chan," he muttered, not looking up at the boy. He felt like he had been beaten up somehow and it wasn't something he was used to swallow. The others looked at him surprised. Fuma wasn't the type who would give up a fight. 

"Sakurazuka-san, I thank you for the ice-cream and... everything. I'll repay you back. I didn't mean to cause problems between you and your friends. I'll better go now," Subaru said hurriedly then he just escaped from the place. He hadn't meant to cause trouble, really. 

Seishiro blinked, said to Fuma he **_hated_** him and that he would make him pay for it and then ran after Subaru. 

Luckily for him the boy hadn't managed to get that far. 

"Subaru-kun, wait!" he requested, gripping Subaru's arm. "I'm sorry, they were being jerks and Fuma's an idiot and I'm sorry! Don't hold this against me, please," he said in a single breath, hoping to calm the boy. Subaru-kun however didn't seem angry. 

"It's not your fault," he murmured shaking his head. "It's me. I don't know how to behave with people. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you argue with your friends. I'm really sorry," Subaru-kun kept repeating as if he was about to cry over this. The following next minutes were spent trying to decided who had to be guilty and deserved to be sorry until Seishiro got bored with it and told Subaru-kun to just forget the incident. The boy mercifully stopped apologizing but now he was silent and looking down again. 

"Listen, okay, let's go some other place like... I don't know, where do you go usually?" Seishiro asked. He had dozens of fun places in which he could drag the boy but since he didn't know him well he didn't want to carry him in a place the boy would find boring. 

"Library?" Subaru-kun suggested timidly. 

"Library? Isn't it closed by now?" Seishiro hoped it was, but he feared it wasn't. He couldn't picture a worse place to spend the afternoon. 

"CLAMP Gakuen Doubutsuen?" the boy offered then. He knew the library wasn't close but he was smart enough to understand Seishiro didn't want to go there.(6) 

"The zoo?" Seishiro repeated. Well... it was marginally better then the library but... 

"I'm sorry, I don't usually get out much, I just..." the boy started babbling apologies again. Subaru-kun did that a lot, Seishiro noticed smiling fondly at the boy. 

"It's okay, Subaru-kun, it's okay. The zoo is a great place really but it's a bit too far and..." Then he remembered something. "The aquarium! We can go there! Do you like aquariums, Subaru-kun?" he asked. The aquarium was a nice place to go. It have surreal atmosphere, not much people around and wasn't that far. And there was a shop near it that served the best muffins in the whole city. Subaru-kun's eyes shined at the prospect but then they had lowered sadly. 

"No, I... I can't go to the aquarium I..." 

"Why no?" Seishiro complained. 

"I told you I'm out of money and..." 

"No problem, I'll pay!" Seishiro said shrugging the problem off. 

"But... but... but you can't pay for me, I..." 

"I invited you, I'll pay for you. Come on, let's go," he stated grabbing Subaru-kun's hand again and starting to drag him toward the aquarium. 

"But... but... Sakurazuka-san..." Subaru-kun started to complain. Seishiro stopped and turned toward him. 

"By the way, Subaru-kun. My name is Seishiro. Just call me that. After all, you did so already at the bridge." 

"I did what?" the boy exclaimed, paling at the idea he had called Seishiro in such an intimate manner. "I'm so sorry, Sakurazuka-san, I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't mean to sound..." 

"Subaru-kun!" Seishiro cut him. "I'm saying it's alright if you call me just that. You don't have to apologize for it!" 

"But... but..." 

"It's not so shocking! Surely you've already called other people by their given name!" Subaru-kun shook his head. Seishiro blinked. "Never? Not even one?" 

"Just Hokuto-chan..." the boy admitted. 

"What about your friends?" Seishiro inquired raising one of his eyebrows. Subaru-kun lowered his head even more if possible. 

"I... well... I'm not good with people, I..." 

"Don't you have friends, Subaru-kun?" he asked gently and saw the boy shaking his head in denial. "Not even at your previous school?" Another shake. "The art club?" Another shake. Oh well, Seishiro thought, maybe that explained why Subaru-kun was so damn shy and prone to apologizing. "Okay, then I'll be your first friend," he decided. 

"What? But I..." Subaru-kun stammered looking up at him with wide eyes. 

"Don't you want to be my friend?" Seishiro asked in an almost pouting tone. 

"No, it's not that!" Subaru-kun hurried to say. "It's just... it's just..." 

"It's just what?" he asked when the boy didn't seem to plan to continue and merely stared at the ground silently. 

"I'm not friend material. I don't know what to do. I'm boring and weird and nothing like Hokuto-chan and..." 

"Subaru-kun," Seishiro called making the boy pause in his rant. "It's okay, don't worry. I've plenty of noisy friends. I might enjoy having a quiet one for a change." 

"But I... You don't have to do this. It's..." 

"No one is forcing me to. I'm the one dragging you around, aren't I?" Seishiro commented showing Subaru-kun he was still holding his hand. The boy blushed and looked down. Cute. So very cute. "It's okay, little one, don't worry. I'll take good care of you. By the way, I've to return you your drawing album," he pointed out starting to walk again, pulling Subaru-kun as well. "You're quite good at drawing, do you know that?" Subaru-kun blushed even more if possible and mumbled a shy _'thank you'_. "Will you try to become an artist?" Seishiro asked, trying to get the boy to open up. Subaru-kun shook his head. "No? What then?" 

"Zookeeper..." Subaru-kun mumbled weakly looking at Seishiro as if he expected the boy to beat him at that admission. 

"Zookeeper? Well, it's nice I guess." And it explained why Subaru-kun wanted to go to the zoo. "Won't it be a waste for your artistic talent?" Subaru-kun blushed even more. 

"I'm not... talented... it's just... I did... lot of exercise... I think... and... drawing is not... well... only the best ones can do it and get paid... and... and I really like animals... and I thought... I'm sorry... I'm babbling... I..." 

"It's okay. I think it's the longest sentence I've heard from you that wasn't an apology," Seishiro said, smiling encouragingly. Subaru-kun looked at him hesitantly. "Well, except for when you talked back to Fuma. You should avoid doing it by the way. Fuma reacts violently to who get in between him and Kamui-chan." Subaru-kun lowered his gaze again. 

"I don't like it..." he mumbled weakly. 

"You don't like what?" 

"When people talk of others as if they were objects. It... it hurt. They're no objects..." Seishiro didn't see the problem in it. Who cared about how people talked about others? Unless... 

"You don't like Kamui-chan, do you?" Subaru-kun blinked. 

"I don't even really know him... he's just... my Kouhai..." he said weakly. "I guess he's a very nice person but..." 

"Well, yes but you might like him anyway. I mean... Kamui-chan isn't that bad physically..." Subaru-kun stared at him as if he had just said the weirdest thing possible. "No, I guess you don't like him like that," Seishiro commented with a smile. "Good." Subaru-kun blinked confused. "I mean... it's good you don't like him because Fuma's so jealous of him that... Well, you know," Seishiro tried to explain. Subaru-kun just stared at him and Seishiro decided it would be better to change the topic. 

The rest of the trip to the aquarium was quiet enough. Subaru-kun enjoyed watching the fishes. Seishiro too had been considering becoming a veterinarian but he was impressed to discover that Subaru-kun knew a lot more about each animal than he did. All in all it was a very pleasant afternoon, one he planned to repeat soon. 

* * *

"Who did you murder this time?" his mother asked him as way of greeting as soon as he set a foot in the house. 

"I don't murder people, Kaasan. Beat them up when they're being annoying yes but murder, not yet," he pointed out annoyed. "It's just... not my style." 

"You have that silly grin you wear only when you're particularly proud of yourself," his mother insisted. "I want to know if the police will knock again at my door to inform me of the mess you made this time." 

"Kaasan, I really did nothing!" he defended himself. 

"Sweetheart, you said you did nothing the time you and Monou-kun destroyed a police car also," she remembered him conversationally. Seishiro hated to be reminded of that. 

"It was an accident! How could we know that the statue would crumble if we were to hit it with the ball? And the police shouldn't have left their car right under it anyway!" he complained. 

"What crime did I commit in my previous life to deserve such a bratty son?" his mother sighed theatrically. 

"Kaasan, if you have to know, I only had an ice-cream and then I visited the aquarium!" he exclaimed exasperated. Of course he avoided to mention that he went on a not yet fully built bridge and that almost had a fight with Fuma. Seishiro knew what was better to say to his mother and what was better to keep for himself. His mother blinked at the revelation then shook her head disappointed. 

"Seishiro, of all the stupid lies..." 

"It's real! I still have the ticket to prove it! You can also ask Subaru-kun if you really don't believe me!" 

"Subaru-kun?" This picked up her interest. As far as she knew, and she made a point of knowing everything in her son's life, Seishiro called by first name only that brat Monou Fuma, whom he knew from kindergarten (the two of them had single-handedly demolished a class arguing over who of them should get the last cookie), and Kamui-chan, whom he met short later due to the fact he was Fuma's friend and neighbour. 

"Hum... yes... do you remember Sumeragi Subaru-kun? I think I mentioned him to you once or twice..." Damn, damn, damn. He hadn't meant to let this little information to escape... 

"More than once or twice say one million or two... maybe more, surely not less," she corrected him sweetly. "So you managed to get out with the boy you're hopelessly obsessing about by a month?" she asked and Seishiro could see his mother was starting to get intrigued. Seishiro knew that meant nothing good. 

"I'm not obsessing about him!" he denied heartedly. 

"Sure," she agreed with that dismissive tone that meant she wasn't absolutely going to believe him. "Details, Seishiro. You'll better start giving me them." 

"Kaasan! You're gossip starved!" 

"And you'll better feed my hunger if you want a slice of the chocolate cake I just bought..." she replied sweetly. Sweets. They were Seishiro's weak side and she knew it well. 

"Kaasan! That's blackmail!" he exclaimed in a scandalized tone. Not that it would work with his mother... 

"Dear, I prefer to call it an exchange of favours..." she replied smiling innocently. 

* * *

Four hours later... 

"Seishiro, when I said I wanted details I didn't mean to say I wanted you to repeat me **EVERITHING** Sumeragi-kun said, stuttering included, plus the number of times he breathed in and out and each of his movements included the length of his steps or the times he blushed and the shades he reached," his mother pointed out as she cut a slice of cake for herself. 

"You asked for it," Seishiro replied annoyed. "Where's my slice?" he asked then suspiciously. 

"You're a big baby, do you know that?" his mother complained affectionately giving him a large one. "That's good you aren't obsessing over him. I don't want to know what you'll do if you were." 

"Kaasan, I'm merely attentive!" Seishiro complained between a mouthful and another. 

"Sure, Seishiro, sure... So, is Sumeragi-kun going to wish to see you again or did you manage to completely freak him out?" 

"Tomorrow at school we're going to have lunch together!" he informed her happily. His mother considered the information. 

"Hum... does he know?" she wondered. 

"Nope. Don't you think it'll be a nice surprise?" Seishiro asked in an innocent tone. 

"Poor Sumeragi-kun..." was all that his mother said. 

"Kaasan!" 

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. In Japan new students introduce themselves to the class and write their name on the blackboard. You can see Shiro Kamui doing it in **'X'** Vol. 1. 

2. If someone's wondering why Seishiro didn't react... Hokuto caught him on surprise and before he could do something the teacher entered in the class. Later he was just too busy _'not obsessing'_ over Subaru to remember the incident. 

3. CLAMP Gakuen is a school famous to have **LOT** of celebrations. 

4. I suppose I don't have to remind to anyone what had happened on Rainbow Bridge in **'X'**, do I? 

5. Strawberry ice-cream was the one that was in Fuma's house when Fuma carried there an injured Kamui. Chocolate chip ice-cream was the one he offered to Seishiro when they met in Shibuya. Assuming that Fuma was again looking like who Seishiro wanted to see and doing what Seishiro wanted him to do and that Seishiro Wished to be with Subaru I figured that might be the ice-cream taste Seishiro would associate to Subaru. It's just my idea anyway. 

6. CLAMP Gakuen includes a zoo. And a hospital. A bank. And other stuff. Yes, it's not your ordinary school. 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
Okay, okay, the chances the reincarnation of a person will have the same name and surname are close to zero but, for practical purposes, I let the boys keep their old ones. And no, I'm not going to explain how they all die.  
If you're wondering how Kamui can beat up Fuma... well, that's Karma, payback for having been beaten up.  
As for how the characters call each other... Fuma and Seishiro call each other by first name because they know each other from childhood. Everyone calls Kamui _'Kamui-chan'_ because they make fun of his younger age and shorter height. The basket team members call each other simply by surname. They call Subaru by surname as well, adding _'-kun'_ or _'-san'_ out of politeness. Subaru, who's very polite, calls everyone by surname adding _'-san'_ at the end.  
Calling a person by name instead of surname implies familiarity or lack of respect, that's why he's so embarrassed when Seishiro told him he had called him by name.  
I used for this fic the names' transliterations used in **'CLAMP no Kiseki'** Vol. 8. My only exception is Arashi's surname. In **'CLAMP no Kiseki'** is transliterated as _'Kisyuu'_ but I prefer to use _'Kishu'_ that I had found used in official sources more often. 

**Dictionary:**  
**-chan:** Name ending used to express affection and familiarity or to talk with a child  
**-kun:** Young  
**-san:** "Mr." or "Mrs."  
**CLAMP Gakuen Doubutsuen:** CLAMP Campus Zoo  
**Gakuen:** Campus  
**Kaasan:** Mother  
**KaiChou:** "President" or "Team Captain"  
**Kouhai:** "Younger Co-worker" or "Younger Classmate"  
**Onmyoudo:** "Way of Yin and Yang". Yin and Yang are the male and female forces underlying the movement and changes of nature. Onmyoudo is based on the Chinese arts of astrology, divination and Taoist magic and also represents a mystical way of living in harmony with the forces of nature  
**Onmyouji:** "Person who practices Onmyoudo". Basically a magician, sorcerer, diviner and astrologer

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


	2. Chap 2: Inside Out

**Title: "Maybe It's Karma - Chap 2: Inside Out"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's **BASED ON THE MANGA**. It contains some Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), some OOC, a bit of sappiness.  
**Notes:** I wanted to write something less dark... Consider this another of my _'You'll end up paying for everything you did'_ story a bit happier than usual.  
**Disclaimer:**  
**"Tokyo Babylon"** and **"X"** belong to Clamp. I'm merely using their characters because I love them... especially Seishiro and Subaru...  
Ehy, do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensitive heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Thanks:** To **Von Questenberg** for betaing this! Thank you a lot!  
**Summary:** _Each action causes a reaction. If you die you'll pay the price of your actions in the next life. But what if now you're just an innocent teenager and all of sudden find yourself dealing with the mess you caused in your previous life? Can you fix things? Or will you end up making an even bigger mess this time?_

* * *

**_"The biggest lie you ever told  
Your deepest fear 'bout growin' old  
The longest night you ever spent  
The angriest letter you never sent  
The boy you swore you'd never leave  
The one you kissed on new years's eve  
The sweetest dream you had last night  
Your darkest hour  
Your hardest fight _**

I wanna know you - like I know myself  
I'm waitin' for you - there ain't no one else  
Talk to me baby - scream and shout  
I want to know you - inside out  
I wanna dig down deep  
I wanna lose some sleep  
I wanna scream and shout  
I wanna know you inside out  
I wanna take my time  
I wanna know your mind  
Ya know there ain't no doubt  
I wanna know you inside out."  
(Bryan Adams - "Inside Out") 

The day after Seishiro practically ran to school and, as soon as he spotted Subaru-kun quietly walking toward his class, reached him and wrapped one of his arms around the boy's shoulders. 

"Hello!" he said cheerfully to the utterly startled boy, who looked at him as if he expected a blow. "Did you miss me?" he asked then in an _'I'm seeking your attention'_ tone that sounded rather childish. 

"Good morning, Sakurazuka-san..." Subaru-kun replied in a shy, hesitant tone looking at the floor and blushing as everyone in sight turned to look at them. Seishiro, who didn't seem to pay their _'audience'_ any attention, rolled his eyes at Subaru-kun's reply and pulled him even closer. 

"My name is Seishiro, Se-i-shi-ro. Use it!" he told to the boy in a slightly reproachful tone. Subaru-kun blushed even more and looked at him uneasily. 

"What are you doing to my brother?!" Sumeragi-chan yelled at him in that high pitched voice of hers all of sudden, showing up out of nowhere. 

"Hum... Hokuto-chan... he..." Subaru-kun stammered, then lowered his head, his blush reaching an even darker shade that, in Seishiro's opinion, looked rather adorable on him. 

"You shouldn't yell, Sumeragi-chan. It's not very lady-like," he told her conversationally, giving her his best charming smile as if totally unfazed by her outburst, then proceeded to ignore her as he began dragging a nervous and embarrassed Subaru-kun toward the class talking with him about that day's lessons, his attention completely focused on him. 

"Don't ignore me!" the girl shrieked in an even louder tone. "I want to know what the hell you are doing to my brother!" she demanded. Seishiro sighed then turned to look at her, annoyed. 

"We're just talking," he replied taking care to sound innocent and patient. "What's your problem, do you have a sibling complex?" he asked her. She didn't reply, she simply marched toward him and then, determinedly, ripped Subaru-kun from his hold. 

"You've given him enough problems already! I won't allow you to hurt him again!" she yelled trapping the boy in the protective hold of her arms, apparently making him even more embarrassed. Seishiro frowned. No one had ever dared to challenge him over something **_he_** wanted. And no one had even dared to take something from **_him_**. Subaru-kun had to be returned to him. **_Now_**. 

"Sumeragi-chan..." he started slowly, in a clearly threatening tone that promised troubles if he didn't get things his way. 

"He wasn't..." Subaru-kun's weak, anxious whimper interrupted him. "He did nothing wrong, Hokuto-chan, please stop this," the boy continued in a bit more determined tone, gently untangling himself from his sister's hold. 

"Exactly," Seishiro commented catching his chance to wrap his arms around Subaru-kun from behind, startling him again and causing his blush to return. "So get lost," he added grinning at Sumeragi-chan from over Subaru-kun's shoulder. 

"You get lost!" she yelled, grabbing her brother's arm and pulling. Seishiro this time didn't let go but Sumeragi-chan wasn't the type to admit defeat. They would have started a tug-war if Subaru-kun hadn't freed himself from both their grasps. 

"Stop this right now," the boy stated in a low yet firm tone similar to the one he had used when he had talked back to Fuma. "I'll be late to class," he added before running away. But he had somehow seemed near to tears, his bravado gone in a second to be replaced with pain. 

"Subaru!" the girl exclaimed running after him. 

"Subaru-kun!" he called as well, doing the same. 

Seishiro and Sumeragi-chan managed to argue during all the way to the class. When they got there Subaru-kun was already seated and seemed rather... unsettled, as he busied himself preparing his textbooks, his normally quiet behaviour now a forced attempt to keep control over his feelings. Seishiro and Sumeragi-chan would have liked to talk to him but the teacher entered right after them and they were forced to walk to their respective seats. Seishiro mentally cursed as he was suddenly reminded his seat was far from Subaru-kun's. He looked around, trying to assess his situation. 

Fuma was apparently making a point of ignoring Seishiro, probably still upset over what had happened the day before. Arisugawa was late and so, thanks Kami-sama, couldn't tease him. The rest of the class was practically dying of curiosity but didn't dare to comment on what had just happened, at least not while Seishiro could hear them. Subaru-kun was merely following the lessons, ignoring everyone else as he was used to do, with the exception of his sister to whom he whispered something that left the girl looking not too pleased. Seishiro busied himself staring at Subaru-kun and sulking, hating how Subaru-kun wasn't paying him any attention. It wasn't fair he was far from Subaru-kun and it wasn't fair that that girl had bugged him while he was talking with Subaru-kun and it wasn't fair Subaru-kun wasn't staring at him as well. Things would do better to change soon because a displeased Seishiro was something no one with an ounce of brain wanted to face. 

* * *

As lesson finished Subaru-kun spun out of the class as fast as possible as usual. Seishiro didn't let himself be caught unprepared this time and followed him, ignoring completely the friends with whom he was used to spend lunch break. He almost lost him in all that crowd of students but in the end he managed to track him down in one of the many gardens of CLAMP Gakuen. That particular garden was always void of people. No one usually went there claiming it was an... unnerving place, as if there was... something scary in the air. Seishiro, who had never showed a particular interest in that kind of story, had never paid it any attention and he would have continued not paying the place any attention if he hadn't noticed Subaru-kun stopping under a large tree to talk with a girl. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the girl. She was the one in Subaru-kun's pictures and, somehow, seeing her talking to Subaru-kun annoyed him to no end. He marched straight to them, a determined expression on his face. Subaru-kun became nervous as he saw him coming closer, the girl merely curious. 

"So, she's the reason you always left the class in a hurry," he hissed motioning to the girl. Subaru-kun's eyes couldn't have grown any wider at his words and even the girl seemed quite surprised. 

"You... do you see her?" the boy babbled. 

"Sure I see her!" he stated angrily. "Do you think I'm..." he froze in mid sentence when the girl moved to poke him and her hand went straight through him giving him a strange, shuddering feeling. "She... she..." he stammered in a mix of surprise and horror. Her hand... her hand had gone through him... this could only mean... but those rumours weren't supposed to be true... 

"Don't get mad, Sakurazuka-san, please!" Subaru-kun exclaimed in a pleading tone, gripping his arm. 

"She's a Bakemono!" Seishiro exclaimed then, unconsciously moved protectively between Subaru-kun and the girl, pushing the boy behind him. Seishiro had been told he too came from a family of Onmyouji as Subaru-kun, but he had never seen a ghost before, had never believed they existed for real and honestly he had never been interested in the experience. He had no idea what to do with them or if he could do something with them. The girl merely stared at him, blinking and definitely not looking threatening at all and Seishiro thought that, had it been a movie, she could have been exchanged for the female version of Casper but this didn't mean she wasn't dangerous.(1) 

"Kotori-san isn't a bad person, Sakurazuka-san, I swear. Please don't be mad!" Subaru-kun told him in a begging tone.(2) Mad didn't exactly describe his feelings. Totally shocked was a more fitting term, even if Seishiro would **NEVER** admit something had managed to... upset him. There was no way he was going to back down in front of a ghost no matter the many horrors movies with dangerous ghosts he had watched.(3) He would never back down, especially in front of Subaru-kun. No, it was the moment to show the boy how brave he was. The girl... Bakemono... whatever... walked toward him again in an almost hesitant manner and he stood still, frowning and refusing to let her touch Subaru-kun. She poked at him again and he tensed, the feeling definitely not pleasant. Then the Bakemono... the Bakemono giggled and he felt mocked. 

"It... it is making fun of me!" he exclaimed vaguely disappointed all the confusion he had felt for the... thing in front of him suddenly gone. He had not even idea how to call _'it'_, really. That thing couldn't be a Bakemono. _'It'_ just didn't live up with the standard. Even _'Casper'_ was scarier. 

"That wasn't very nice, Kotori-san..." Subaru-kun commented, trying to move from behind Seishiro. Seishiro didn't let him. 

"Stay there! She's a Bakemono and might be dangerous!" he told him feeling a sudden surge of protectiveness. Actually it didn't look dangerous at all... but he wasn't going to risk Subaru-kun anyway. 

"But... but she's just Kotori-san..." Subaru-kun protested, blinking as if confused, as if dealing with things like the one in front of them was an ordinary occurrence for him. 

The ghost's lips moved but no sound came out. Subaru-kun blushed and shook his head. 

"That's not true, Kotori-san!" he exclaimed in reply to whatever the thing had said. 

"Do you... do you hear what it said?" Seishiro asked trying to look at Subaru-kun without loosing sight of _'it'_. 

"You don't?" the boy asked, suddenly saddening. Seishiro shook his head. Subaru-kun lowered his. 

"Oh... I thought... since you could see her... you also..." he murmured looking quite depressed. 

"No, I don't. But probably it's because it said nothing worth to be heard," he stated dismissively. Bakemono or not she seemed intimate with Subaru-kun. He didn't like it. _'It'_ seemed offended at his words and stuck out its tongue at him then, apparently, began complaining about his behaviour with Subaru-kun. Seishiro decided such a childish Bakemono wasn't worth worrying about. Subaru-kun still seemed depressed as he apparently listened politely the thing's complaining. "Let's leave it and go someplace more fun, Subaru-kun," Seishiro suggested, gripping Subaru-kun's hand and trying to drag him away. He had never liked to share and no matter if the thing in front of them was a Bakemono, he wouldn't make an exception for it. Subaru-kun was going to be solely his to enjoy. 

"But... but I can't..." the boy whimpered making a weak resistance as Seishiro tried to pull him away. 

"Why not?" he asked, frowning. He had never liked to be told _'no'_ either. 

"Who'll keep Kotori-san company? She can't leave here..." Subaru-kun pointed out in a sad tone. 

"You prefer to stay here with... with this Bakemono than come with me?" he asked feeling... well he would have liked to say offended but the feeling was closer to hurt and rejected, which was odd because he had never felt like that. Subaru-kun's eyes widened in surprise at his outburst. The thing whispered something in Subaru-kun's ear while eyeing Seishiro, causing Subaru-kun to blush violently. 

"That's not true, Kotori-san!" the boy exclaimed immediately. The girl giggled. 

"What did it say?" Seishiro asked annoyed, knowing he'd been the topic of the Bakemono's whispering. 

"Nothing!" Subaru-kun exclaimed nervously. 

"Subaru-kun. What did it say?" he asked in a low threatening tone. The Bakemono giggled more in a rather annoying manner and added something. Seishiro fumed. 

"Oh well... it's kinda something... silly, really... she doesn't mean it..." the boy stammered, blushing and lowering his gaze and Seishiro thought it had better not be a love declaration or something that would mock him because, Bakemono or not, he would make _'it'_ regret it. 

"What-did-it-say?" he insisted glaring at the Bakemono. Subaru-kun lowered his gaze and mumbled something in an inaudible tone. "Louder, Subaru-kun," Seishiro ordered in a commanding tone. 

"Hum... kind of that you're jealous and can't stand to competition..." the boy murmured. "But I know that it isn't true!" he assured him. He stared at Subaru-kun, the boy's hand still trapped in his grip then turned his glare to the Bakemono. 

"You aren't implying I'm trying to escape from you as if you could be my rival, are you?" he asked in a hiss to _'it'_. Subaru-kun hurried to deny it. The Bakemono, on the contrary, nodded cheerfully as if it were finding the thing extremely funny. Seishiro allowed himself to fume for a second then smiled at the Bakemono, charmingly. "I don't really get where you got this silly idea of yours, Kotori-chan. Come on, Subaru-kun, let's sit under the tree and have lunch. I'm starved," he told to the boy conversationally, before dragging him closer to the tree. Subaru-kun merely followed him, eyes wide and a confused expression on his face obeying to Seishiro's instructions wordlessly. The two started eating their lunch while sitting under the tree. _'Kotori-chan'_ giggled all the time but Seishiro took care to ignore _'it'_ and immediately started to chat with Subaru-kun, submerging the boy with questions which the boy answered in his shy, quiet and often monosyllabic manner, made mostly of nods and shakes. 

"Is my company that displeasing, Subaru-kun?" Seishiro asked tilting his head and frowning slightly as he noticed the boy's nervousness. Sure, Subaru-kun had been nervous the previous day too but he had no reason to still be. After all they were friends by a whole day already so he couldn't understand where all that nervousness came from. At his question Subaru-kun shook his head energetically, much to Seishiro's relief. "Then, what's wrong?" he asked in a gentler tone. 

"I... I don't understand..." the boy admitted in a low, shy tone, lowering his head sadly. 

"Understand what?" 

"Why are you here, Sakurazuka-san..." the boy said timidly. "You could have been with your friends instead you are..." Subaru-kun trailed off as if he couldn't manage to say _'with me'_ as if being with him was something absurd that wasn't supposed to happen. 

"Subaru-kun, look at me," he ordered. The boy glanced at him with the corner of his eyes. "No, no, turn your head and look straight at me," Seishiro clarified moving a hand on Subaru-kun's cheek to gently turn his head. He then moved closer so they were almost nose-to-nose. He could see Subaru-kun's green eyes staring nervously at him, the boy's lips slightly parted in an almost tempting manner and he... but it wasn't time for that. "Se-i-shi-ro. Repeat it. Not Sakurazuka-san, Seishiro. It's not that difficult, I assure you." The boy blinked, confused, as if Seishiro had just asked to him to do something that made no sense. "Subaru-kun. Say it. Seishiro. Say it at least just once. I won't bother you again if it's so terrible for you to say my name..." Seishiro insisted. The boy stared at him and he could almost feel a fine tremor in his smaller frame. Geez, was Subaru-kun that shy? 

"S... Sei... Seishiro-san..." Subaru-kun said hurriedly in the end, almost forcing the name out of his lips, blushing hugely. There was a moment of silence as he finally managed to get out the name in which the boy seemed to mull over what he had just done. "Seishiro-san..." he repeated again softly, eyes downcast, as if just amazed by the sound of it. Seishiro leaned his forehead against the boy's one. His name had sounded so beautiful as it was voiced by Subaru-kun... 

"Good. Very good. It wasn't that difficult, did you see?" he told him gently, reassuringly. 

"Seishiro-san..." the boy repeated as if trying to get used at the sound of it and it felt just so good to have his name murmured by those lips, with that tone, while they were so close and he... He flinched as that annoying Bakemono touched him again. 

"You... you're as annoying as Fuma!" he accused _'it'_ and saw its eyes widening as _'it'_ said something. 

"He's one of our classmates," Subaru-kun answered to _'it'_ then, as if remembering something all of sudden, the boy stood hurriedly, moving away from Seishiro. "We... we'll better go back or we'll be late," he said in a not particularly happy tone without looking at Seishiro, his gaze carefully kept downcast. 

"We could skip afternoon lessons," Seishiro suggested in a tempting tone. "It's kind of nice here if you ignore the Bakemono," he added, glaring at _'Kotori-chan'_ who smiled innocently. 

"I... I can't miss lessons, Saku... I mean Seishiro-san... I mean..." Subaru-kun grew nervous again. "I can't miss, I..." 

"Okay," Seishiro said dismissively with a shrug. "We'll head back. Bye-bye Bakemono," he said to _'Kotori-chan'_ without bothering to turn toward it as he took Subaru-kun's hand and started to drag him away. He heard Subaru-kun greeting the Bakemono politely with a bow also, as if it was a real person worth his respect and politeness and then hurrying to keep up with Seishiro's quick stride. Not even ten steps later Subaru-kun was already apologizing again. Seishiro sighed. 

"What are you apologizing for, Subaru-kun?" he asked looking at him patiently. The boy blushed. 

"I'm not sure but you're irritated and I..." 

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I just hate the next lesson. Why isn't school time finished already?" Subaru-kun didn't reply, merely lowered his head and followed him quietly. For a while they walked in silence. "Ne, why don't you come to my home after club activity? So I can give you back your drawing book..." Seishiro suggested. 

"Oh, it's okay, you don't have to return it to me, you can throw it away... They're not good drawings anyway..." Subaru-kun hurried to say. 

"They're not good..." Seishiro echoed in disbelief. "Subaru-kun, in this case I want to see a good one," he stated sure he had never seen anything better. 

"I... I..." Subaru-kun stammered nervously 

"Calm down, I didn't mean to make you feel forced. I just wanted to invite you at my house. Would you like to come?" he asked in a gentler tone. Wow, it was so amazingly easy to make Subaru-kun nervous, he really looked like he had never talked with someone. Seishiro had to be extra careful with him if he didn't want to scare him off. 

"I'm sorry I... I can't... I... I've lot to study and... and I'm sorry..." the youth stammered. Seishiro would have groaned but maybe Subaru-kun's hesitancy at coming at his home was partly his fault. He was rushing things a bit too much for someone as shy as Subaru-kun. Better to slow down a bit. 

"Another time, maybe?" he suggested hopefully, taking care to look as if it would crush him to get a _'no'_ as reply. He was sure that no one, except his mother maybe, was able to resist to that look. 

"I..." Subaru-kun turned away from him his gaze. "I really don't know," he whimpered then freed himself from his grip and ran into the class. Seishiro sighed. Subaru-kun's shyness was really, really cute but it made things a lot more complicated. Oh well, how it was that his mother always said? _'The longer the wait is, the sweeter will be its taste...'_ or something along that line. He was ready to bet Subaru-kun was going to be the sweetest thing he was going to have because there were no doubts in his mind that the boy would be his. 

* * *

The rest of the day went on in a quite boring way. Seishiro ran out of the club as soon as he had finished, planning to catch up with Subaru-kun and escort him home, or maybe invite him out for an ice cream. He was vaguely annoyed by the fact he bumped into Fuma when he had almost reached the art club. They were still on the warpath, as far Seishiro was concerned. Fuma seemed of a different opinion but Fuma never remained mad for long. Unlike Seishiro he wasn't the type to hold grudges. 

"If you're searching for your precious Subaru-kun, he's not here," he informed him cheerfully even if his cheerfulness was clearly faked. 

"Oh? How do you know?" he countered, feeling still quite annoyed at Fuma and at his interruptions between him and Subaru-kun. Couldn't he go molest Kamui-chan or something instead of bothering Seishiro? 

"He's gone to the zoo," Fuma's fake good mood dropped. "With Kamui-chan." Seishiro frowned, then turned and started running toward the zoo. "Seishiro!" Fuma called, running after him. "Where are you going? Who cares if Sumeragi likes Kamui-chan, Kamui-chan knows how to defend himself and if you go there you'll only make a fool out of yourself and..." 

"Subaru-kun's mine! I saw him first! If Kamui-chan touches him I'll kill him!" Seishiro stated angrily meaning each word. He didn't care if he and Kamui-chan had known each other all their lives and some would consider them childhood friends. They had never gotten along much, the boy merely being a part of the _'Fuma package'_ and anyway he wouldn't let anyone touch what he obviously thought was born to belong solely to him. 

"Why in the world should Kamui-chan like Sumeragi?" Fuma asked as if the thought made no sense to him, as if he couldn't believe Kamui-chan could like someone that wasn't him. Seishiro wondered if Fuma had suddenly gone blind. Couldn't he see how Kamui-chan practically drooled over **_his_** Subaru-kun? 

"Open your eyes, Fuma! Kamui-chan drools over him!" he informed him. "Are you blind or just too stupid to notice? Kamui-chan has wished to get in Subaru-kun's pants from the first second he saw him!" 

"It's Sumeragi who's being too close to him!" Fuma stated stubbornly. "Kamui-chan would never look at someone else! He's born to be with me!" he claimed and Seishiro thought it was really too bad Kamui-chan didn't seem to be aware he was born to be with Fuma. It would make things a lot simpler. 

"We'll see who's being too close to whom!" he challenged anyway, planning to beat Kamui-chan to a bloody pulp if he were to touch Subaru-kun. Fuma might allow the boy to walk all over him but Seishiro had no qualms that would stop him from kicking Kamui-chan's ass from there to the next dimension. 

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the zoo and spot the two boys. As soon as they saw them, they hide immediately, close enough to hear them but careful to not been seen. Subaru-kun was drawing, fully engrossed in his work. Kamui-chan was, as Seishiro had expected, drooling over him. Seishiro considered ripping Kamui-chan's heart out then decided this would irreparably stain his Gakuseifuku and get his mother annoyed at him with the result she would cause him any sort of collateral trouble in that innocent fashion she had. 

"Hush and be still," Fuma ordered him in a low tone. "Now you'll see how your precious Sumeragi will seduce my poor Kamui-chan with his pretty words and innocent acts!" 

"Subaru-kun won't do something like that! It's hard enough to get him to talk, seduce someone is out of his league!" Seishiro hissed back. 

"Oh, trust me, he talks with Kamui-chan! He looks quite comfortable with him!" Fuma countered and, much to Seishiro's annoyance, that was true. Around Kamui-chan Subaru-kun didn't seem as nervous as he was around him and didn't blush or lower his gaze so often. Actually he didn't do it at all. 

_'I shouldn't have yelled at him,'_ Seishiro mentally reproached himself, firmly believing that only that could be the reason behind Subaru-kun's nervousness around him. 

"Subaru... I think Seishiro wants to get into your pants," Kamui-chan was saying to Subaru-kun in the meantime going straight to the point, but subtlety had never been Kamui-chan's best gift. Seishiro muttered more death threats addressed at the younger boy. Fuma suppressed a laugh. Subaru-kun blinked and gave to Kamui-chan a confused look. 

"Why should he?" the green eyed teenager inquired dubiously as if the idea was completely foreign to his mind. 

"He's not noticing much your attempts, is he, Seishiro?" Fuma whispered, snickering. Seishiro just glared at him with hate. If he hadn't had to keep silent to not get discovered he would have made Fuma regret his words. 

"Well, because this morning he was trying to glue himself to you!" Kamui-chan was replying. Fuma snickered more. "Everyone noticed!" Kamui-chan assured. 

"Except Sumeragi apparently..." Fuma had to point out. Seishiro growled. 

"He was just being friendly," Subaru-kun said dismissively returning his attention to his draw. 

"But... do you like him?" Kamui-chan insisted, moving dangerously close to Subaru-kun. Seishiro pushed his hand on Fuma's mouth, silencing him and suffocating him as well since inadvertently he ended up covering the boy's nose too. 

"He... he has been nice to me," Subaru-kun replied simply. Seishiro groaned. He was hoping for a more... heartfelt comment. Fuma managed to free himself and take a large gulp of air. 

"Okay, okay, but would you get in bed with him?" Kamui-chan insisted. This time Fuma managed to avoid Seishiro's hand as the boy instinctively tried to silence him again. 

"I don't even know him that well. Why is everyone asking me if I want to get in bed with people I don't really know or assuming they want to do it with me? Why should they wish to share a bed with me?" Subaru-kun asked proving he had completely failed to understand the sense behind Kamui-chan's words. So innocent, Seishiro thought. He found it rather cute. Such innocence was a rarity in boys of Subaru-kun's age.(4) Kamui-chan however didn't let himself be discouraged. 

"Well... you know me. We're friends, aren't we?" Kamui-chan asked in a hopeful tone. Meanwhile Seishiro and Fuma were making a show of themselves trying to silence each other without being noticed. They were lucky that Subaru-kun and Kamui-chan were apparently too engrossed in their discussion to pay attention to the noise they were making. "And... you're very special to me, Subaru. And I wish I were to be special for you too. The most special," the boy told and Subaru-kun stared at him as if finally understanding what Kamui-chan was trying to do. 

"But Shiro-san... aren't you Monou-san's... hum... boyfriend?" Subaru-kun pointed out. 

"That's just what that idiot of Fuma is saying around! I'm no one's boyfriend!" Kamui-chan exclaimed firmly. Seishiro fought to not start laughing. Fuma glared at him. "I'm no one's boyfriend yet..." Kamui-chan added and Seishiro sobered up immediately. He didn't like that _'yet'_ at all. Subaru-kun lowered his gaze. 

"I think Monou-san cares for you. A lot. In his own way," Subaru-kun pointed out in the meantime. He didn't seem too enthusiastic about the way Fuma cared for Kamui-chan but he was acknowledging it anyway. 

"This means you aren't interested in me?" Kamui-chan asked in his best kicked puppy expression. "Subaru, I really li..." 

"Subaru-kun, I found you!" Seishiro exclaimed immediately as he jumped out from his hideout, interrupting Kamui-chan. There was no way he would let Kamui-chan say to Subaru-kun he liked him. Only Seishiro could say this sort of things to Subaru-kun. Fuma followed, trying to look casual. Subaru-kun immediately stood to greet them politely. 

"You two... You two were spying!" Kamui-chan accused standing up as well and pointing an accusing finger at them angrily. Apparently he wasn't particularly happy at having been interrupted. 

"Were we?" Fuma and Seishiro asked simultaneously at each other in their best innocent tone. 

"You were! Subaru, you should know they do horrible things together! They even put a bomb in the science lab!" Kamui-chan yelled. Subaru-kun looked quite shocked at that. 

"A bomb?" he echoed. 

"We were merely trying to do fireworks!" Fuma and Seishiro complained immediately. Subaru-kun blinked. 

"Fireworks in the science lab?" he asked. 

"No, we were in the art class and that firework flew into the science lab from the open window and..." Seishiro tried to explain then caught Subaru-kun's eyes growing huge. Evidently his explanation wasn't sounding particularly reassuring. "We didn't mean it, I swear!" he hurried to say. Why did Kamui-chan have to mention it anyway? It had been an incident... 

"And Seishiro here molests everyone, boys and girls alike and then, once he finishes using them, he dumps them!" Kamui-chan added in a vicious tone, glaring at Seishiro. 

"I don't!" Seishiro protested in a scandalized tone. "I'm merely kind and they're the ones who tried to jump on me! It's not my fault if I try to be complacent and make them happy..." However Subaru-kun's gaze wasn't exactly encouraging Seishiro to continue so he decided to make his defense short. "And... and anyway since I didn't like them in the first place it's only fair I let them go, isn't it?" he muttered, giving a kick to Fuma to push him to confirm his version. Fuma, who'd been busy staring in disbelief at Kamui-chan, kind of jumped and then muttered a not too convincing _'Sure'_. Seishiro didn't know if to strangle Fuma or Kamui-chan. Damn it, Kamui-chan was trying to get him in trouble with Subaru-kun and Fuma was doing nothing to help! While Seishiro was mentally cursing at the two, Subaru-kun shook his head as if to dismiss the whole situation and started to collect his things. 

"I'm very sorry, but I have to go now..." he murmured. "Shiro-san, it has been very nice of you to keep me company. Sakurazuka-san, Monou-san, it was nice to see you again," he said as he bowed to them too and then moved to leave. Kamui-chan moved to follow. Seishiro grabbed him by his shirt's collar, literally threw him in Fuma's arms and then hurried to follow Subaru-kun. 

"Wait, Subaru-kun! I'll help you to carry your stuff while Kamui-chan has fun in Fuma's arms!" he stated ripping them from Subaru-kun's hold, grabbing one of Subaru-kun's free hands and starting to walk away hurriedly from the place, dragging Subaru-kun with himself as if everything was absolutely normal, carefully ignoring Kamui-chan's complaints in the background along with his attempt to kick Fuma, who was still holding him. "So now, are you returning home, Subaru-kun?" he asked when they were at a safer distance. 

"Not really Sakurazuka-san, I..." the boy stammered as Seishiro practically dragged him. Seishiro stopped and Subaru-kun, who was firmly looking at the ground as he walked, ended up bumping against him. He immediately started apologizing but Seishiro waved the boy's apology off. 

"My name is Seishiro. Is it so difficult for you to remember it?" he asked instead with a hint of annoyance. Why Subaru-kun had to be so formal with him? 

"I'm sorry, Sakurazuka-san... Seishiro-san... I mean... I'm not good with people really..." Subaru-kun's tone was almost a whimper as he lowered his gaze again, blushing embarrassed. Seishiro sighed. 

"You don't need to get embarrassed so easily around me, Subaru-kun," he said. "It's not like I'm going to eat you..." _'Yet...'_ his mind added but he knew better than to tell to Subaru-kun. "I'm your best friend, aren't I?" Seishiro added, automatically assuming he was. Well, considering he counted on being Subaru-kun's only friend he necessarily had to be the best one also. It wasn't as if someone could rival him for that position... 

"I'm sorry, Seishiro-san, I..." 

"Let's have a deal," Seishiro interrupted him. "No matter what, don't apologize to me anymore and I promise I won't get angry at you ever again," Seishiro offered. 

"But not apologizing would be impolite!" the boy exclaimed. Seishiro rolled his eyes. 

"Who cares?" he replied in a careless manner returning to walk, dragging Subaru-kun with himself as well. "It's not like we're having an Omiai... even if I won't mind having one with you..." Subaru-kun blinked cutely at that, his expression utterly confuse. "Just wondering, Subaru-kun... but are we going in the right direction toward your home?" Seishiro asked thinking he couldn't wait to be at Subaru-kun's home, all alone with him. 

"Hum, well, I'm not going home... but the direction is right..." the boy stammered. 

"Where are we going then?" Seishiro asked, inviting himself to wherever Subaru-kun was going. 

"My workplace?" Subaru-kun replied timidly, in an almost unsure tone. 

"Your what?" Seishiro exclaimed surprised, stopping all of sudden. 

"My workplace..." the boy repeated quietly in an almost ashamed tone. 

"You can't work! You're too young!" Seishiro complained. Subaru-kun looked steadily at him. 

"Of course I can. I assure you I'm old enough to do it," the boy stated firmly in that tone that, Seishiro had learnt, meant he won't change his mind over it. 

"But Subaru-kun... if you work and study so much what about your time for having fun?" Subaru-kun sighed and shook his head as if he considered the question really childish. 

"I'm not much into fun either, Seishiro-san, I'm sorry..." 

"Well, you should be!" Seishiro insisted stubbornly. 

"I can't be. I'm sorry, Seishiro-san, now I really have to go..." 

"Wait! I'll accompany you and give you a hand so you'll finish working faster!" Seishiro offered. Subaru-kun looked at him unsure, his gaze clearly telling he didn't know if this was a good or a bad idea. Seishiro gave him his best kicked puppy look. "You don't want me?" he asked him. 

"But... but... won't you get bored?" Subaru-kun pointed out timidly his resistance to Seishiro's puppy look beginning to erode. "I mean... it won't be anything fun... just work... a work I like but..." 

"Why should I? It'll be a wonderful excuse to spend time with you!" Seishiro replied smiling charmingly. 

"But... but I don't know if my boss wants..." 

"We'll ask him. Don't worry, I know how to be **_very_** persuasive. Besides no one turns down help for free!" Seishiro assured him. Subaru-kun blinked. "Subaru-kun, you don't want me to come!" Seishiro accused him, in an almost whining tone. 

"That's not... it's just... I don't think I understand you Sakurazuka-san... I mean... Seishiro-san... I mean..." 

"What's wrong if I want to stay with my best friend and help him out?" Seishiro asked using his best kicked puppy look again, which, by the way, had always been more effective than Kamui-chan's one and it showed as Subaru-kun blushed and lowered his gaze. 

"I... nothing... I'll be happy if you come... if you want to come... I mean..." 

"Great!" Seishiro exclaimed cutting him. "Then let's go!" 

Subaru found himself being dragged again. However he was ready to admit with himself it wasn't a bad feeling to have Sakurazuka-san... Seishiro-san... holding his hand and carrying him around. 

* * *

Subaru's part time job was to take care of some of the most harmless animals at the zoo. He was very good with animals and very responsible. His boss was quite satisfied with him. However he wasn't particularly happy when he saw him with Seishiro-san. Apparently Seishiro-san's reputation as troublemaker preceded him everywhere he went. Subaru was forced to hear another tale of the series _'Horrible messes that Sakurazuka-san and Monou-san made without meaning it'_ that, this time, involved escaping animals and terrorized people. Seishiro claimed his innocence in his most innocent tone. Subaru's boss didn't seem to believe him. In the end Subaru said he would take the responsibility for whatever mess Seishiro-san would make this time, which was one of the stupidest thing Subaru could do since he needed that job and, from what he had just heard, Seishiro-san was a too troublesome person to be worth all those troubles even if he couldn't bring himself to think like that. His boss gave him an _'I pity you but you're asking for it'_ gaze. Seishiro-san didn't seem to notice it and happily followed him to work. Subaru wondered if he was growing insane. Putting so much trust in a boy he barely knew... but he had always been an easily trusting person only... he had never been given the chance to prove it. 

However, to Seishiro-san's credit, Subaru had to admit that the boy worked seriously and precisely even if he talked a lot and there was no way Subaru could let him in a room unsupervised. Seishiro-san seemed to have a fascination for experimenting things that absolutely shouldn't be done and Subaru feared the ideas he could come up with if Subaru weren't around to stop him. However Seishiro-san was stronger and taller than Subaru and undoubtedly more apt to physical work than him. And his good mood was contagious, his presence reassuring. The time seemed to fly surprisingly fast in his company and work seemed to be way easier and, before they realized it, they had finished everything they had to do. 

At the end of the day Subaru's boss declared himself quite surprised when he realized nothing bad had happened during all the time Seishiro-san had been there. 

Seishiro-san merely wrapped himself around Subaru and asked if now he could carry Subaru away. The man, still quite surprised, agreed. 

"Well, we're going your home now, aren't we?" Seishiro asked eagerly. Subaru-kun shook his head. 

"I have to go to the library..." he said in an almost apologetic tone. 

"The library? Why?" Seishiro complained. The library was a boring place where people expected him to be silent and quiet. There was nothing fun he could do there. He hated it. Besides it wouldn't do at all as place to have a romantic date with Subaru-kun. 

"We have to do research as homework, remember?" Subaru-kun said in an unsure tone. 

"We do?" Seishiro echoed. He had never been too fond of doing homework... not when there was something way better than he could do. "But we don't have to present it tomorrow, do we?" he added. He believed they didn't... not that he was sure... but that day Arisugawa hadn't been whining about research to do and he believed that was a good hint that they didn't need it to be ready for tomorrow... 

"No, but I don't know if I'll have time to do it in the next days..." Subaru-kun countered. 

"Isn't the library closed at this hour?" Seishiro pointed out. 

"It is. But they let me use it because on Saturday I help the librarian in his work," Subaru-kun explained. 

"Fine. Let's go to the library," Seishiro agreed with a sigh, sounding resigned. Being at the library with Subaru-kun would be better that not being with Subaru-kun at all. Subaru-kun gave him an odd glance. "What?" Seishiro asked. 

"Well... they never told me I can carry someone else..." Subaru-kun said warily. 

"Oh, I won't be a problem at all," Seishiro assured looking as innocent as a newborn. Subaru-kun kept looking at him warily. Probably by now he had heard too many stories over Seishiro to trust at him. "Subaru-kun, you don't believe me!" Seishiro complained anyway. 

"I'm just worried about what the librarian will say..." Subaru-kun admitted blushing slightly. 

"Nothing! It's not like I normally go into a library and the burned storeroom doesn't count because it was all Fuma's work!" Seishiro said. 

"Burned storeroom?" Subaru repeated. 

"He was the one who made me drop the matchstick I was holding on those old books no one was allowed to read! It's all his fault!" Seishiro-san assured. 

Subaru buried his head in his hands. Why had he asked when he already knew the answer? 

"Subaru-kun, trust me!" Seishiro-san requested resting his hands on Subaru's shoulders and there was a note of urgency in his voice. Subaru looked up at him knowing he couldn't absolutely say _'yes'_ and... 

"Well, we can try asking..." he replied hesitantly. Seishiro-san smiled at him, a bright, childish smile that somehow caused Subaru's heart to beat faster. 

"I knew you were the best, Subaru-kun!" he exclaimed. Subaru blushed widely and lowered his head feeling strangely happy. He suspected he was starting to become totally unable to say _'no'_ to Seishiro-san... 

* * *

As Subaru had expected the librarian hadn't been too happy to see Seishiro-san with him but somehow had let them in. Subaru understood quite early that Seishiro-san had never done a research project in his whole life and that he didn't plan to start one anytime soon. However Seishiro-san seemed content enough just watching him and helping him to carry the books so his presence wasn't really a problem. 

"You won't get much work done like that," he said shyly to him at a certain point. Even if Seishiro-san wasn't doing something wrong it was getting kind of embarrassing to be observed that intensely and Subaru couldn't understand how Seishiro-san could find him interesting to observe anyway. 

"Do you think I'm here to get my homework done?" Seishiro asked honestly surprised. Did he have to spell it out to Subaru-kun that he came in that boring place only to be with him? Subaru-kun sighed, looking quite depressed. 

"Evidently no. Sorry, it was a stupid question... I always end up asking stupid questions..." the boy said unhappily, lowering his gaze. 

Seishiro had always thought he was a master in the kicked puppy look but, either he was particularly sensitive to Subaru-kun's one, or Subaru-kun topped him by quite a bit. 

"It's... it's not stupid... it's just... I don't know where to start... and we really have a lot of time... so I was thinking..." _'to do nothing else but stare at you'_ but he decided to not mention it. Subaru-kun blinked cutely at him. 

"Do you want some help?" he offered. 

"You'll let me copy yours?" he asked. Well, that was something he wouldn't refuse for sure. 

"This way we would only make Sensei angry at us," Subaru-kun said shaking his head. "I can help you to start your research. You said you didn't know from where to start..." 

Seishiro blinked. Did he really say it? Oh yes, he did... 

"It would be very kind of you, Subaru-kun, but really you shouldn't bother..." he tried to assure the teen. Subaru-kun however smiled at him kindly. It was the first smile Subaru-kun gave to him and this caused him to shut up immediately. Kami-sama no one else on the planet had such a beautiful smile and he had been on its receiving end... 

"Don't worry, it won't be a problem at all!" the boy assured him as he started explaining to Seishiro how he could do his research and, for the first time in his life, Seishiro accepted doing homework long in advance without complaint. 

* * *

"Seishiro, do you remember the reason I bought you that expensive wristwatch? It was so you could watch it and remember to come home in time!" Setsuka stated and for once she seemed quite annoyed. 

In truth she had been very worried. She knew Seishiro couldn't possibly have gotten himself in trouble or the police or the school would have already warned her. Monou-kun was already at home, and so were all the other boys Seishiro normally hung around with. Seishiro didn't have much fun he alone so why wasn't he home yet? Especially considering that his favourite show had already started and then finished and Seishiro hated to miss it... Seishiro always said he knew how to take care of himself but he was still a child in her eyes and... 

"Kaasan, if you can't appreciate how your son has been in the library until now to do a research project we'll have to turn in next week, you don't deserve me," Seishiro said waving under her nose said research project, knowing perfectly well that his mother wouldn't have believed him otherwise. Hell, he wouldn't have believed himself. 

"You did what?" Setsuka asked blinking. Seishiro went to the library to do research? The same Seishiro who always tried to do his homework in record time and putting in the least possible effort and had managed to go through classes only because he was quite smart and quite lucky? "Sei-chan, do you feel well? Do you want mama to call the doctor?" Seishiro gave her the long suffered gaze of a victim who's used to bear any sort of torture in silence. 

"My own mother treats me like that!" he said tragically. "I'm going to soothe my wounded pride in my room. You can come to apologize to me there. With cake obviously." 

Setsuka blinked as Seishiro marched toward his room, the picture of an unfairly accused soul. Something was definitely wrong here. Seishiro didn't do homework earlier than he needed to and he definitely didn't do it in the library. Unless... 

She joined him in his bedroom short later with cake and a cup of hot chocolate. 

"So, Sei-chan don't you want to tell mama what's wrong?" she said fussing on him. "I might keep you at home if you feel sick..." she tempted. 

"But... but I don't want to stay at home! Subaru-kun needs me!" Seishiro exclaimed before he could remember himself he would do better to not mention him to his gossip-obsessed mother. 

"Is it to Sumeragi-kun I owe your improvised love for homework?" she asked smiling widely. 

"Well..." 

"Did you copy it from him?" 

"Nope... he didn't let me..." he sighed. "But he helped me out with making one of my own. It took quite a bit, I assure you!" 

"Won't his mother yell at him because he wasted his time helping you out?" Setsuka asked. "Maybe I should call her and apologize..." 

"Subaru-kun said his sister is used to him being late. Now that you point it out he didn't mention his parents... Damn it, I forgot to ask his phone number! How could I have been so careless? That would have been such a perfect excuse..." he groaned. 

"I'll say you like him quite a bit..." Setsuka commented amused. 

"That's not... I mean..." 

"Seishiro. If that boy can keep you out of troubles for two days straight and make you study I don't have problems with you seeing him. On the contrary, invite him home everyday and say I'm willing to buy him his favourite cake if he keeps making you study and remaining out of trouble," she stated firmly. 

"I tried to! He doesn't want to come to my home... It seems he's always too busy and Kamui-chan keeps drooling over him but he smiled at me only and..." 

"Wow, slow down. If I know you well, and I do, you probably jumped all over him. You said Sumeragi-kun is shy. Probably you are scaring him away. Try be tactful for once in your life, Seishiro, and go slowly." Seishiro for once seemed to consider her suggestion. Setsuka started thinking her son's crush this time had to be pretty serious if her son was willing to listen to suggestions... 

"Kaasan... Subaru-kun is bound to adore me and only me, isn't he?" the boy asked then in a thoughtful tone. 

Setsuka blinked surprised. It wasn't like Seishiro to doubt of his charm. Normally he expected the world to bow at his wishes without effort... 

"Well, you are an adorable boy when you behave... which doesn't happen often..." she had to underline. "But since Sumeragi-kun was so kind to waste his time helping you out with your homework I'll say you might have a chance..." That was if Sumeragi-kun was interested in boys and not in girls but Setsuka preferred to keep it for herself. Seishiro nodded in agreement. He had no idea why but Subaru-kun got from him the weirdest reactions. Everything around the boy felt so oddly familiar and in the same time so totally new and different... 

"Kaasan... would you say I'm insane if I told you I saw a Bakemono at school?" he asked changing topic. Setsuka shrugged. 

"No, just that you inherited the family gift. Our family anciently produced Onmyouji, you know. Now... we're not into Onmyoudo that much anymore. However I never got to see a Bakemono. How was it, scary?" she asked curiously. Seishiro sighed. When people believed his mother was frail and delicate just merely due to her look they were severely mistaken. Sakurazuka Setsuka might be very young looking, petite, elegant and beautiful but she wouldn't stop in for anything, had a strong character and a temper that could terrorize everyone. If they were to put her in a pool with a shark it would be the shark who would try to escape. 

"Not really. Just annoying. She was drooling all over Subaru-kun. He can see her too. Apparently he's from an Onmyouji family as well, or so rumours say. I wanted to ask but somehow he seems to consider his family a bad topic..." he explained. 

"You mean he's related to those Sumeragi?" 

"Who are _'those Sumeragi'_?" 

"The Sumeragi Ichimon, Seishiro. The one who controls Onmyoujutsu and protects the spiritual well-being of Japan. The one directly under the emperor's order!" Setsuka explained. 

"Sounds like a pretty important Ichimon. Why should it be a bad topic? Shouldn't he wish to brag about it with me?" 

"Well... I don't know for sure but I've heard that once the Sumeragi no TouShu entered into conflict with the Sakurazuka no TouShu and the thing turned into an awful mess..." she said hesitantly. Setsuka had always wanted to have more info but apparently that topic was a taboo which no one wanted to talk about.(5) 

"That's just it?" Seishiro asked disappointed. "Two TouShu arguing amongst themselves?" 

"Not even I managed to find out more about what had happened. However both TouShu are long dead." 

"But this won't put Subaru-kun against me, would it?" he asked anxiously. 

"Why should it? It's not like you could be involved in events that happened before your birth! Besides we're such a distant branch from the main family that we can barely be considered related to it! Sumeragi-kun is probably avoiding to talk about it because he thinks the same," his mother assured. 

Seishiro frowned. He had no idea how but somehow he felt... related to those events. Somehow he feared they would turn up again, to ruin his life. 

* * *

"You're late," Hokuto pointed out doing her best to sound casual and not as worried as she felt. She knew Subaru didn't want her to worry for him. He didn't want her to involve herself in his matters. He always kept her at distance and she knew it was his way to care for her, because he didn't want her to have troubles on his own account. Subaru was so sure that Hokuto's life would be happier if she didn't care about him that all her efforts to persuade him that wouldn't be the case failed, and the more she tried to worry for him the farther away he ended up keeping her, so she had started that mummery of not really taking things to heart. It was too bad she wasn't a good actress in that but she made her best and Subaru seemed to appreciate her efforts. 

"I'm sorry," Subaru said politely. He hadn't meant to worry her, really, but he couldn't let Hokuto-chan try to take responsibility for his life and control it. She was only sixteen. She should only worry of her own happiness, not babysitting her younger brother. He didn't want her to sacrifice a single thing on his own account. He was sure he wasn't worth the effort, really. 

"Subaru, I know you don't want me to get involved into your friendships but... Sakurazuka Seishiro caused you enough problems already when you went to see him playing basketball... and I've heard some stories about him..." She trailed off and shuddered. The rumours over that boy were too many and not encouraging at all 

"I've heard them too," Subaru assured her. 

"Even the one in which he almost killed a teenager?" Hokuto asked. Subaru turned toward her, quite surprised. "He missed telling you that one, didn't he? That poor boy spent lot of time in the hospital. He broke his arm Subaru, like that, like it meant nothing to him!" she exclaimed and Subaru found himself suppressing a gasp of shock for this new tale of Seishiro-san's actions. There was something in that tale that disturbed Subaru deeply, for reasons unrelated to what that poor boy had to suffer due to Seishiro-san, like an old forgotten memory and he didn't like it. 

"Why? Why did he do something like that?" 

"It doesn't matter why! He's dangerous! What if he hurts you again?" Hokuto asked anxiously. She had no idea why she was taking it so at heart. When she had seen Sakurazuka near her brother her heart had a leap as if she had expected him to try to kill Subaru on the spot even if the boy was behaving friendly with him. 

"He apologized for yelling at me, Hokuto-chan. And he... helped me. Let him be, please," he requested as he automatically moved to pick up the unfinished sketch he had started the day before. Hokuto sighed knowing that was the end of the discussion. She knew she wouldn't win but she **_had_** to try. 

"Are you still drawing Mr. Dream?" she asked forcing a smile. "Subaru, only you can get so obsessed over someone you saw in your dreams only! And he's a smoker and definitely way older than you!" she joked watching as her brother gave to his rough sketch more definite lines, showing more clearly the figure of a man in suit and sunglasses, smoking a cigarette on a bridge. "What's that stuff he has on his hand, paint?" Hokuto asked. "Or is he hurt?" Subaru sighed. 

"I don't know..." he replied, frowning. _'I only remember it was red... red like blood...'_ but that was something he knew wouldn't be wise to tell to his sister... The figure in his draw smirked at him, a confident and self satisfied smirk. 

It was the figure of a grown up man, a man that probably Subaru would have done better to not frequent should he ever met him. Subaru knew and yet he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of longing each time he drew him... a sense of longing painful and yet sweet that only he could cause... Should he ever see him he would go with him without a second thought. He knew this. He would do it no matter what. No matter what. 

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. **'Casper, The Friendly Ghost'** is a cartoon created in 1945. Casper is a cute, pudgy ghost-child, who prefers making friends with people instead of scaring them. In 1995 **'Casper, The Friendly Ghost'** was turned into a movie, **'Casper'**. More movies followed this one. I'm assuming Seishiro saw one of them. 

2. Yep, the ghost (who's also the girl in Subaru's draws) is Monou Kotori and the tree is the one under which she was buried. The manga seemed to imply she managed to move over... but I assumed she came back to check things. Why hasn't she reincarnated? She decided she preferred not to so she could check things over. 

3. Despite being a Sakurazuka this time Seishiro is from a pretty unimportant Sakurazuka branch. He had completely missed Onmyoudo training and all he knows about the occult is what he saw in movies and he hadn't believed it to be real. 

4. In **'Tokyo Babylon'** Subaru was amazingly naive. This side of his personality hadn't left him. 

5. I'm assuming that, after Seishiro's death, the branch of the Sakurazuka Ichimon that took care of Onmyoudo and the Sakurazukamori had gone downhill. Subaru hadn't probably turned on them when he had inherited the title and, after his death, they would have been left without an heir. Internal conflicts might have worsened the situation of a part of the Ichimon that already existed in secrecy until the main branch became one that wasn't interested in continuing the Ichimon's Onmyouji's tradition. However the facts had been kept secret as well and that's why Setsuka knows so little about them. The Sumeragi Ichimon instead managed to survive the loss of Subaru, pretending he died in an earthquake. Subaru's grandmother had managed to run the family and find another heir who wasn't at Subaru's level but could still do and, without the Sakurazuka as rivals, the Sumeragi had grown in importance. However they had their internal battles too so things aren't that nice for them either. 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
I know, Subaru had said he only called Hokuto by name before meeting Seishiro but he had no idea if _'Kotori'_ is the girl's name or surname. She introduced herself simply as Kotori and he calls her as such.  
Yes, Seishiro's spoiled and persuaded he can beat everyone up. Even Fuma. However the two had never truly fought for real till the end so he doesn't really know.  
As a result of Karma's laws this time Kamui not only can beat up Fuma but he's also less inhibited in courting people. As for why he's courting Subaru and not Fuma... he had his own reasons to go after Subaru and not Fuma. You'll find out later why.  
Oh, and yes, as you could have noticed already in the previous chapter the boys aren't exactly as they were in **'X'**. Part is due to Karma and part is due to a different childhood. 

**Dictionary:**  
**-chan:** Name ending used to express affection and familiarity or to talk with a child  
**-kun:** Young  
**-sama:** "Lord" or "Lady"  
**-san:** "Mr." or "Mrs."  
**Bakemono:** "Goblin" or "Monster" or "Ghost"  
**Gakuen:** Campus  
**Gakuseifuku:** Student Uniform  
**Ichimon:** "Family" or "Household" or "Clan"  
**Kaasan:** Mother  
**Kami:** God  
**Omiai:** "Love Seeing". Formal Marriage Interview  
**Onmyoudo:** "Way of Yin and Yang". Yin and Yang are the male and female forces underlying the movement and changes of nature. Onmyoudo is based on the Chinese arts of astrology, divination and Taoist magic and also represents a mystical way of living in harmony with the forces of nature  
**Onmyouji:** "Person who practices Onmyoudo". Basically a magician, sorcerer, diviner and astrologer  
**Onmyoujutsu:** "Art of Yin and Yang". The ability to use Onmyoudo spells  
**Sakurazukamori:** "Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Burial Mound". The assassin who uses Onmyoujutsu to kill whomever threatens Japan  
**Sensei:** "The One Who Is Born Before". Used with the meaning of "Teacher" or "Doctor" or "Professor"  
**TouShu:** "Accepted Master". Family Head

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

To **Everyone who reviewed**: Thank you! You're a great encouragement for me! 

To **Francesca Akira89**: E' un caso di reincarnazione... e sЛ, c'Х una ragione se c'era qualcosa sul ponte... ma questo verrЮ spiegato piЫ avanti... 

To **Uchihadestiny**: (Blushes) Thank you! I'm glad you like how Setsuka turned out. I've tried to portray her as I thought she could be if she had been a normal woman... somehow her insane personality turned into a funnier one... and yes, she still deeply love her son... even if in a more normal way... the boys are living normal lives now so they're more carefree and, they'll show that this made them a bit... different somehow even if their soul is still the same. I hope you'll keep enjoying this story! 

To **Rein**: Don't worry I love long rantings! They help me to understand what was good and what was not. One of the things of the old Seishiro that's still in the new one is overconfidence, even if he has his insecurity moments, mostly due to his youth. Fuma and Seishiro showed some sort of bond in **'X'**... in this second life it had developed into some sort of friendship. Seishiro's been sleeping around... Fuma not yet. He's waiting for his special one. But he and Seishiro talk quite a lot about sex and which are their respective tastes... Actually poor Subaru couldn't figure the boys were talking about Kamui. He didn't know him well, 'Kamui-chan' is a very confident way to call a boy who's only a year younger than them and that would be more fitting for a child or a girl and Subaru couldn't figure who they expected him to dump, since, as far as he's involved, Kamui is only one of his Kouhai. However, since for the boy it's quite obvious they were referring to him they assume Subaru doesn't know his name. Subaru will be deliciously oblivious of other people's interest for him for a long time. Well... Karma is going to taunt their lives so they won't have a perfectly normal life... 

To **Ori**: I'm glad you like it. Past life will return to bug them again... 

To **Watanabe Emi**: Here it's the update! 

To **Dark Angel Of Fire Ice**: Seishiro in this is, mostly, a normal boy. The secret of the bridge will be explained in future... Sei-chan will have other interesting... 'meetings'... 

To **krad**: I'm glad you like this. Yes, you'll see more interaction between the boys, mostly between Seishiro and Subaru but Fuma and Kamui too will have some space...

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


	3. Chap 3: Promises

**Title: "Maybe It's Karma - Chap 3: Promises"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's **BASED ON THE MANGA**. It contains some Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), some OOC, a bit of sappiness.  
**Notes:** I wanted to write something less dark... Consider this another of my _'You'll end up paying for everything you did'_ story a bit happier than usual.  
**Disclaimer:**  
**"Tokyo Babylon"** and **"X"** belong to Clamp. I'm merely using their characters because I love them... especially Seishiro and Subaru...  
Ehy, do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensitive heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Thanks:** To **Von Questenberg** for betaing this! Thank you a lot!  
**Summary:** _Each action causes a reaction. If you die you'll pay the price of your actions in the next life. But what if now you're just an innocent teenager and all of sudden find yourself dealing with the mess you caused in your previous life? Can you fix things? Or will you end up making an even bigger mess this time?_

* * *

**_"Well don't you know I need a little indulgence?  
Listen to the hunter becoming hunted  
Every day there's a million advances  
Don't be too forceful you'll ruin your chances _**

Well don't you know that time is a broken glass  
That splinters against the wall?  
But the picture is coming back now baby,  
And I want to take it all 

Don't go making all these promises  
you know you cannot keep  
There's a time to play a king and a  
time to be a thief  
'Cause if you're making all these  
promises you know you cannot keep  
You know that time will be the thief and  
your fallen king will end up alone."  
(Savage Garden - "Promises") 

Seishiro continued happily in his hunting of Subaru-kun for the following days, almost completely oblivious of all his surroundings. He had never cared much about other people and now he was doing it even less, his attention completely focused on Subaru-kun. Basically he made sure to be always around him or after him, uncaring of how he was neglecting his team-mates, of how this was affecting his other social relations or of what others were thinking about it. The rest of the world was meaningless compared to the chance to spend time with Subaru-kun and he made it crystalline clear for everyone who happened to know him. 

Subaru-kun's sister didn't seem very pleased of his presence in her brother's life. He had no idea what to do with the girl, who seemed, strangely enough, completely insensitive to his charm but for whom Subaru-kun cared deeply. He had tried to be friendly with her, merely to please Subaru-kun of course, but she always looked at him as if she was expecting him to try to kill Subaru-kun on the spot or something equally dreadful and no, he wasn't exaggerating, the gaze was exactly that one. Seishiro was truly grateful Subaru-kun didn't let his sister's suspicions get between them but kept acting friendly to him, even if in that extremely shy, timid manner of his that was adorable but that forced things between them to proceed very slowly. 

Seishiro's mother was encouraging the thing the best she could. She was always trying to nose into Seishiro's relationship with the boy, offering tips, not all of which were really helpful, and lot of support and encouragement, insisting Seishiro bring Subaru-kun home or, at least, let her meet him, something Seishiro absolutely wasn't going to do, sure that she would surely scare away someone as shy as Subaru-kun. His mother however didn't pay any attention to Seishiro's attempts to keep her as far as possible from Subaru-kun and kept talking about Subaru-kun as the boy she wanted as son-in law since the boy was the only one capable to keep Seishiro out of troubles and to make him do regularly his homework. Seishiro wouldn't have been surprised to get back home one day and see her weaving for him a flag with the writing _'marry Sumeragi-kun'_ written on it, uncaring of how gay marriage was forbidden in Japan; but, after all, his mother was very much like him and this sort of things weren't just important enough for her to stop her. 

Sorata, Yuto and Kusanagi were feeling neglected but they were dealing with it well. They were used at Sakurazuka's behaviour. They doubted Sakurazuka's crush for his _'Subaru-kun'_ would last long, Sakurazuka's interests were often short lived since Sakurazuka grew easily bored of things and persons alike, but they saw nothing wrong in him finally running after someone and not simply being ran after. They were hoping Sakurazuka's newfound interest for a human being would improve his normally very egoistic and self-centred behaviour. 

Fuma, on the other hand, wasn't taking things so well. Not only had he known Seishiro from kindergarten but, until then, had believed he was his best and only friend. Instead he'd been replaced in a blink by a shy, frail boy who didn't seem even remotely so obsessed with Seishiro as Seishiro was of him, who didn't seem to do or be capable of doing anything in particular to deserve all that attention and that, Fuma feared, would never be capable to return Seishiro's affection. Seishiro's love interest was too shy and naОve, he didn't seem to get at all that Seishiro was courting him, and was so utterly different from Seishiro that, even if he should get it, he would never be able to make their partnership work. It didn't help that he was also Kamui-chan's object of... interest as of late. 

Kamui, like Seishiro, was also doing his best to glue himself as much as he could to Subaru but with little or no results. Despite his attempts it seemed that courtship wasn't his thing and, since he wasn't in the same class with Subaru, he had also fewer chances. Of course he tried to make up during club activity but so far he didn't get many results even if he managed to submerge Subaru with a long series of tales that had the purpose to persuade him that Seishiro was a jerk and Subaru would do better to stay away from him. Subaru however didn't seem to get the message and, more often than not, Kamui would vent his frustration ending up in some ice cream parlour with Fuma, spending all the time complaining over how Seishiro was stealing Subaru from him and how Seishiro didn't deserve Subaru at all. Fuma would just sat there, listening and paying for Kamui's ice creams, and, since he refrained himself from trying to court Kamui in that odd way of his that had only gained him more beating up than successes, his company seemed to be more appreciated than usual. 

It was only this that made Fuma decide he didn't mind that much if Seishiro were to spend lot of time with his beloved Sumeragi... Seishiro's friendship was important but it didn't compare with Kamui's affection and, anyway, Fuma kept telling himself Seishiro was merely going through a phase and that soon he would discharge Sumeragi as he had done with all his previous boyfriends and girlfriends. It was too bad he didn't manage to truly believe his own words... 

Subaru was dealing with his present situation patiently. He was a bit more used to Sakurazuka-san... to Seishiro-san's presence around him now. In his own way he liked the other boy a lot and yet a side of him was deathly afraid to get too close to him. He had realized that Seishiro-san was to him what a flame is for a moth. He didn't want to be burned and yet... he couldn't help feeling the pull, he couldn't help letting the two of them getting everyday a tiny little bit closer. It was a small step at time and it was rather hard to make it in the first place for one as unused at being around people as he was and yet... every day he made one. At least, he always told himself, he didn't delude himself hoping in... well Subaru didn't knew in what exactly he shouldn't hope. He just didn't hope at all. Seishiro-san's interest in him was bound to be fleeting. His life would never change for the better. After all he didn't even deserve the attentions the boy was giving him so how could he ask for more? But... as long as Seishiro-san kept wishing to be around him... he could try to enjoy it... couldn't he? With that in mind he made a point to take each day as it came and if it was good... it was all for the better, wasn't it? 

However the remaining people around Subaru and Seishiro didn't take so well the fact that an apparently meaningless newby was the object of all those attentions from Sakurazuka Seishiro and Shiro Kamui, two of the most popular boys in the whole CLAMP Gakuen. There were too many that wished to have that interest for themselves and had done everything they could to get it only to meet up with disappointment. It didn't seem acceptable how Subaru could interest them much without doing anything, without being anything exceptional! Sure, Subaru was an impressively good artist and a very good student and... well he was pretty but that just didn't seem enough to Seishiro and Kamui's admirers. Subaru, shy, quiet, sensitive, timid Subaru didn't seem an adversary that could compete with them. So he had to be gotten rid of, he had to be taught his place and that place was as far as possible for Kamui and most of all from Seishiro, who had the most ferocious and competitive admirers of the whole school since Seishiro was free and before he had also been willing to humour them, while Kamui was well known for being hunting ground for Monou Fuma only and didn't humour anyone, not even Fuma himself, and so could only be loved from afar. 

So Subaru soon found himself to be the favourite target of teasing, pranks and threats from quite a bunch of people hopelessly interested in one of the two. Subaru didn't complain, not even when their pranks and threats started to become serious and dangerous. Those boys and girls were smart enough to not bug him when Seishiro-san, Hokuto-chan or Shiro-san were around and that was all that mattered to him. Subaru knew that in each school, nearly in each class, there was someone who was tormented by his schoolmates. There was everywhere a bunch of teens that felt the need to gang up against a weaker and lonely teen to show how cool they were. Subaru had seen and even gone through way worse and he simply didn't care about what could happen to him, what could be done to him, as long as it involved him only and left out Hokuto-chan, Seishiro-san and Shiro-san. After all he was the one who had problems relating with others so he was sure it should have been his fault if he was mistreated. He believed he deserved it and so he bore it patiently, as a punishment for whatever sin those boys were thinking he had committed. After all he was so lucky he could have Seishiro-san's attentions, and Shiro-san's friendship of course, for himself so he truly believed he had no right to complain. 

Anyway everything went on smoothly enough until one morning Seishiro-san decided he had to retrieve Subaru's school shoes from the boy's locker for him.(1) As soon as he realized what Seishiro-san was going to do Subaru tried to warn him not to but Seishiro-san, as usual, plainly didn't listen. Of course he immediately let go of Subaru's shoes with a yelp when his fingers met something prickly hidden inside them. 

The shoes fell on the floor, revealing that someone had attached with some duck tape a bunch of pins inside them, so that whoever would try to take them without precautions, would end up being pricked, a not too original prank that however was rather effective.(2) With the shoes fell a note that had been left resting over them, a note written in Hiragana that said that Subaru should stay way from _'Sakurazuka Seishiro'_ or someone would make him regret it.(3) After reading it Seishiro turned confused eyes on Subaru-kun, who was asking him anxiously if he was fine. 

"I'm okay but... what's supposed to mean this? Who wrote that note?" Seishiro asked then in confusion. At first the thing made no sense to him. Why should someone feel the need to trouble Subaru-kun if he were to stay around him? What he and Subaru-kun were doing was their business only and he couldn't understand why people would feel the need to dare to intrude in his personal business. As far as he knew this had never happened before but Seishiro had always been uncaring of the troubles other people could have and, as far as he was involved, he was for a far more direct approach so he wouldn't even consider to leave a note. If he wanted someone to stay away from someone else he would have gone to say it on the face of said someone and made sure his message was deeply understood. Subaru-kun shrugged then patiently bent down to retrieve his shoes and free them from the pins with practiced ease, as if he was used to it, as if that kind of things happened to him every day. 

"It's not signed. Don't worry it's just a stupid joke," he stated dismissively but by then Seishiro had recovered from his confusion and was starting to get angry. Interruptions in his private life weren't going to be tolerated, especially when they aimed to keep Subaru-kun away from him and to hurt the boy. 

"A stupid joke? Those things stung! And why in the world should you stay away from me?" he yelled. "Who ever considered he could dare to tell you to stay away from me? Who ever dared to mess with **_my_** business?" Subaru-kun blinked then shook his head dismissively. 

"Seishiro-san, please, calm down. I'm really sorry you got hurt due to it but it was just a joke..." he told him again. "It doesn't matter, really..." 

"You expected it," Seishiro realized all of sudden. "That's why you told me I shouldn't take your shoes... And that's not a joke, isn't it? They're bullying you. They're trying to keep you far from me. Damn it, how long have they been tormenting you?" he asked gripping tightly Subaru-kun's shoulders. He knew that some students felt the need to harass another they judged weaker but he had never paid much attention to it before and, anyway, **_no one_** was allowed to harass **_his_** Subaru-kun. 

"Seishiro-san, it's nothing worth worrying about..." the boy repeated lowering his head as if ashamed. "I'm okay with it... I mean... okay isn't the right word but..." 

"The hell it's nothing worth worrying about! I'll rip the heart out from the first who dares to touch you, that's what I'll do! Then they'll see if it's a matter worth joking!" he yelled, loud enough to be heard in half of the building. 

"Seishiro-san!" Subaru-kun exclaimed looking scared. Seishiro knew Subaru-kun hated violence but this... this called for a harsh retribution and if he were to get his hands on who had done it... well, let's say that guy would have more than pricked fingers to complain about. 

"I'm not joking, Subaru-kun," he stated seriously, his hold on Subaru-kun's shoulders loosening slightly as he looked at the boy straight in the eyes. "I'll protect you from everything and everyone. It's a promise!" Subaru-kun lowered his head, unhappily. 

"I'm not sure this promise is a good idea..." he said quietly. Seishiro blinked, confused. Why did Subaru-kun seem unhappy now? 

"Subaru-kun, don't you trust me?" he asked, taking care to sound hurt which, at the moment, wasn't difficult at all. 

"I..." the boy stammered hesitantly before beginning to chew his lower lip nervously. "I... I don't want to cause you any trouble..." he said weakly. Seishiro grinned. He found Subaru-kun's caring nature really too cute for words. Impractical but definitely too cute. 

"Silly, you don't have to worry about that. I'll keep you save, I promise. I'll keep you safe forever!" he added smiling brightly. Subaru-kun tried to smile as well but it looked like a bittersweet smile, his eyes staring at the floor. 

"Okay..." he agreed, without conviction, as if he couldn't even dare to hope Seishiro would keep his word but didn't have the courage to tell this to him and Seishiro felt like groaning. He would have to do a lot of work to persuade Subaru-kun he would do exactly as he had said and that the boy, from now on, had never to worry again about others hurting him. "We... We'd better go to our class now or we'll be late..." Subaru-kun added a bit nervously and Seishiro sighed. He really wouldn't have minded to be late but if for Subaru-kun it was important to be on time... 

"Sure," he replied, taking Subaru-kun's hand into his uncaring of how it made Subaru-kun blush. "Let's go," he said beginning to lead Subaru-kun toward the class sure the best course of action possible was to show everyone that Subaru-kun was **_his_** and no one would manage to come between them. Oh, and he would also have to search for who placed those damn pins and wrote the note. There was no better way to teach people to keep away from his property than teach them the consequences of what happened to them when they didn't. Besides he had just promised to keep Subaru-kun safe and what better way to keep him safe than making whoever planned to hurt him unable to lift a finger? 

Seishiro however learned promises weren't so easy to keep and that he shouldn't make ones he wasn't sure he could keep that same day. 

* * *

Sakurazuka Setsuka knew it had been a period too good to last forever. Seishiro had been quiet for too long, something was bound to happen, something that would shatter that peace, something that not even Seishiro's crush for that kind boy Sumeragi-kun was could stop, she told herself as she walked through the corridors of the main building of CLAMP Gakuen. This didn't make her any happier she'd been summoned by CLAMP Gakuen's Rijichou for something Seishiro did, told she'd received the details when she arrived... Setsuka knew that, if she'd been summoned, there were high chances the parents of Seishiro's friends had been summoned as well but that didn't improve her mood either. She just didn't understand what she had ever done wrong in her past life to have such a troublesome son... 

She was, apparently, the first parent to arrive. However she wasn't prepared for what she found. 

Here they were, the five of them, the most troublesome boys of the whole CLAMP Gakuen, the main members of the school's basketball team, all waiting to be called by Rijichou, Seishiro, Monou-kun, Arisugawa-kun, Kigai-kun and even Shiyu-kun who normally was the quietest of the team but that often ended up being pulled by his mates into the troubles they did. Only... they didn't have the usual look they normally had when they had made a mess and didn't want to pay consequences for their reckless actions. They seemed worried and disappointed and Seishiro was even curled up on his chair, eyes downcast while Monou-kun was leaning his hand on his shoulder whispering to him in what seemed an attempt to encourage him or cheer him up. 

Setsuka frowned. She had never seen her son like that before. Seishiro had never looked upset before so something... terrible should have happened to him. She walked hurriedly toward him. 

"Sei-chan, what had happened?" she asked worriedly. If someone had dared to hurt her baby it would be hell to pay. No one was allowed to touch Sakurazuka Setsuka's son. Her protectiveness for her child was truly fearsome. Seishiro raised his head toward her, looking lost as a little child and causing her heart to squeeze painfully. 

"Kaasan... Subaru-kun is gonna die... and it's all my fault... I... I..." he murmured and she immediately trapped him into a tight hug. He let her, leaning limply in her embrace. That was truly serious, she realized. Seishiro never, **_never_** took responsibility for something he did before, no matter which consequences it could have, and if a boy, if Sumeragi-kun, was really going to die... Her eyes turned on Monou-kun demanding an explanation without talking and she saw the boy growing nervous. Not even that fearless brat that Monou-kun was felt like facing her motherly wrath. 

"It's not our fault, Sakurazuka-san, really! We're totally innocent this time! We were trying to help!" he exclaimed placing his hands in front of himself in defence. She arched her fine eyebrows doubtfully. They always declared themselves innocent, even when they were clearly the guilty ones. The others began supporting heatedly Monou-kun's declaration, talking all together. 

"It's all those Senpai's fault!" "They were the ones beating Sumeragi-kun!" "Yuzuriha-chan can confirm this! She called us!" "It's not our fault if Sumeragi felt sick!" "We were only helping!" "Those jerks escaped!" "Why are they always accusing us? We're innocent!" 

"That's all you always say!" Rijichou stated exiting from his room to join them in the waiting room. The boys feel silent just for a moment. 

"But it's true!" Monou-kun dared to complain in the end. 

"Silence! Sumeragi-kun's heath is weak and he also has heart trouble! Do you realize with your actions you might have murdered him?" the man asked them. Those boys had been a trouble right from kindergarten but this time he believed they had exaggerated. 

"Wait, Rijichou! This time it seems they might be telling the truth," a man told him as he walked with quick strides toward them. 

"Akira? Do you've news from Sumeragi-kun?" the man asked. 

"How's Subaru-kun?" Seishiro said anxiously, standing immediately and untangling himself from his mother's hold. Ijyuin Akira-san, one of the two helpers of the school Rijichou, turned toward him, smiling gently.(4) 

"Sumeragi-kun is better. He asked me to thank you and your friends for your help. He also asked if you know what had happened to the puppy he was trying to protect from those boys," the man replied. 

"Akira, do you mean that, for once, they didn't cause this mess?" Takamura Suoh-san, the Rijichou's other helper, asked dubiously is tone clearly implying that it was so unusual it truly seemed impossible to believe. 

"Exactly. According to Sumeragi-kun some older boys were molesting a puppy. He tried to stop them and got beaten up. Monou-kun and his team tried to help him when he felt sick and lost consciousness," Ijyuin-san summarized. 

"We were keeping telling this right from the beginning!" Fuma pointed out looking very smug, supported by Kigai and Arisugawa. 

"How exactly is Subaru-kun?" Seishiro prodded. This time he didn't care about being punished; he only wanted Subaru-kun to be all right. When he had seen him laying on the ground, beaten and unmoving and he had been unable to wake him up he... he had thought Subaru-kun was going to die... he had thought he would lose him forever and it had been... 

"He'll be fine soon. Just to make sure we'll keep him under observation in the hospital for a couple of days," Ijyuin-san told him in a reassuring tone. He wasn't only Rijichou's helper but a paediatrician also.(5) If he said Subaru-kun was going to be all right, it was probably true. Seishiro breathed in relief as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. 

"Nekoi Yuzuriha-chan went after the puppy Sumeragi-kun was protecting when Kigai had run to call for a doctor," Shiyu said to Ijyuin-san. "The poor thing had gotten scared and had escaped... Yuzuriha-chan's good with dogs. She might have already caught it and she likely will take very good care of it. Sumeragi-kun doesn't have to worry about it," he assured. 

"Yeah, Yuzuriha-chan is the best! And when she will have gotten it, she'll be also able to confirm we weren't the one who attacked Sumeragi!" Arisugawa chimed in. "We were the heroes that had faced the bad guys protecting the innocents and..." 

"Can I see Subaru-kun?" Seishiro asked, ignoring the others' talks. He had to see him. He had to make sure Subaru-kun wasn't mad at him anymore. He had to apologize. He'd been an idiot. He'd promised him protection and when the boy had needed it... 

"Sei-chan, it's late, maybe Sumeragi-kun would prefer to rest..." his mother told him resting her hand on his shoulder. 

"I have to see him!" he insisted, stubbornly determinate to not leave until he had seen Subaru-kun. He just... had to see him. He couldn't leave without seeing him. 

"Well..." Ijyuin-san said hesitantly. "Sumeragi-kun said he would like to see you so he could thank you in person so, if you promise to not agitate him..." 

"I won't even breathe without his permission!" Seishiro swore heatedly. "Please!" Ijyuin-san smiled warmly at him. 

"If your mother agrees, you can come with me for a quick visit," he said. Seishiro gave a quick glance at his mother, clearly implying she would never hear the end of it if she didn't let him go see his Subaru-kun. 

"Go. I doubt I would manage to drag you at home if I didn't let you see him first," Setsuka said, smiling. For once Seishiro wasn't guilty of making a mess. She assumed his innocence deserved a reward. Seishiro smiled back before following happily Ijyuin-san, the perfect portray of an angelic teen that really didn't match with his true nature. CLAMP Gakuen's Rijichou looked at him leaving than at the other boys still waiting. 

"You can go home as soon as your parents will retrieve you. But first I want the names of the other boys that attacked Sumeragi-kun and I'll warn you that you all will be suspended the next time you take part in such a riot. You were supposed to go call a teacher, not to beat Sumeragi-kun's aggressors," he said sternly. Not that he hoped his words would impress them since he'd been repeating them from years by now but he had a role to keep up. 

The boys agreed obediently. As long as they weren't punished everything was fine for them. 

* * *

Seishiro followed Ijyuin-san through the hospital corridors toward Subaru-kun's room. When they had almost reached it, he caught sight of Sumeragi Hokuto-chan and groaned. He knew the girl hated him and that she would never let him see Subaru-kun, especially not after what it had happened, not caring it wasn't even Seishiro's fault! 

Sumeragi-chan noticed him as well but, instead of frowning, glaring at him and trying to kick him away after covering him in insults as she usually did, a thing he patiently ignored only for Subaru-kun's sake, she ran to hug him tightly enough to almost strangle him and thanked him quite energetically for protecting her brother, leaving him confuse for her sudden change of heart. A corner of Seishiro's mind decided than a hurricane was less dangerous than Sumeragi-chan. However her hate for him seemed to have melted away and he was glad for this. It could have been a problem if his soon-to-be sister-in-law hated him. 

"Are you going to see Subaru?" she asked then, finally releasing him. He wondered how his shy, timid Subaru-kun and this... force of nature might be related as he nodded, desperately hoping she wouldn't try to stop him. He wanted to see Subaru-kun but he had promised to not upset him and arguing with his sister might do it and... 

"It's a wonderful idea, then you can keep him some company in my place while I go to get something to eat, Sei-chan, won't you?" she replied winking at him all cheerfulness and sunshine. He looked at her in confusion for a moment. Sei-chan? Since when she was so friendly and informal with him? And he could stay with Subaru-kun? Was it Christmas? Then he decided he didn't really care what Sumeragi-chan... Hokuto-chan's reasons were as long as they let him see Subaru-kun and grinned happily, nodding and promising her he would take very good care of her brother. She grinned, patted him energetically on his back and then ran away. 

Oh boy. 

He was on Hokuto-chan's good side. It sounded so weird and unexpected he couldn't almost believe it. However that could be useful but... but what would Subaru-kun say to him? Would he be disappointed because he hadn't been able to protect him? Angry? He didn't know and he couldn't help but worry as Ijyuin-san knocked at Subaru-kun's door. 

"Sumeragi-kun? There's a visitor for you," the man announced before opening the door and moving on a side, allowing Seishiro to enter alone. He did so, even if in an uncharacteristically hesitant manner. 

"Hi," he said quietly as soon as he was in. 

"Seishiro-san?" Subaru-kun said in a surprised tone as soon as he caught sight of him, before smiling happily, his eyes shining. "I'm so glad to see you!" he added sounding delighted. Seishiro blinked at him, surprised. Subaru-kun wasn't mad at him? Even if he had failed him? Seishiro, who instead was prone to pretend a lot from other and get disappointed very easily, couldn't just understand how Subaru-kun could not be mad at him. 

"I'll leave you alone to talk freely," Ijyuin-san said in the meantime from behind Seishiro before leaving. Seishiro walked hesitantly toward Subaru-kun. The smaller boy was a mess and, even if now the doctors had took care of all his cuts and bruises covering them with bandages and band aids, he looked so pale... so small and frail it would take nothing to crush him... 

"Thank you so much," the boy said quietly before lowering his gaze and blushing slightly. "You... you protected me against those boys... they... they didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked then raising his eyes to look at him anxiously. Seishiro shook his head in denial then just stared at Subaru-kun for a moment before walking close to him. 

"Subaru-kun?" he asked when he was at his side. 

"Yes?" the boy replied looking up at him in confusion, unable to understand what Seishiro-san was up and with no idea about how he should react to that unusually quiet and subdued behaviour. It wasn't like Seishiro-san to be so silent and... wary around him. Was he maybe mad at him? Yet that didn't seem the case... 

"Can I touch you? I mean... you've been hurt... you might be sore... I don't want to make matters worse... I mean..." For the first time in his life Sakurazuka Seishiro felt nervous, afraid to be rejected, to do the wrong thing. Subaru-kun looked at him questioningly. 

"I'm not that badly hurt, really..." he hurried to reassure Seishiro. "You don't have to worry..." However he didn't expect that the other boy would trap him into a tight hug. "Sei... Seishiro-san?" he stammered, blushing widely. Seishiro felt Subaru-kun's body pressed tightly against himself, the boy was so warm, so soft, so small, so frail, so beautiful and special to him and he might have lost him had things gone in the wrong way... he might have... he might have... and there had never been something he'd been so tremendously afraid to lose... as if his whole life without Subaru-kun made no sense... 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad at me, I'm so sorry... I promised I would protect you and instead... I'm so sorry..." he began repeating over and over and for once apologizing came absolutely naturally. He clung to Subaru-kun, refusing to let him go, afraid he would lose him if he were to release him, as if the boy could disappear under his gaze. In that moment, he just needed to know Subaru-kun was here, with him. 

"Seishiro-san... I'm not mad... honest..." Subaru said hesitantly, unsure which would be the best course of action. Normally Seishiro-san was always so confident. He had never seen him scared or worried or sorry. It... hurt him to see Seishiro-san like that and he felt guilty for being responsible for Seishiro-san's distress. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you... But I'm fine now... really, you don't have to worry about me... I'm not worth that much and..." 

"But you're important to me, Subaru-kun!" Seishiro stated, moving a little so that he could look at him in the eyes. "And I didn't protect you! And I always dragged you along, making you run here and there, scaring you and agitating you everyday when you..." Seishiro trailed off. He had never known Subaru-kun had heart troubles. Sure, he knew the boy's health was frail but... but he had never known to which extent, he had never worried to find out and, in doing so, with his reckless actions, with his constant dragging Subaru-kun around without bothering to think at the boy's health, he could have put Subaru-kun in danger. Subaru-kun however shook his head at his words. 

"I... I have fun with you. Before... only Hokuto-chan and the Shirei like Kotori-san wanted to have me around. You... you instead... you keep me around and treat me like a normal person. I... I like it," he admitted shyly, blushing as he looked at him wistfully as if being dragged around by Seishiro had been the thing Subaru-kun had loved the most in his whole life. Seishiro stared at him then returned to hug him, leaning his head against Subaru-kun's shoulder tiredly, feeling drained all of sudden. He wasn't used at worrying about others and the fear to lose the other boy... had been an exhausting experience, one he didn't want to repeat ever again. 

"I'll treat you better, I promise. This time I'll really keep you safe. No one will ever be allowed to hurt you again, to make you cry again, I promise. No one will hurt you, Subaru-kun. And I'll also make sure you'll get lot of fun and I'll drag you in the best places and I'll be more careful, more careful so you'll have fun but won't get tired or agitated or everything. You'll be safe with me, always," Seishiro-san mumbled, sounding a bit like a little child. Subaru smiled at his words then, hesitantly, hugged him back. He wasn't really used at hugging people but... but Seishiro-san seemed to need it and he wasn't good at refusing things to him. Subaru knew Seishiro-san was stubborn, bossy, troublemaker, egoistical and normally didn't give a damn about others but... but with Subaru... he had been kind to Subaru and Subaru... wanted to make him happy. Safe. More than everything. It was odd but to keep Seishiro-san happy and out of troubles had turned out as being Subaru's imperative in life, the thing he wished the most, as if he had been born with that purpose. 

"Okay. I trust you, Seishiro-san," he replied softly, knowing it was what the other boy wanted, needed to hear. In truth it didn't matter to him if Seishiro-san were to keep his promise or not. Actually he doubted a teenager could keep such promise but it was okay. Seishiro-san was still his friend, he still wanted him around. To Subaru nothing else mattered more. 

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. In Japanese schools students change shoes before entering in class. They keep their school shoes in a locker and, when they arrive at school they wear them and place the other shoes in the locker. 

2. Prank taken straight from **'Video Girl Ai'** a manga from Katsura Masakazu so I assume that's a thing teenagers would do in Japan. 

3. Hiragana is a Japanese syllabary, one component of the Japanese writing system, along with Katakana and Kanji. Hiragana are used for words for which there are no kanji and suffixes such as _'-san'_. Hiragana are also used in words for which the kanji form is not known to the writer, is not expected to be known to the readers or is too formal for the writing purpose. 

4. Yes, CLAMP Gakuen's Rijichou is still Imonoyama Nokoru with his two helpers Takamura Suoh and Ijyuin Akira. They're older than in **'X'**, of course. 

5. Akira, Suoh and Nokoru didn't show up in **'X'** only but also in **'20 Mensou Ni Onegai!'**, **'Hagunsei Senki'**, **'Gakuen Tokukei Duklyon'**, **'CLAMP Gakuen Tantei Dan'**. In **'20 Mensou Ni Onegai!'** it was said that Akira became a paediatrician. 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
For who's wondering most of the things happening in this fic to the assorted characters are due to Karma. In his previous life Fuma kicked Kamui around... now he's the one who's being kicked around. Subaru's physical conditions as well are all due to Karma. What did exactly Subaru did to deserve all this? It'll be revealed later. And don't worry, Karma will hit Seishiro too. 

**Dictionary:**  
**-chan:** Name ending used to express affection and familiarity or to talk with a child  
**-kun:** Young  
**-san:** "Mr." or "Mrs."  
**Gakuen:** Campus  
**Kaasan:** Mother  
**Rijichou:** Board Chairman  
**Senpai:** "Older Co-worker" or "Older Classmate"  
**Shirei:** Spirit Of A Dead

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

To **Everyone who reviewed**: Thank you! You're a great encouragement for me! 

To **Watanabe Emi**: Actually here Kamui is throwing himself only at Subaru... and he's doing it for what he thinks are good reasons, the same that keep him away from Fuma. But I guess everything will be clearer when I'll explain his motivations... 

To **Francesca Akira89**: No, non c'Х molto da sapere sul tipo a cui Seishiro ha rotto il braccio. Seishiro ha litigato con lui e... crack. Non Х proprio un angioletto... No, come puoi vedere l'istintiva repulsione di Hokuto non Х durata tanto. Lei conservava un vago ricordo di Seishiro che faceva del male a Subaru... o meglio piЫ che altro una sensazione senza vere memorie attaccate ad essa... cosЛ non si fidava di lui. La vita di Fuma non sarЮ facile... ma Х anche colpa sua... 

To **Aerine Lillet**: Considering Seishiro is younger and spoiled I thought his childish side would be more prominent in him in this universe. However you'll see other sides of the old Seishiro as well. Subaru's born to be adorable and he deserved to at least get the work he wanted... A lot of my fics are on pause? Actually I've only 5 ongoing fics... and 3 of them are being updated regularly... even if slowly... 

To **Lady Samurai**: I'm glad you like Sei-chan and yes, he's hopelessly in love for Subaru... even if he'll need time to understand how much! I hope you'll keep liking this story!

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


	4. Chap 4: Nothing Really Matters

**Title: "Maybe It's Karma - Chap 4: Nothing Really Matters"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's **BASED ON THE MANGA**. It contains some Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), some OOC, a bit of sappiness.  
**Notes:** I wanted to write something less dark... Consider this another of my _'You'll end up paying for everything you did'_ story a bit happier than usual.  
**Disclaimer:**  
**"Tokyo Babylon"** and **"X"** belong to Clamp. I'm merely using their characters because I love them... especially Seishiro and Subaru...  
Ehy, do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensitive heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Thanks:** To **Von Questenberg** for betaing this! Thank you a lot!  
**Summary:** _Each action causes a reaction. If you die you'll pay the price of your actions in the next life. But what if now you're just an innocent teenager and all of sudden find yourself dealing with the mess you caused in your previous life? Can you fix things? Or will you end up making an even bigger mess this time?_

* * *

_**"When I was very young  
Nothing really mattered to me  
But making myself happy  
I was the only one  
Now that I'm grown  
Everything's changed  
I'll never be the same  
Because of you. **_

Nothing really matters  
Love is all we need  
Everything I give you  
All comes back to me."  
(Madonna - "Nothing Really Matters") 

Seishiro visited Subaru-kun daily during his whole stay at the hospital, carrying him books to read and even notes from the lessons. 

Hokuto-chan, who seemed to find it amusing, went so far as to let him be alone with Subaru-kun more often than not and even provided tips about Subaru-kun's taste. Seishiro made it a point to remain on her good side, since it was definitely advantageous. 

Seishiro's team mates had come to visit Subaru-kun once, and the boy had thanked them profusely in that shy, timid manner of his for their help, apologising more than once for having troubled them. They waved off his thanks and apologies and tried to cheer him up with casual chatting only to be chased away by a rather jealous and possessive Seishiro, accusing them of disturbing Subaru-kun's rest. Of course he didn't leave with them and didn't even let Subaru-kun rest since he kept chatting with him pretending to have his whole attention all the time but, to Seishiro, it didn't matter because Subaru-kun seemed to appreciate his presence and Seishiro loved to be alone with him, making a point to get closer to him and know him better each day a bit more. 

When Subaru-kun was finally released from the hospital, the first thing that Seishiro did the morning after was get up earlier than usual so he could show up at Subaru-kun's door in time to accompany him to school. He had decided that he would never again leave the boy unsupervised and that he could start keeping him safe accompanying him to school everyday. Since Subaru-kun grew so shy he couldn't even stammer a word each time Seishiro asked him his address or mentioned him he wanted to accompany him to school, he had used Hokuto-chan's complicity to find out Subaru-kun's address and to learn the time at which the boy left his home to go to school. 

Somehow, between him and his team mates, they also persuaded Subaru-kun to eat with them. Seishiro didn't really like the idea of sharing Subaru-kun with Fuma and the others, but the Senpai could be planning to take revenge on Subaru-kun after they had been punished for what they did to him, and Seishiro believed that some back up help might always be useful. Plus this had the bonus of keeping Subaru-kun away from that dumb and annoying Shirei. 

Subaru-kun didn't really look enthusiastic at the idea of eating with the others. While he had kind of gotten used to Seishiro's presence, he still seemed too shy and embarrassed when he was around someone else that wasn't his sister or Seishiro to manage more than keep his head lowered, fidget nervously and be totally unable to utter a single world. Fuma and the others were instructed to let him be, allowing only Seishiro to fuss over him, which the boy did without a single interruption, submerging Subaru-kun in attentions. It took Subaru-kun a couple of weeks before he seemed comfortable enough in that setting to manage to make some timid comments and to not start stammering nonsense if someone addressed a question in his direction. 

Once lessons were finished Seishiro always accompanied him to the art club. When the club was finished, Seishiro was there to accompany him to work acting as a perfect and very efficient bodyguard. 

Seishiro still insisted on helping Subaru-kun in his work, saying it was payback because the boy regularly helped him with his homework, but in truth also because he was worried physical work could be too hard for the boy. He had no clear idea what exactly Subaru-kun's health problems were since Subaru-kun absolutely didn't want to talk about them and his sister, once questioned, complained for hours about how the grown-ups and Subaru-kun didn't let her know, but Imonoyama-san had implied it was something serious and Hokuto-chan seemed to believe so as well and Seishiro had seen Subaru-kun falling and had thought he would die and he... he didn't want to take risks. Plus it was a wonderful excuse to spend time with Subaru-kun. 

Subaru-kun, by then, had finally learned to not bother trying persuading Seishiro it was totally unnecessary for Seishiro to waste his precious time helping him and that he would help Seishiro with homework anyway, so he just smiled gratefully in Seishiro's direction each chance he got while they were working. Seishiro loved that. 

Once finished working they would study together at the library and then Seishiro would accompany him home. So far Subaru-kun hadn't managed to find the courage to invite him inside, he would just pause on the door, blush and began to babble, but he never managed to formulate an actual invitation. 

Seishiro, even if with some difficulty... fine, even if with a lot of difficulty, was managing to not push him admirably. Well, so each day he tasted the ground making some _'casual'_ observations about everything that could imply in the most obvious manner he knew (since he knew Subaru-kun would completely miss it if he were to be too vague) that he wanted to enter into Subaru-kun's house but, contrary to his usual habit, he didn't invite himself inside. He wanted Subaru-kun to be the one to invite him. Then, he would likely abuse that invitation each chance he would get, but he wanted it to come from Subaru-kun. 

Seishiro also attempted many, many times to invite Subaru-kun to his house, especially when he knew his mother wasn't in, but the boy shied away from whose invitations as hurriedly as he could, complaining he couldn't bother Seishiro like that and refusing to believe he wouldn't be a bother at all. Seishiro then tried to invite him saying his mother would be there as well, hoping Subaru-kun was being so difficult only because he was too shy to be comfortable at being alone with Seishiro but, strangely enough, at the idea he could end up meeting Seishiro's mother, he seemed to grow even more contrary. Seishiro knew his mother deserved to be feared but Subaru-kun didn't know her yet and he wasn't into gossip so he should have felt more reassured by her presence than scared. 

However, apart from the matter of entering in Subaru-kun's house or having the boy enter in his own things were going pretty well between them and, if someone were to ask to Seishiro, he could have affirmed without a ounce of doubt he had never been happier in his whole life. 

* * *

The Senpai tried to get revenge on Subaru few days later, when they found him waiting for Seishiro-san to finish his training. That day the art club had finished earlier than usual and so Subaru had thought he could go and wait for Seishiro-san for a change. Normally it was always Seishiro-san who had to wait for him. He thought he could return the favour... even if he wasn't fully sure the boy would appreciate it. Even if he was always very happy when Seishiro-san said he wanted to spend time with him Subaru still had to figure out **_why_** Seishiro-san wanted to do it. 

Anyway he was quietly waiting for Seishiro-san outside of the basketball club's gym hoping his presence wasn't bothering anyone when the boys with whom he had argued over the puppy noticed him, surrounded him and ordered him to follow them if he didn't want to cause trouble for the basketball team. Subaru did so without discussion. He wasn't scared. He wasn't afraid to be hurt. He had faced worse and should he have another heart attack... he wasn't scared to die either. It would be better for Hokuto-chan if she didn't have a weak and sick brother to care about. His only worry was not causing trouble for Seishiro-san and his friends. They'd been so kind to him... he would hate to cause them trouble... 

As soon as they reached a place the Senpai deemed satisfactorily distant and secluded one of them pushed Subaru's back violently, causing him to tumble on the ground. 

"You shouldn't have interfered while we were having our fun with that stray dog, and most important of all, you shouldn't have reported it to Rijichou-sama," another, a tall one, told him. 

"Yes, you should have more respect for your Senpai. You think that because you're Sakurazuka's new toy you can do whatever you want!" another added with a malicious grin. Subaru didn't reply and tried to stand only to be sent on the ground again by a rough kick delivered to his right leg. He felt back on his hands and knees suppressing a hiss. He should have known that standing would have seen only as an act of defiance, but those boys were going to beat him up anyway and Subaru had been taught from early childhood to stand up and face a beating bravely. He wasn't going to bow his head and cower in fear. He wasn't going to try to defend himself either. He saw no point in it and, anyway, he was against violence. He didn't like to see people hurt, even if said people were hurting him. 

"You don't get up, unless we say you can! You must learn to obey to your elders!" the teen that had kicked him said. "Scum like you is good only to be stepped over," he added, resting one of his feet on Subaru's head and then kicking him again, thankfully not too hard. The others laughed. They were looking like they were having fun and Subaru knew bullies well enough to know they were only at the beginning. Slowly, calmly, Subaru managed to get on his knees again but standing would prove difficult since his ankle hurt and it was probably twisted. 

"You should thank us, you know? You needed to be taught to respect your Senpai. You'll see that the next time you'll tell Rijichou-sama only what we'll tell you to tell him!" another one added sounding very proud of himself. Subaru looked at him straight in the eyes. 

"I won't lie. Ever," he stated, firmly. He knew what he was. He knew he mattered nothing. He knew it would be better if he had never existed. This didn't mean he would do something he deemed wrong. Ever. They stopped laughing and frowned down at him, displeased by his stubbornness, likely used at never being contradicted, and the one that had kicked him moved closer, probably in order to hit him again. 

"You'll really need a..." That boy didn't manage to end his sentence as he found himself being grabbed him roughly and slammed against the wall violently as his arm was bent behind him painfully. 

"What did I tell you? No one touches my Subaru-kun!" Seishiro hissed keeping him still. He'd been worried sick when he'd been told by Kishu she saw Subaru-kun being carried away by some Senpai and now he wanted retaliation for this time and the previous too. And when Seishiro asked for payback he always asked a large interest as well. The other Senpai considered helping their mate but then they saw Seishiro's friends coming their way and preferred escaping. They might be older but no one with an ounce of brain wanted to mess with the basketball team. Seishiro and his friends were truly dreaded by all the school's students. 

"Seishiro-san, please, let him go, you're hurting him!" Subaru asked, trying to get up and falling immediately back down his ankle hurting even more. He felt confused when Arisugawa-san and Shiyu-san, seeing him fall back on the ground, went to check on him immediately, just to make sure he was fine. 

Seishiro saw Subaru-kun falling back down and vengefully slammed his prisoner's head against the wall, hard. They had hurt Subaru-kun again, it was all his mind was capable to think. They had hurt Subaru-kun again! They were going to learn no one was allowed to touch his Subaru-kun. No one. He would never allow him and whoever were to try would pay for it, he would make sure of it. 

"Sakurazuka, please, let go!" Seishiro's captive begged, a trail of blood beginning to drip from the cut he reported on his forehead as Seishiro's hold on his arm tightened even more painfully. He knew that if Seishiro weren't going let go of him soon he would end up breaking his arm. Seishiro had already broken other people's bones without trouble or hesitation. That boy knew and he was scared. His fear and his pain felt good. He would learn. He would learn that Subaru-kun belonged to Seishiro only and no one else could touch him. 

"Why should I? You almost killed my Subaru-kun. If I only break your arm you'll get off way too easy..." Seishiro replied in a cruel whisper. "Maybe I would do better to cripple you permanently, so you'll learn to keep your hands away from him..." 

"Seishiro-san, please, don't!" Subaru exclaimed, forcing himself to stand and limp close enough to Seishiro-san to grip the boy's arm. "Seishiro-san, please, don't! You'll only get yourself in trouble if you'll do and I don't want anyone to be hurt due to me! Please! This won't help at all!" he pleaded, feeling scared. Seishiro-san wouldn't, couldn't do that. Not Seishiro-san. Despite all the tales he had heard over him the boy had always been so kind with Subaru... he couldn't really mean he would do that. Not Seishiro-san. Not Seishiro-san. 

"He hurt you! He has to pay!" Seishiro-san shouted, glaring at him angrily and Subaru blinked, trying to fight back tears of pain at the idea Seishiro-san was angry at him too. 

"I don't want him to! Please, Seishiro-san, please!" he insisted anyway. He wasn't worth much and, sooner or later, Seishiro-san was bound to notice it. He had always known sooner or later Seishiro-san would hate him like everyone else. He had no idea it would hurt so much but... but this didn't mean he would allow him to hurt a boy and to get himself in a mess. "Seishiro-san... please..." he repeated still clinging to him. 

Seishiro frowned, clenching his teeth as he glared with hate at the boy he was keeping captive. He wanted revenge. He wanted revenge so badly... He wanted to destroy, to murder that boy that had touched his Subaru-kun, that had tried to take his Subaru-kun away from him. Yet... yet Subaru-kun had asked him... and in such a begging tone... Seishiro pulled away from the wall his prisoner and pushed him on the ground roughly, causing him to fell on it painfully. 

"If I ever see you or one of your friends around my Subaru-kun, I'll kill you," he stated in such a cold tone it froze everyone's blood. No one had ever heard him using that tone before and even his team mates looked at him worriedly. The other boy looked at him with fear-filled eyes before nodding and hurrying to run away. 

"Thank you," Subaru-kun whispered timidly, head lowered. His fingers were still gripping Seishiro's arm, even if they weren't holding him that tight anymore. Seishiro didn't turn toward him at first. 

"Why did you want him to be spared? He hurt you," he asked in a tone void of emotions. He hadn't liked how Subaru-kun had defended that boy. He wanted to be the only one that mattered to Subaru-kun. Subaru-kun didn't need to care for anyone else. 

"I... I don't want people to be hurt... and I... I don't want you to get in trouble... not due to me..." Subaru-kun replied simply. Seishiro sighed, feeling a strange sense of relief. If Subaru-kun was worried for him... then it was fine. He turned looked at him and noticed the boy's sad and humble look as well as the dirt on his face and clothes and the scratch on his forehead. Subaru-kun was still holding his arm... but it was as if the boy expected that, once he let it go, he would have to let go of Seishiro forever, as if he believed Seishiro wanted to get rid of him. Seishiro frowned as he felt as if a distance had been put between them and reminded himself he should really know better than to yell at Subaru-kun. The boy was so shy and self-loathing it took nothing to make him feel unwanted. But he had no reason to feel unwanted by Seishiro, Seishiro decided as he gently rested his hand on Subaru-kun's cheek, causing the boy to look at him in surprise, a tiny flicker of hope shining in those beautiful green eyes of his. 

"They hurt you again," Seishiro observed in a gentle tone. "And I... I promised you..." He swallowed trying to keep the anger he felt at bay as his fingers rise to trace Subaru-kun's bruise. The blending had dimmed but it still needed to be cleaned and disinfected. 

"It's..." Subaru-kun began then swallowed. "It's okay, really, it was just a bad fall, it's nothing serious," he said dismissively, his fingers clenching again on Seishiro's arms as if he was silently pleading for attention, closeness. 

"It's not okay. You're hurt. And you were limping," Seishiro replied gently, pulling Subaru-kun against his chest and wrapping his arms around him protectively. "It's not okay." 

"Ah... I... I..." Subaru stammered trying to deny it. However, being in the safe shelter of Seishiro-san's arms, with the boy rubbing his back soothingly, again in Seishiro-san's good graces, made talking extremely difficult. And when Seishiro-san asked him in a concerned tone if those boys had scared him with their behaviour... all of sudden Subaru felt more prone to begin to cry when no harsh beating would have prompted him to do so before. Being beaten by bullies was something he could deal with, something he was used to deal with. Seishiro-san's care and kindness instead... He... he couldn't explain how Seishiro-san could affect him, not even to himself and that... that wasn't good. Subaru knew he couldn't have the luxury to depend on someone else but... "I... no... I... I... it's late... I've to go to work... and... and I'm fine, Seishiro-san, really..." he babbled, blushing as he realized only in that moment that they were hugging **_in public_**, with an **_audience_**, and knowing they should part immediately, but extremely unwilling to do so. 

"You shouldn't work in this state, Subaru-kun, "Seishiro-san observed without releasing him, despite Subaru's weak and unwilling attempt to get free. 

"I... I must go, Seishiro-san..." Subaru countered, trying to free himself with a bit more determination. 

"But you can't walk," Seishiro-san pointed out loosening his hold but not fully releasing Subaru. 

"I... I'll manage..." Subaru replied not daring to look at him, his cheeks flaming as he fought down the wish to be hugged again. He heard Seishiro-san sighing loudly. 

"Well, that only means I'll have to carry you on my shoulders," the boy told him and despite his tone was patient and resigned there was an undertone that seemed to imply that Seishiro-san had been waiting for a chance like that for ages. Subaru blushed even more at the idea of being carried and tried to dissuade Seishiro-san the best he knew... which wasn't much. It didn't work. In the end he was forced to allow Seishiro to carry him on his shoulders. 

* * *

Fuma frowned as he observed Seishiro walking away with his _'beloved'_ Subaru-kun. He wasn't particularly fond of how things were going. 

"Hey, did you all see what I think I saw?" Arisugawa asked when he was sure Seishiro was distant enough to not be able to hear them, his eyes still on him as he carried Sumeragi away. 

"I'm afraid so but I still can't believe to my own eyes," Kigai replied, equally staring to Seishiro. 

"Sakurazuka didn't beat up that guy because Sumeragi-kun asked so. I wouldn't have believed it possible for Sakurazuka to listen someone if I hadn't seen it," Shiyu commented. "In fact I think I'm still in shock." 

"And he called him _'**HIS** Subaru-kun'_! Wow, Seishiro's got it bad this time, doesn't he?" Kigai added, smiling. 

"Do you think we should report this to Aoki? It'll be a first page article for the school journal!" Arisugawa suggested, grinning and Fuma wondered what in the world they had to be so happy about.(1) Didn't they understand the situation? Didn't they realize the danger? Didn't they... 

"Monou? Monou, why aren't you saying something? Hey, KaiChou!" Kigai called him. Fuma blinked as he realized he had spaced out then returned his attention on his friends that were looking at him with concerned expressions. He frowned as he stared at them and thought through the situation at hand. 

Fuma had known Seishiro his whole life. Seishiro had always been a brat who cared only for himself. Fuma had stuck with him because... well, they had something in common and they could have fun together and he was sure Seishiro needed a friend but... but he had never deluded himself believing Seishiro might truly care about their friendship. For Seishiro it was just a useful tool and Fuma was kind of all right with that. He was used to Seishiro's lack of care and at his spoiled brat's attitude. He had kind of babied him in the same way he did with Kamui-chan sometimes. He had never actively tried to change him one way or another; on the contrary he had supported him even when he knew Seishiro's actions would turn out troublesome for other people, believing his duty as friend was merely to make sure Seishiro wouldn't get hurt, that he would get what he wished for. However... he had never seen Seishiro fall so badly for someone else, caring so much for someone else. Sumeragi was all that Seishiro could think about recently, like an obsession, an addiction, a need. 

Sumeragi was the only one able to make him truly happy or truly sad or truly angry when before Seishiro had only felt amused or annoyed or irritated. 

Seishiro wasn't simply crushing on him; he'd fallen in love head on, fallen in love with a boy he barely knew. 

Problem was that Sumeragi was totally oblivious of it. The boy seemed to truly like Seishiro, he just... didn't realize what the other felt for him. Or didn't want to. Sumeragi Subaru seemed always to undervalue Seishiro's feelings for him, as if he just couldn't see their depth. 

No, that wasn't exactly right. 

It was more as if the boy too had his personal obsessions, problems and feelings he didn't want or couldn't share, and that affected everything he did, stopped him from accepting that another could care for him. 

Yet... there was something strong, firm, in that apparently weak boy and Fuma had realized it the moment Sumeragi had talked back to him. Sumeragi was always afraid to hurt others but he hadn't been scared that Fuma might have hurt him. He hadn't been hiding behind Seishiro's back; he just didn't care he could be hurt. As he hadn't today. 

Sumeragi lived in his own world with his own rules and, even if Seishiro believed he had been allowed to be part of it, in fact he wasn't. 

Sumeragi was merely dealing with him as one would deal with a welcomed even if self-invited guest. He was patient, polite and happy to see him but he knew he would leave, he didn't delude himself thinking he would stay. 

Problem was that Seishiro didn't plan to leave and, if asked, Seishiro would refuse to leave, he would fight to stay and, at that point, Fuma had no idea what would happen. Seishiro didn't know how to take a _'no'_ but Sumeragi wasn't the type who would easily bend to someone's wishes. If Sumeragi were to try to push Seishiro away for whatever silly reason the boy could come up with... Seishiro would never accept it and Fuma... Fuma didn't want to think what that could cause. 

"We must help Seishiro to win Sumeragi over," he stated. Three pairs of eyes looked at him in disbelief. 

"**WHAT?**" Arisugawa exclaimed. "You're mad! You know Sakurazuka, he'll murder us if we mess in his business!" 

"Not to mention he's overly possessive of Sumeragi-kun," Kigai added in his usual calm tone. "If he didn't murder us for meddling, he'll do for coming closer to him." 

"And we aren't really the best choice to do this..." Shiyu added nervously. "I mean... None of us are into boyfriends... well, except you maybe... and anyway what do we know about Sumeragi-kun that might help Sakurazuka? Between Sumeragi-kun's shyness and Sakurazuka's jealousy we barely manage to say hi to him..." 

"Seishiro will do something desperate if he can't have Sumeragi," Fuma stated dispassionately. "Which is why you, Kigai, will ask to your genius girlfriend to use her beloved computer to get all the info she can on him and you, Arisugawa and Shiyu, will ask to your girlfriends to bug Sumeragi's sister until they discover everything there is to know about him. And then they'll tell it to you. As soon as we have all the info we'll make a battle plan." 

"Neechan will never help in this!" Arisugawa complained in a pitiful whine. "She won't like it at all and she might even end up dumping me if I suggest doing that!" 

To be honest Fuma didn't know if Kishu-chan and Arisugawa were a couple to begin with. Arisugawa merely decided she was the woman of his life from kindergarten and she had never denied nor agreed with his statement, but the two always hung out together, or rather, Arisugawa followed her wherever she went and she bore it patiently... and she threw murdering glances in the direction of every girl who tried to look at Arisugawa with a hint of interest and that managed to keep them all far from him so... 

"And Ojouchan isn't my girlfriend..." Shiyu protested gaining incredulous stares from everyone. Geez not even Kigai and Yatouji-chan were as obvious a couple as Shiyu and Yuzuriha-chan. The girl had even accepted being their manager to be close to him and, with the way Shiyu fussed over her and how they always went out to have ice cream together, just the two of them, chatting for hours like only lovebirds could in a secluded corner of the ice cream parlour... "It's true!" Shiyu exclaimed defensively. 

"Then you should declare to her soon and make it official, before people begin to ask when you're going to marry her," Fuma stated in a tone of finality. "Now you all know what you have to do. I'll expect some results tomorrow. Meeting's over." 

Yuto, Kusanagi and Sorata groaned. As usual Monou and Sakurazuka had managed to drag them into trouble. 

* * *

Oblivious of Seishiro-san's playmates' plotting, Subaru was enjoying his ride on Seishiro-san's back. Actually he was finding the whole thing tremendously embarrassing also but... but it was something worth being embarrassed. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd been carried by someone who said he cared for him. And... and somehow Seishiro-san was special to him. He liked the feeling of leaning against Seishiro-san, that strange sensation of security the boy could transmit. He wished he could drown in it but he knew better. 

"Subaru-kun?" Seishiro-san called him, turning to look at him slightly. 

"What?" he asked, startled. "Am I too heavy? I'm so sorry, Seishiro-san, I..." 

"That's not the problem. You're as lithe as a butterfly. I've been wondering... would you do something for me?" the boy asked and, had Subaru been used to pay attention to such things, he would have noticed the calculating note in the other boy's voice. 

"If I can, Seishiro-san, I'll be happy to," he replied immediately. "You always help me and it's only fair... but there's only so much I can do... and I'm afraid but I'm completely useless and..." 

"Don't talk like that," Seishiro stated stopping in his track. He had no idea why but it disturbed him deeply to hear Subaru-kun undervalue his own worth. 

"It's true," Subaru said quietly and yet firmly, in a very matter of fact tone. He knew he was weak and sick and if it hadn't been for him Hokuto-chan... 

"For me it's not," Seishiro insisted. Subaru-kun didn't reply but lowered his head and Seishiro wished he could better see the boy's expression and not just glimpse it. Did he believe him or not? He had no idea and he didn't like to not know this kind of thing. "Anyway... I was going to ask if you want to come see our team playing tomorrow," he asked deciding to drop that topic for the moment. "I know you aren't really into sports but..." 

"Seishiro-san... I don't even know the rules of basketball..." Subaru-kun said in an unsure tone. 

"It won't matter!" Seishiro countered immediately "I want you to come to see **ME** not the game! I'll make sure you'll have the best observing place and you can even draw me while I play if you like and I will not complain about it this time! I'll even get you a cold drink! And you can come out to celebrate with us after we'll win! And..." 

"Will you be happy if I come?" Subaru-kun asked, interrupting him. Seishiro hesitated for a moment. 

"Yes," he replied honestly in the end. "I'll be very happy." He didn't tell Subaru-kun that the boy was the first person he had ever invited to one of his match and the only one in front of whom he had ever wished to show off. It already made him feel oddly vulnerable the mere admitting that he would be happy to just have Subaru-kun there... 

"Then I'll come," the boy promised. 

"Really?" 

"Really. If it'll make you happy, I'll come, no matter what," Subaru-kun said simply and Seishiro couldn't think of anything that would make him happier. 

* * *

Fuma's meeting about what to do to get Sumeragi and Seishiro together never had the chance to start. Fuma had decided it would take place a hour before the game, not worried at all that Seishiro might be around since usually Seishiro was always late, showing up few minutes before the game start and missing all of the coach's instructions but, since he didn't plan to follow them in the first place and everyone knew, it didn't really matter. Fuma doubted that if Seishiro weren't the stunning player he was, anyone would let him play in a team. Of course that day Seishiro had to show up early, and spend all the time worrying about why Sumeragi hadn't arrived yet. Fuma discovered apparently Seishiro had managed to persuade Sumeragi to come at his match and now was waiting for him. And driving anyone else insane in the process repeating over and over _'Where's Subaru-kun? Why isn't here yet?'_ in the same tone he had used when he had been a child to repeat over and over _'Gimme, gimme, gimme...'_ until people would surrender and give in to his wishes. 

"Seishiro, the game will start in a hour," Fuma pointed out, trying to sound patient. "Might it be he's not arrived yet because it's too early?" 

"Subaru-kun is always early," Seishiro stated in an irritated tone, looking at Fuma as if he'd said something really idiotic. "I just knew I should have gone to get him and carry him with me! What if something had happened to him on the way here?" 

"You're being paranoid," Fuma stated in a totally untactful tone. After the lesson Seishiro had given to that Senpai there was no one, **_no one_** who would be brave enough, or idiotic enough, to try to bug Sumeragi, so he didn't really see the need for Seishiro to raise such a fuss over Sumeragi. Seishiro's crush was bad but it couldn't be **_that_** bad, could it? "If you're so worried why don't you go search for him?" he suggested, hoping this would free them from Seishiro's presence. 

"Because I've promised Subaru-kun I would wait for him here, that's why!" Seishiro shouted, his patience running shorter than usual. 

"Boys? Something wrong?" Yuzuriha-chan asked as she joined them. As manager of the team she was used to come early as well. 

"Nothing. Seishiro's just being paranoid because his boyfriend isn't here yet," Fuma informed her. 

"**I'M NOT BEING PARANOID AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE KAMUI-CHAN WOULD NEVER COME TO SEE YOU PLAY!**" Seishiro shouted in the loudest tone possible. 

"**KAMUI-CHAN ADORES ME AND IF HE DOESN'T COME IT'S JUST BECAUSE HE'S NOT INTO SPORT!**" Fuma shouted back, hurt. The fact that, no matter how many times he had asked, Kamui-chan always refused to come to see his matches, was a rather sore spot for Fuma and Seishiro knew it very well. Normally he might have refrained from mentioning it but Subaru-kun wasn't there yet and he was worried and Fuma was being annoying and he needed someone to vent his frustration. 

"**SUBARU-KUN ISN'T INTO SPORT EITHER AND HE COMES!**" he countered viciously. Subaru-kun was ten times better than Kamui-chan, how couldn't Fuma see it? No one was as special as the boy. 

"Ehy, you two, that's not the best moment to start an argument! Not before a game and with people starting to arrive," Arisugawa pointed out trying to calm the spirits. Seishiro and Fuma glared at him. Arisugawa backed away. Not even he was so dumb to try to oppose to them. 

"There's your parents here, guys. Don't argue in front of them..." Kigai suggested in a cautious tone, as he caught sight of Seishiro's mother and Fuma's parents. The two calmed down but kept glaring at each other even when their parents approached them. Fuma said hello to his parents and to Seishiro's mother, Seishiro muttered his greetings as well before Fuma's parents went to search for a seat for the incoming match. 

"Sei-chan, is there something wrong?" Seishiro's mother asked in a concerned, motherly tone. 

"Nothing, Kaasan, nothing. I'm just having a match in few minutes!" Seishiro replied waving his hands exasperatedly before going to place himself at the entrance door, waiting there for his Subaru-kun. Seishiro's mother turned a confused gaze on her son's playmates. Seishiro normally was never nervous before a match. Actually, before a match he was the picture of calm if not of boredom. He was always sure he would report a stunning victory over whoever would dare to oppose to him he never saw anything to worry about. 

"Sumeragi isn't here yet," Fuma explained, knowing the only way to get rid of her presence was to tell her what she wanted to know before she too would begin pestering them as Seishiro just did. The two Sakurazuka were really too similar for Fuma's taste. 

"Oh," it was all she replied, her interest dropping now that she had got what she wanted. "Well, I guess you'll do better pray he'll arrive soon. I never saw Seishiro like that," she commented before going to search for a seat as well, completely ignoring her son's childish behaviour and the troubles they were going to face should Sumeragi not show up. Apart from Seishiro, Sakurazuka-san had never cared much for other people either... 

"Had someone realized that, with Sakurazuka like that, we're doomed?" Kigai whispered, frowning slightly. The basketball team had other members apart from them, but most of them were inexperienced Kouhai and the ones who weren't just couldn't compete with Seishiro or replace him. It was too bad the club had had a definite lack of new members just after Fuma and Seishiro joined but it had to be expected considering their reputation. It had never mattered much before since they always won anyway but now... 

"Sakurazuka-san is so cute when he's so in love!" Yuzuriha-chan chirped, clasping her hands together and looking delighted. The boys sweat-dropped. _'Seishiro'_ and _'cute'_ weren't words people normally paired together. Seishiro had always been very handsome and very scary. Never cute. Now that he was Sumeragi-obsessed however... 

"Why don't you go searching the love of his life then? We've still forty minutes before the match and I'm sure he'll be even... _'cuter'_ if Sumeragi is here," Fuma suggested, snappily. He really wasn't fond of Seishiro's obsession for Sumeragi. 

"Subaru-kun!" they heard Seishiro exclaiming just after Fuma had spoken, then they saw him running toward the only object of all his interests. 

"Sumeragi-kun's here. Thanks Kami-sama," Kigai commented breathing in relief while Seishiro tackled his Subaru-kun into a tight hug that caused Sumeragi to blush cutely. Fuma frowned. How could such a shy boy handle Seishiro? 

"The next time Sakurazuka invites him to a match, one of us should go get him to make sure he's here before Sakurazuka," Arisugawa suggested as Seishiro, who had completely forgotten his bad mood, was happily dragging Subaru-kun toward his playmates. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Seishiro-san," the boy was saying in the meantime, completely uncaring of the fact he was thirty-five minutes early. "I'd lost my way and I..." 

"Oh, don't worry, Subaru-kun, it's okay, it's not a problem at all," Seishiro said smoothly as his playmates looked at him unbelieving. Never before Seishiro had forgiven lateness in other people. He firmly believed he was the only one allowed to be late. 

"I think Sakurazuka is starting to suffer of a case of split personality," Arisugawa whispered to Shiyu. "It's not possible he'll get so adorable and comprehensive with Sumeragi-kun when he's a complete jerk with everyone else." Shiyu grinned. 

"Must be the effect of love," he whispered back. 

"Anyway Subaru-kun, today you'll sit next to Yuzuriha-chan," Seishiro announced. Subaru-kun blinked, confused. 

"Isn't it the place for the manager, the coach and the team members only?" he asked. He didn't really know much about basketball but he wasn't that dense. 

"Sure. No one will bother you there and it's a wonderful observing place," Seishiro answered. 

"But... but... I don't think it'll be fair..." Subaru-kun countered. "I mean, I'm not..." 

"Silliness. Yuzuriha-chan always complains because she has not help so she'll be delighted to have you there to help her, don't you Yuzuriha-chan?" Seishiro asked giving her a sweet smile and a quite meaningful glance. 

"Hum... yes?" she offered. She had never complained once in her life, but she knew better than to say _'no'_ to Sakurazuka Seishiro. Seishiro grinned, the perfect portray of happiness. 

"See? You don't want to let her do this hard job all alone, Subaru-kun, do you?" he asked then to the boy and Subaru-kun hurried to shook his head. 

"No, no, but I don't know what..." 

"Oh, it's so very simple! You sit there and smile at me," Seishiro replied innocently. Subaru-kun blinked then informed Seishiro that it was true that he knew next to nothing about basketball but he was fairly sure that that wasn't the manager's job. Everyone else groaned. 

"Sumeragi, please, take pity of us and do what he said before he drives us all to insanity. The coach isn't here today and I haven't the patience to deal with Seishiro's madness before a match," Fuma asked.(2) 

"What. Do. You. Mean," Seishiro asked quite annoyed. He never liked to be criticised but he dealt with it even worse if Subaru-kun was around. He was supposed to be nothing short of perfect in the boy's eyes and Fuma would do better to not try to ruin his reputation with the boy if he didn't want to begin playing with a black eye. 

"But I don't want to trouble anyone..." Subaru-kun whimpered in the meantime in a low tone, looking from Fuma to Seishiro worriedly. Seishiro found him positively adorable like that, his fascination for the boy distracting him from the argument with Fuma. 

"Sumeragi-kun, I assure you that, as long as you can keep Sakurazuka quiet, you won't be a problem at all," Kigai assured him in a diplomatic tone. Kigai had always been the calmest of their team and the most practical and wise one, even if not as charismatic as Fuma. Actually Kigai didn't even try to be a leader, saying he preferred to follow the flow than to give directions and spoke up only when needed. His suggestions were always very sensible and, as it happened often, everyone else agreed with him, nodding widely. 

"If... if it's not a problem..." Subaru-kun said hesitantly, looking rather embarrassed and nervous. 

"Don't worry. I'll show you the most stunning victory in basketball's history!" Seishiro exclaimed before making sure his Subaru-kun was seated comfortably. Then he forced everyone else to go studying the strategy he decided in order to get said stunning victory. 

"Is just me or does Sakurazuka want to show off in front of Sumeragi?" Fuma heard Shiyu asking to Kigai in a quiet whisper. 

"I fear that's exactly what he has in mind..." the other replied with his usual calm. 

"But he's never done that before!" Arisugawa exclaimed before hurrying to silence himself as he caught Seishiro's glare. Seishiro had never liked when people weren't paying him attention and Fuma wondered for how long Sumeragi could pay him all the attention Seishiro seemed to need. 

"Well, let's hope he knows how to do this or we'll lose badly this time..." he whispered to his team mates, clearly implying he wasn't going to try to dissuade Seishiro from trying to show off. Fuma knew him well enough to be sure that there was no way to change Seishiro's mind, no matter what the consequences could be. He thought again about Sumeragi and Seishiro's obsession with him and decided he didn't want to know what consequences it could have. 

* * *

It turned out that Seishiro knew how to show off. To his companions' great relief, he had never played better in his whole life. The game's result seemed set in a short time. 

Subaru couldn't fully understand how well the boy was playing but he took care to smile all the time at Seishiro-san, who turned to look at him at each pause of the game and smiled back happily. For Subaru it wasn't really a problem to smile at Seishiro-san while he played. He would have done so even if the other hadn't requested it. It was strange but just watching Seishiro-san playing happily made Subaru happy as well and each time they smiled to each other he felt as if they were in a world just for the two of them. It was an odd feeling yet very nice. He had never felt like that before. 

Nekoi-san informed him it was the first time that Seishiro-san had invited someone to a game. According to her Seishiro-san normally didn't care if people watched him playing or not, and paid attention only to the game, but today he was sharing his attention between the game and Subaru, managing to do great as well. In Nekoi-san's opinion it meant Subaru mattered a lot to Seishiro-san, or so she said. Subaru would have liked to believe her but he knew better. He just... couldn't matter. Seishiro-san was merely finding him a temporary source of amusement. It wouldn't last but, until then, he would enjoy it the best he could. He was so caught by his thoughts that he was completely unaware of a lady in black seated not too far from him, whose gaze kept flickering from him to Seishiro-san, an amused smile on her lips. 

* * *

Seishiro's stunning performance had to be stopped by his opponents at any cost, no matter if they had to use low tricks. That was why Seishiro found himself on the ground, holding his ankle, which hurt so damn much, and sputtering curses in their direction. The only positive side was that, when Shiyu and Fuma helped him to get out of the ground so that his ankle could be checked, he had the chance to enjoy Subaru-kun fussing over him. He was planning to return to the game immediately and to take his rightful revenge, no matter if he had to do it limping on one leg, sure some ice on his ankle would fix everything or, at least, most of the damage in a minute. However he hadn't taken into consideration Subaru-kun's opinion. Subaru-kun had been the one who had checked his leg since no one of his team understood anything about injuries and Seishiro had refused to allow a doctor to check on him. Once the boy had finished, he stated firmly that Seishiro couldn't play. 

"But... Subaru-kun, I have to play," Seishiro complained immediately, confused by the boy's behaviour. He hadn't expected Subaru-kun to forbid him to play. Actually people generally knew better than to try to forbid Seishiro to do something but Seishiro didn't really feel like throwing a fuss to Subaru-kun and... and he had expected Subaru-kun to support him not to deny him his chance to get revenge. Didn't he want that boy who had hurt Seishiro to be punished? 

"You're hurt, Seishiro-san, you can't play," Subaru-kun repeated in a gentle yet very concerned tone, his hand closing around Seishiro's in a rare public display of affection. Normally Subaru-kun was too shy to initiate contact, especially if there were witnesses but in that moment Subaru-kun seemed so worried he forgot his shyness and that, for Seishiro, was worth giving up to his revenge. 

"Sumeragi, aren't you worrying a bit too much? Seishiro's tough and we need him," Fuma stated his voice dripping with annoyance, contrasting sharply with Subaru-kun's worried one. Fuma had always let him do everything he wanted but, in that moment, Seishiro realized he preferred Subaru-kun's concerned prohibition. In that same moment Subaru-kun stood and looked straight at Fuma. 

"He can't play. If you don't trust me I'll tell the referee he needs a real doctor to visit him and the doctor will tell you he can't," Subaru-kun countered in that calm, yet firm tone he had used the time Fuma had called Kamui-chan _'his'_ also. Fuma frowned but didn't try to challenge him. Fuma had the sneaky suspicion the boy knew what he was talking about and, should a doctor say Seishiro couldn't play, there would be no way to have him get back in the play. However he was sure Sumeragi was overly concerned, just as the doctor would be. Seishiro was strong, there was no way Seishiro could be hurt that seriously to truly not be able to play, and Seishiro wanted to play and they needed him to. So he tried another way. 

"Seishiro, tell your boyfriend to change his mind," he ordered. He wasn't doing this only to have Seishiro back in the game, he wanted to see how much Seishiro could influence Sumeragi as well. Before each of Seishiro's boyfriends and girlfriends had never dared to oppose to Seishiro's will, especially because Seishiro hated when someone tried to. He wanted to see if Sumeragi would give in to Seishiro's wishes and, in the contrary case, what Seishiro would do. 

"Subaru-kun..." Seishiro tried without much conviction. He rather liked to have Subaru-kun worrying over him, actually he preferred it to playing in the game. Subaru-kun just looked at him and Seishiro didn't even try to finish the sentence. There were many things Seishiro could deal with without complaining, but he absolutely didn't want to have an argument with Subaru-kun when the boy was worrying over him. That was something he needed to encourage in the boy, not discourage, even if he was sure Subaru-kun was worrying too much. 

In the meantime Seishiro's mother was following the scene with interest. No one before had ever managed to put some sense into her son. Sumeragi-kun was proving himself to be a very interesting boy. 

Some girls complained about Sumeragi not allowing _'their beloved Sakurazuka'_ to play. The boy gave them a fierce glare and said that _'Seishiro-san wasn't a toy for their amusement and if they cared for him they wouldn't let him do something dangerous'_. 

"Maybe Sumeragi is a good match for Sakurazuka. I've never known someone who could stand up to Sakurazuka, Monou and Sakurazuka's fangirls," Kigai whispered to Sorata. Sorata knew Kigai was right but he also knew they wouldn't win without Seishiro. The other team members, all Kouhai, couldn't replace him. 

Fuma frowned. Sumeragi was stubborn and had a point and neither he nor his other team mates would persuade him to change his mind. He stared at Seishiro, who seemed to have lost interest in continuing to play in favour of being fussed over by Sumeragi. Typical of him. Seishiro never thought forward. If they were to lose their team would be in trouble... but Seishiro never cared much about others either. However... Fuma knew there were other things he cared about. 

"That's too bad you'll lose your chance to get revenge on the guy that sent you on the ground," Fuma commented distractedly in a low tone while Sumeragi was apparently busy scolding Seishiro's fangirls. Seishiro frowned. 

"But Subaru-kun won't like if I were to ignore his concern," he pointed out and he kind of sounded as if he was saying _'now that he's finally paying me attention you can't really expect me to ruin everything, do you?'_ and Fuma had to privately admit he had a point. 

"Yeah... thought people might think you're getting weak... and you know what might happen to Sumeragi if they weren't to fear you anymore..." 

"I won't let them!" Seishiro hissed. 

"Then show them you're stronger than this." 

"But Subaru-kun..." 

"Persuade him. If he's so concerned over you, he should care about your team as well, shouldn't he?" Fuma suggested in a very low whisper as Sumeragi was coming closer to them again. Seishiro frowned then looked at Sumeragi determinately. 

"Subaru-kun, I have to play, it's really important! Please!" he tried again, this time giving Subaru-kun a puppy glance. "The team won't manage to win without me!" he added, following Fuma's suggestion. By then he knew that Subaru-kun wasn't the type to give up easily but was also totally unable to let someone in troubles. 

"But you can't play, Seishiro-san..." Subaru-kun insisted after throwing a glance to Fuma that said clearly _'I know you're behind this and I don't like what you did at all'_ but looking like he felt slightly guilty as well. Fuma maintained a perfect poker face. Seishiro had no idea why but Fuma didn't seem to share his fascination for Subaru-kun and, even if this was good on one hand, on the other Seishiro couldn't just understand how someone might not want to pick Subaru-kun up and keep him for himself forever. Fuma's tastes were just too weird to favour Kamui-chan to Subaru-kun. Well, too bad for him. 

"Subaru-kun... please..." he insisted pleadingly, doing his best to weaken his resistance. To have Subaru-kun fussing worriedly over him was good but... Seishiro was sure to have Subaru-kun conceding him everything would be even better. Especially when there were lots of things he wanted to get from the boy. He saw Subaru-kun's resistance wavering. 

"You're hurt..." the boy protested in a pained tone, feeling torn. He didn't want to cause troubles to Seishiro or his team but Seishiro-san was hurt and he shouldn't play but Seishiro-san wanted to play and he was looking at Subaru as if he could do something about it and Subaru... he wanted so badly to help him... 

"I... I might try with a bandage... it... it should help but..." he began to say hesitantly, eyes downcast.(3) He wasn't sure this would be a good idea. He didn't like the idea of letting Seishiro-san play while he was hurt, he didn't like the idea of risking the boy could be hurt further, he didn't like... He was startled when Seishiro-san grabbed his arm and pulled him close, trapping him into a rather enthusiastic hug and causing him to blush wildly. 

"That would be so great, Subaru-kun!" Seishiro-san affirmed, his enthusiasm keeping Subaru's worries and guilt at bay. 

Fuma allowed himself a grin at the scene. Despite all, Sumeragi apparently had a weak side for Seishiro if, when facing Seishiro's puppy eyes trick, he had capitulated so easily. Maybe Seishiro had a chance with the boy. 

In the meantime Subaru reluctantly freed himself from Seishiro-san's grasp to stare at him with a serious expression. 

"I'll do it, but you have to promise me you won't do anything risky," he stated firmly. His eyes were so determined as they looked at Seishiro that the boy had the impression that, should he break that promise, Subaru-kun would never look at him the same way. 

"I'll be careful, I swear it," he promised. "I don't want to make you worry," he added ruffling Subaru-kun's hair and causing him to blush adorably again. Really, he had a great idea when he invited Subaru-kun to his match. He couldn't wait for the moment he would tell the boy he deserved a victory kiss... 

* * *

In the end Seishiro's team managed to win the game. It wasn't the stunning victory Seishiro wanted them to have but it was acceptable enough in his standards and it offered him the perfect excuse to hug Subaru-kun's again at the end of the match in _'the enthusiasm of the moment'_. Subaru-kun blushed in embarrassment again and tried to free himself when Seishiro showed no signs of wishing to release him, complaining they were in public but Seishiro explained him that it was normal for people to hug someone when they won and that he wouldn't mind at all if Subaru feel like hugging him back. 

Of course Fuma had to choose that moment to point out that Seishiro had never hugged anyone after a match before. Seishiro replied something nasty, hugging Subaru-kun even tighter and looking like he didn't plan to let him go anytime soon, causing the boy's embarrassment to grow further. Fuma, being Fuma, couldn't keep his mouth shut and had to counter with something. The two would have ended up arguing again if Subaru-kun hadn't interrupted them, asking Seishiro to be released because Seishiro's hug had grown tight to the point he couldn't breathe like that. Seishiro immediately forgot Fuma for something more interesting- talking with Subaru-kun, completely ignoring the fact that, since the match was ended, he was supposed to go change, and concentrating instead on questioning the boy as he loosened his hold. Had Subaru-kun enjoyed the match? Did he like Seishiro's performance? No one had dared to bug him, right? Right? 

All Subaru wanted to do instead was ask Seishiro-san how he was, if his ankle still hurt, if he was tired but Seishiro-san just wasn't giving Subaru time enough to formulate a question before he would already ask Subaru something else and... 

"Seishiro. We're supposed to go change if we want to go celebrating! I'm sure your sweetheart won't disappear on you if you leave him with Yuzuriha-chan for a few minutes!" Monou-san spat when he apparently got bored of waiting for Seishiro. 

Seishiro didn't dignify it with an answer. Subaru looked uneasily from Monou-san, who was waiting with his arms crossed and tapping with his feet impatiently, to Seishiro-san, utterly embarrassed for having been called _'Seishiro-san's sweetheart'_ and being still hugged by Seishiro-san, and tried stammering he wasn't that and that he didn't want to stop Seishiro-san from going to change and... Seishiro-san waved Monou-san's words off. 

"Ignore him. He's just jealous because **_his_** sweetheart never showed up to one of his matches," the boy stated and Subaru wondered if he should catch that chance to point out he wasn't anyone's sweetheart then decided against it. Monou-san was probably merely teasing him and Seishiro-san, without meaning to imply a single thing. Subaru was sure there was no way he could be mistaken for someone's sweetheart. Monou-san's words had to be one of those jokes Subaru never figured out. 

"Now... I want you to wait here with Yuzuriha-chan so we can go celebrate together," Seishiro-san ordered him in the meantime. Subaru blinked. He didn't mind Seishiro-san acting like that, he was kind of used to his bossy behaviour. Only... 

"But... but I can't come with you and the others to celebrate! I'm not a member of the team and I don't have any money and..." Subaru tried to reason. 

"Silliness, Subaru-kun. You took care of me when I got injured, helped Yuzuriha-chan, supported the team and brought us good luck. You definitely have to come. I will not go if you won't too," Seishiro-san stated, dismissing Subaru's complaints. And he was still holding him... 

"Seishiro-san," Subaru continued uneasily. "I really did nothing exceptional and I'm out of..." 

"I'll pay. Consider it payback for taking care of me and humouring me coming here when I know you don't care about basketball," Seishiro-san told him, pulling him closer so he could whisper it right in his ear. Subaru reached an even deeper shade of red at that and started babbling nonsense. 

"Sumeragi! Just say _'yes'_ or he'll keep us here until judgement day!" Monou-san yelled impatiently. 

"Say yes, Subaru-kun..." Seishiro-san whispered in a tone that to Subaru seemed... he wasn't quite sure what but it made him blush even more... as the other boy nuzzled against him. 

"Yes..." he whispered timidly, finally capitulating. 

"I knew you would see things my way!" Seishiro exclaimed excitedly, hugging him tightly before running after Fuma. Actually he shouldn't run but in the euphoric state in which he was he wasn't even aware of the fact his ankle wasn't in its best condition. At the moment he felt more like he could do anything. 

* * *

When Seishiro-san finally released him and left Subaru sighed and sat down. Sometimes dealing with Seishiro-san was more exhausting than dealing with Hokuto-chan. Why was he always surrounded by energetic people who wanted to order him around? And why could Seishiro-san (and only Seishiro-san) make him feel like that? As if they were actually the only two beings in the world when Subaru knew there were other people only... it became so hard to pay them any true attention when Seishiro-san was around... 

Nekoi-san smiled to him and he stared at her in confusion before beginning to apologize for causing trouble and being a nuisance in general. Nekoi-san dismissed his words, saying she'd been delighted to have him as helper. 

"Your boyfriend can be really cute when he wants to," she observed then enthusiastically. "Sakurazuka-san must love you a lot!" 

Subaru blinked in confusion. 

"I'm sorry but... well, you're wrong. Seishiro-san and I... well, we're just friends and..." he tried to explain. He didn't understand why everyone seemed to have this silly idea there was something special between him and Seishiro-san. Seishiro-san had no reason to like him and even if he were strangely kind with Subaru... well, this didn't have to mean anything, did it? 

Yuzuriha blinked. She had never seen a cuter, more obvious couple than the two of them. Was it simply that Sumeragi-san wanted to keep it secret? And yet he really seemed to be oblivious of the fact that Sakurazuka-san seemed to have a strong interest in him... 

Maybe someone should inform Sakurazuka-san he would do better to declare to Sumeragi-san soon, she wondered. Sumeragi-san seemed to need to know he was loved... 

* * *

Shortly after the boys had changed, Seishiro was again completely wrapped around his blushing Subaru-kun, ignoring everything else that was happening around him. 

Setsuka was watching her son with an amused smile. Actually she had never before seen Seishiro grinning so widely or looking so happy or paying so much attention to another soul. However she kind of pitied Sumeragi-kun who was patiently dealing with her son's bossy attitude without a complaint and yet had been able to talk back to all those fan-girls and to Monou-kun, not mentioning the fact he was the only one who managed to keep Seishiro out of trouble and to make him study. 

It was only natural she felt she had to know him. 

"Seishiro, aren't you going to introduce me to Sumeragi-kun?" she asked in her sweetest and most innocent tone. Seishiro glared at her. 

"No," he stated simply before returning his attention to Sumeragi-kun, who stared at her shyly, almost fearfully, and seemed tempted to hide behind Seishiro. 

"Seishiro, don't be mean to your mother! I want to know the boy who's capable of getting you to study!" she protested but Seishiro pointedly ignored her. 

"Is he really capable to do so?" Monou-san asked, looking at the boy curiously. He'd been impressed by how that apparently harmless, minute teenager had been able to talk back to his son. Fuma was a good boy, deep down, but he knew very well no one else would dare to talk back to him. "Fuma, you should invite him to our house. Some more study won't hurt you either!" he suggested. 

Subaru-kun blushed even more and this time he truly hid behind Seishiro in embarrassment. Seishiro was fast to catch his chance to wrap his arms more tightly around him in an apparently protective act. 

"Kaasan, Monou-san, you're embarrassing Subaru-kun," Seishiro stated angrily. 

"Tousan, stop with the games," Fuma requested, rolling his eyes. "I was thinking you were here to celebrate our victory not to bug Seishiro's boyfriend," he added in a lower tone so that Seishiro wouldn't hear. "He's paranoid enough over that boy as it is, you don't need to make him even more jealous." 

"Seishiro-kun jealous?" the man asked surprised. 

He'd known Sakurazuka Seishiro-kun for quite a few years. The boy hadn't changed much from when he had been a three year old; he only got a bit taller. He had still the same way to deal with people as if they were toys, to play with and to throw away when he got bored. He had never showed a particular attachment for someone and now to see him going after someone was an almost amazing sight. 

He smiled then returned his gaze on his pouting son. 

Even if Seishiro-kun had never paid too much attention to Fuma, Fuma had always taken it upon himself to baby-sit the other boy. Now it seemed Seishiro-kun had found someone else who would take care of him. Add to this the fact that Seishiro-kun's love interest had come to see him playing while Fuma had never managed to drag Kamui-chan to a single match and he could understand quite easily why his son wasn't pleased. 

"We'd better go, Fuma," the man said gently. "Maybe this evening we might invite over Kamui-chan and his family so I'll be able to brag a little about what great champion my son is." 

Fuma turned to look at him, offering him one of those rare, innocent, affectionate and genuinely happy smiles then let his father lead him away. 

None of them had noticed that a lady in black was still keeping her eyes on Subaru and Seishiro. 

"It seems Seishiro-kun is having a very happy life," she observed as she watched him leaving the place, his arm still wrapped around Subaru. "Subaru-san on the other side..." she trailed off, frowning slightly. "However I don't think he would be any happier if their places were reversed," she observed. "And anyway life won't get any easier for the both of them. They still have a price to pay for what they got and it won't be cheap." She sighed. Subaru-san's happiness was in Seishiro-kun's hand. It had always been and it would always be. The spirit might reincarnate but the root will not really change. What hearts long for... But Subaru-san had never known how to make the right decision. He was always too focused on helping the other, neglecting himself completely, and, in doing so, he totally missed the world around him and what it had to offer. No, it wasn't just that he missed it. He didn't expect it at all, as if believing himself unworthy of everything. However... Subaru-san was... had been a friend, one that had been willing to help her for free, uncaring of the consequences it could bring to not require fair payment for what he did. But she wasn't allowed to intervene and Subaru-san... she truly hoped she would never have him as her customer again. Asking him to pay a price for the fulfilment of _'that'_ wish still made feel her bad. 

However... should Seishiro-kun be the one who came to search for help this time... and should the boy accept paying the price for it... she wouldn't say no. A trade could never be refused after all, she reminded herself, smiling slightly.(4) 

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. Just in case you want to know Aoki Seiichiro is writing for the school journal. 

2. Hum... I'm not sure if a school team can play without the coach in Japan... but I saw it being done tons of time in manga and anime so I assume it's possible. Also I don't think Subaru should be allowed to sit next with Yuzuriha but clubs can have more than one manager and Seishiro's going to pretend Subaru is their second manager so... 

3. I don't know much about twisted ankles. The idea they can be fixed with a bandage came from **'Harlem Beat'** a basketball manga by Nishiyama Yuriko. It might be, of course, something the author made up for the story purpose... if that's the case, please forgive me. 

4. The lady in black is, of course, Ichihara Yuko from **'xxxHOLiC'**, another manga by CLAMP. If you're wondering about why she's still alive and young looking I'll remind you magicians, in CLAMP's world, age very slowly and live quite a lot. Also, in **'xxxHOLiC'** is said she knew a young Onmyouji who had a twin sister. I assume she was talking of Sumeragi Subaru. 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
The hardest part of this chapter was I had to totally change the ending. In the original ending Moru and Maru went with Yuko to see the basketball match because, at that time, I didn't know yet they couldn't leave the shop. So I had to remove all the dialogue Yuko had with them and turn it into a monologue. I hope the result isn't too ugly. 

**Dictionary:**  
**-chan:** Name ending used to express affection and familiarity or to talk with a child  
**-kun:** Young  
**-sama:** "Lord" or "Lady"  
**-san:** "Mr." or "Mrs."  
**Kaasan:** Mother  
**KaiChou:** "President" or "Team Captain"  
**Kami:** God  
**Kouhai:** "Younger Co-worker" or "Younger Classmate"  
**Neechan:** "Sister" or "Older Girl"  
**Ojouchan:** Girl  
**Onmyoudo:** "Way of Yin and Yang". Yin and Yang are the male and female forces underlying the movement and changes of nature. Onmyoudo is based on the Chinese arts of astrology, divination and Taoist magic and also represents a mystical way of living in harmony with the forces of nature  
**Onmyouji:** "Person who practices Onmyoudo". Basically a magician, sorcerer, diviner and astrologer  
**Rijichou:** Board Chairman  
**Senpai:** "Older Co-worker" or "Older Classmate"  
**Shirei:** Spirit Of A Dead  
**Tousan:** Father

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

To **Everyone who reviewed**: Thank you! You're a great encouragement for me! 

To **Dark Angel Of Fire Ice**: I'm glad you like it! 

To **Watanabe Emi**: It's okay, good luck with your studies! 

To **Francesca Akira89**: Well, it was a good moment to change! Besides... it's Karma! Yes, Ijuin Akira looks a lot like Subaru. Well, they have been created around the same time... 

To **Aerine Lillet**: It's okay, don't worry, sadly I've a very unregular updating schedule. Work... (sighs)... Well, starting over with them being almost normal boys they've time for cuteness... and Fuma and Kamui have time for 'bonding'... soon however troubles will arise so... stay tuned! 

To **nachan**: I'm glad you like this fic and my writing style! 

To **Nickel Xenon**: (blush) I hope my stories will continue to satism you!

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


	5. Chap 5: Things I'll Never Say

**Title: "Maybe It's Karma - Chap 5: Things I'll Never Say"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's **BASED ON THE MANGA**. It contains some Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), some OOC, a bit of sappiness.  
**Notes:** I wanted to write something less dark... Consider this another of my _'You'll end up paying for everything you did'_ story a bit happier than usual.  
**Disclaimer:**  
**"Tokyo Babylon"** and **"X"** belong to Clamp. I'm merely using their characters because I love them... especially Seishiro and Subaru...  
Ehy, do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensitive heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Thanks:** To **Von Questenberg** for betaing this! Thank you a lot!  
**Summary:** _Each action causes a reaction. If you die you'll pay the price of your actions in the next life. But what if now you're just an innocent teenager and all of sudden find yourself dealing with the mess you caused in your previous life? Can you fix things? Or will you end up making an even bigger mess this time?_

* * *

_**"If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say **_

_**It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care? **_

_**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah... "  
(Avril Lavigne - "Things I'll Never Say")**_

It was a quiet, sunny day, one of those days in which the sun shined brightly, a quiet breeze blew between trees and the world seemed too peaceful for being up for mischief. Fuma finally managed to have a team meeting with his _'partners in crime'_ about how to hook up Seishiro and Sumeragi. Fuma would have liked to do it sooner but, recently, they couldn't manage to have a second to talk among themselves without something happening or Seishiro being around.

"Well? I'm waiting for your reports?" Fuma asked going straight to the point as soon as they were together.

"There's not much to say. Sumeragi-kun's sister had said she wishes us good luck in pairing her brother and Sakurazuka together and she'll try to help as much as she can," Arisugawa reported. "I'd like to point out that Neechan had said sticking noses in other people's business is very wrong and it's been hell to persuade her to help me. I had to accept to take her turn to clean the class for the whole week!" he added, sounding miserable. Fuma showed him no sympathy. Kishu might say mean things to Arisugawa and always give him the cold shoulder but she was territorial enough about him to convince Fuma she wouldn't break up with him for such a silly thing so the boy had no right to complain.

"Hokuto-san said she would like to do more," Yuzuriha-chan added in a chirping tone. Shiyu had explained the situation to her and she had been very willing to help. She found the idea of pairing Sumeragi and Seishiro together so very, very cute... "Only... Sumeragi-san takes it very bad if his sister tries to intrude in his private life. She could get the opposite effect if she's too obvious. She said that, so far, Sakurazuka-san isn't doing that bad however..."

"However?" Fuma prodded, frowning and looking at her with interest.

"Sumeragi-san is pretty much oblivious of Sakurazuka-san's feelings for him and refuses to consider them more than friendship," she reported, sighing. "Hokuto-san said it wouldn't be smart to try to push her brother too much, that he had to figure things out his own pace. I'm not sure about this but it seems Sumeragi-san has his own problems on the emotional side and he doesn't take well to being forced into things..."

"Then how does Sumeragi-kun deal with Sakurazuka?" Shiyu asked. "Sakurazuka is so bossy and demanding..."

"Sumeragi-kun is very kind and polite. All Sakurazuka has to do is to ask politely and Sumeragi-kun will always end up agreeing," Kigai pointed out.

"I'd say Sumeragi-kun agrees a bit too easily when Sakurazuka is involved. None of us could persuade him to simply pick up a basketball yesterday, then Sakurazuka asked him and five minutes later Sumeragi-kun was doing his first attempt at throwing the ball in the basket," Arisugawa observed. "Maybe Sakurazuka has a chance."

"A slim chance," Kigai replied. "I asked Satsuki-chan to... check the net for information," he said diplomatically, which meant Satsuki-chan had done some serious hacking which they would pretend to not know a single thing about. "First of all it turned out that Sakurazuka and Sumeragi-kun's families are enemies for a long, long time," Kigai began reporting. "Even if they both are fairly distant branches from the main ones I'm not sure there wouldn't be a problem. And Sumeragi-kun's family is... screwy."

"Screwy?" Shiyu echoed.

"I don't know how to put it better. No one seems to know who Sumeragi-kun's father is or where his mother is for that matter but what's sure is that she never got married. By the way Sumeragi-kun took her surname. Also... Sumeragi-kun goes in and out of hospitals but his records are nonexistent," Kigai continued.

"Satsuki-chan just should admit she hadn't managed to get past security and..." Fuma started to say.

"Satsuki-chan got past security," Kigai corrected him. "She showed me some interesting medical records about some important people. Sumeragi-kun's records simply aren't registered. There aren't records on him, not even here at CLAMP Gakuen. Maybe they're on paper only but, in this case, her hacking ability can't help us. According to her, the Sumeragi are powerful enough to keep the medical records of one of their members off limits in such a radical manner but, and here comes the interesting part, Sumeragi-kun isn't entrusted to the Sumeragi's care anymore. He got a scholarship here at CLAMP Gakuen and Imonoyama-san is responsible for him and his sister. However, and this explain why Sumeragi-kun never has money, Imonoyama-san doesn't pay living costs for him, he merely lends him the house where he and his sister live. When he tried paying, the boy returned the money," Kigai explained. "It seems he's persuaded he can provide for himself."

"Sumeragi has a lot of pride he could do without," Fuma commented.

"What about the bit seeing ghosts? Can Sumeragi-kun do it?" Arisugawa-kun wanted to ask.

"He comes from a family of Onmyouji like Sakurazuka, but Sakurazuka never saw one and, anyway, I doubt Sumeragi-kun has been trained. The Sumeragi Ichimon is very strict and traditional. They probably aren't happy he's an illegitimate," Kigai replied. "If you also add all his health trouble you don't exactly get a nice picture..."(1)

"Maybe that's what is emotionally stunting Sumeragi-kun. His family doesn't love him and so he simply doesn't expect to be loved," Shiyu offered.

"That's so sad!" Yuzuriha-chan commented. "Poor Sumeragi-san! We must do something to help him!"

"Sumeragi's stronger than he looks. He has handled all this for all this time and he can keep doing this for only Kami-sama knows how long. Seishiro's the one I'm worrying about. His life has always been easy. He has no idea how to deal with trouble," Fuma countered. "We have to make sure Sumeragi is capable of taking care of him and will stick with him. We can't have Sumeragi turning Seishiro down."

"But it would be good for Sakurazuka to finally learn to deal with trouble and someone who's capable of telling him _'no'_," Kigai stated serenely and Fuma glared at him. How could Kigai consider letting Seishiro get himself in trouble? What sort of friend he was? "Monou, Sakurazuka needs to grow up. He can't continue doing whatever he wishes to do," Kigai insisted in a calm yet firm tone.

"Why not? If that's his wish..." Fuma began to say, seeing nothing wrong in spoiling and coddling Seishiro as if he were a baby. Besides Kigai normally never went against someone's opinion... why was this time different?

"He's not a three year old anymore, Monou. If he wishes to be with Sumeragi-kun then he has to start to learn to pay for what he wants. Sumeragi-kun has a hard enough life. He can't take the weight of babysitting Sakurazuka on himself also," Kigai stated. Fuma studied him. Why did Kigai want to take Sumeragi's side? Normally he was for sticking up with his mates...

"Seishiro doesn't wish for a complicated life, he just..." Fuma started to say.

"Wants to get what he wants and wants it for free. Deal with it, Monou. Sumeragi-kun gets along with him because he's very caring and patient but another person would have already grown bored of such a bossy and egocentric boy and dumped him. Sakurazuka is always trying to drag him to do this or that, uncaring of Sumeragi-kun's opinion," Kigai pointed out.

"That's not true. Seishiro's protecting Sumeragi and if he wishes to have him doing something in exchange... well, Sumeragi has no right to complain," Fuma countered.

"What about Sumeragi-kun's wishes?" Kigai asked. "He hadn't asked for Sakurazuka's protection. To protect him was Sakurazuka's idea and imposition. Why should Sumeragi-kun pay for something that Sakurazuka forces him to accept?"

"Damn it, why are you taking Sumeragi's side here? We're Seishiro's friends. We're supposed to help him and the hell with Sumeragi's wishes!" Fuma snapped. To him Seishiro's wishes and needs came first than Sumeragi's... besides pairing the two together would also keep Sumeragi away from Kamui-chan and this was definitely a good thing.

"Monou, giving Sakurazuka whatever he wishes for won't be a smart idea in the long run," Kigai reasoned. "And I'm Sumeragi-kun's friend too, and he doesn't deserve to be treated as a slave to Sakurazuka's wishes."

Kigai's motivations were starting to make sense to Fuma now. If Kigai considered Sumeragi also part of his circle of friends, he believed him deserving of protection and Kigai was very protective when one of his team-mates couldn't defend himself. Protective enough to challenge Fuma or even Seishiro about it. This however could turn bothersome and would require a more tactful approach.

"Kigai, no one forced Sumeragi to let Seishiro play his babysitter. It's Sumeragi who's letting him do so on his free will and if he's doing so it's because he wishes..."

"Monou. You don't like Sumeragi because Kamui-chan and Seishiro do and because he's not afraid to tell you what he thinks. I can understand it but don't you really see that Seishiro is abusing the boy's kindness?" Kigai insisted.

Fuma frowned not appreciating being reminded of Kamui-chan's fondness for Sumeragi. And anyway... okay, so maybe Seishiro was taking a bit of advantage of Sumeragi's kindness but Sumeragi was letting him do so and this meant it was Sumeragi's responsibility if he got himself in trouble and they didn't really have to care...

"If Sakurazuka doesn't learn he can't always get what he wants then yes, he will really end up in trouble and drag Sumeragi-kun, and maybe us too, with him. It's scary how Sakurazuka can be so egoistic and uncaring of others as if we were all mere tools in his eyes, objects for him to play with. Sumeragi-kun is a good boy. It's Sakurazuka who must work to get Sumeragi-kun to like him enough to be willing to say yes, not us who have to persuade Sumeragi-kun to accept Sakurazuka the way he is because, if not, Sakurazuka will be sad," Kigai stated.

"Kigai..." Fuma began.

"I won't help you in forcing the boy to babysit Seishiro. That's my final word," Kigai cut him off.

"There's something more, isn't it?" Fuma asked. Kigai turned his gaze away.

"It's just... something I've been wondering..." he replied.

"What is?" Fuma prodded.

"No matter what the weather is, Sumeragi-kun always wears long sleeves..." Kigai replied. Fuma and the other blinked. To them the reply made no sense.

* * *

Oblivious of his friends' discussion Seishiro was walking around the city.

Subaru-kun had to go visit Hokuto-chan's fiancé. Seishiro wasn't particularly pleased with it.

He had heard about Hokuto-chan's fiancé. The boy was studying astronomy at the university and had been the swimming team captain. He was very serious and introverted but girls found him gorgeous and if he liked Hokuto-chan for her looks he might consider Subaru-kun worthy of attention as well...(2)

He knew Fuma would call him paranoid for thinking so and that his mother would make fun of him to no end if she were to discover his fears, so he was trying not to think at it, walking aimlessly through the city. So far it wasn't working.

It was then he felt it. The same feeling he got when he had been on that bridge with Subaru. Well, not exactly the same but close enough. Only he wasn't on a bridge but in a park filled with Sakura trees... His instinct screamed to leave that place as fast as he could and yet, yet he felt drawn to it as well. He felt that here there was something he _**had**_ to see and he... he looked around, unsure.

He wanted to leave and yet he couldn't. He cursed his heritage that gave him weird powers that allowed him to feel that oppressive atmosphere but which no one had ever bothered telling him how to use. If a Bakemono, like the ones he saw in horror movies, were to jump on him now, he wouldn't have a single idea about what to do...

He didn't see any Bakemono around. What he noticed were simply two men, one standing and the other lying on the ground, leaning with his back against a Sakura tree. They were both wearing a dark coat and the one standing was keeping his eyes fixed on the one on the ground as if mesmerized by him...

Dazedly he walked closer but neither of the two seemed to notice him.

Funny but the man who was standing resembled him enough that Seishiro might have thought he could be his father...

Had the man only faked his dead and now was here, in Tokyo? No, that was absurd, it would make no sense for him to do that, that striking resemblance had to be a coincidence...

His eyes trailed on the man lying on the ground. There was something in that man that drew him, something that made him think that the one on the ground was... _'important'_. He looked young, around his mid twenties, young and vulnerable, and his head was lowered as if he was sleeping but it was only when Seishiro went closer that he noticed the man was holding a Tanto, a Tanto covered in blood.

His eyes widened, than trailed on the man's wrists. They were covered in blood too, blood that was dripping on the ground, staining the Sakura petals around them and a voice inside his mind repeated the words of an old legend about Sakura flowers being pink due to the fact the trees were feed with blood...

His gaze returned to the young man's lowered face. That man was dying. He had cut his wrists and was dying. And the other man was merely watching him as he died, watching, without doing a single thing to help.

Normally Seishiro would have been fast to turn his back to the scene and leave as quickly as he could. He didn't care about others' business and the man who was standing there looked somewhat dangerous but... but he couldn't let the other man here to die. He couldn't. That man shouldn't die even if he had no idea why he was taking that man's survival so to heart.

He glared angrily at the standing man that was just observing, observing and doing nothing to help then ran next to the dying man determinedly.

"Oniisan! Oniisan, wake up, we must carry you..." he began to say as he bent on him but when he tried to grasp him his hands went right through him. He froze and in that moment the dying man raised his face. Mismatched eyes, one green as Subaru-kun's was, one golden as his was, stared at him without really seeing him, eyes on a face that was too similar to Subaru-kun's for his liking and the man's lips moved soundlessly to form what Seishiro was sure was his own name. He stared at the dying man without knowing what to do, wishing to help but sure it was too late to do something, then his gaze turned slowly on the one who was observing the scene and felt hot rage burning through him. He hated that man. How could he just watch and do nothing?

He saw his own reflection in the man's dark glasses and instinctively hated them too. He wanted them gone, destroyed, incinerated, as far as possible from that man's face. As if understanding his thoughts the man removed his sunglasses, revealing a blind right eye and then he smiled at Seishiro, a strange smile and Seishiro didn't understand if that smile was bitter or mocking, all he knew was he could see himself in the other's face, in the other's features, as if they were the same person and this somehow scared him enough to push him to stand and ran away, as fast as he could without bothering to watch were he was going.

It was due to this he ended up stumbling and falling on the ground quite painfully. He winced as he tried to stand and was startled when he heard a female voice talking to him.

"Seishiro-kun, it isn't like you to be scared by such a banal phenomenon or being so clumsy," she stated. He raised his eyes and met the cat-like red ones of a woman studying him with amusement. He mentally cursed at himself and stood quickly, doing his best to safe his reputation of smart, charming boy who was never scared and smiled amiably to the woman. However, before he could say something she spoke again.

"Come into my shop to clean up. You've got a nasty cut and Subaru-san will have a fit if he sees you in this state," she informed him before starting to walk toward a small, weird house among many skyscrapers. Before he knew what he was doing he was walking after her but only when he entered in the shop he realized he had no idea who this woman was but that she, instead, seemed to know him, Subaru-kun and also what Seishiro saw few minutes before, and that couldn't be good.

* * *

Seishiro gave a quick glance around before focusing his attention again on his host, Ichihara Yuko-san was her name, who was currently tending at his injury, doing his best to ignore those annoying children, she had called them Maru and Moro, who seemed to enjoy bugging him. He had figured it wouldn't be smart to slam them on the ground while he was a guest of that strange woman.

"So... this is your shop," he began. She nodded. "Hum... and what do you sell exactly?" he asked then. In that place there was a bit of everything but nothing Seishiro would judge of some value and none of it could fit in a single category.

"Wishes," she replied confidently. Seishiro whistled.

"Wishes, huh? Nothing less?" he commented amused.

"You know, you should learn to be more respectful with your elders," she reproached him but she didn't sound angry, more as if she too was amused.

"Well, I think it's a great commercial advice to say it, except you sound like the guy from one American horror book," Seishiro replied carelessly. "Are you going to turn into an Akuma too? That's why you knew my name?"(3)

"You're travelling to fast with your imagination, boy," she replied as she stood. "I merely saw your basketball match and how you snuggled against that poor boy. Such a kind soul, who didn't dare to tell you to get off in fear of hurting your feelings, wouldn't be happy to see you injured. You should take better care of yourself."

Seishiro shrugged, not worried in the slightest.

"Subaru-kun knows I can take care of myself," he stated, dismissing her words as unimportant. He saw no reason Subaru-kun should feel troubled by Seishiro's actions even though he wouldn't mind if the boy worried for him. Quite the contrary, he would look forward to it. "Well, thanks for the bandage," he added motioning to stand and judging the discussion finished.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" the woman asked crossing her arms, her amused expression reminding him of Fuma when he was planning something that would mess up someone else's life badly.

"No, I don't think so," he replied anyway looking at her warily.

"What about my payment?" she asked then, still smiling in amusement.

"Payment? For what?" he countered. "I bought nothing!"

"You mean the fact that I took care of your injuries has no value?" she questioned tilting her head and he felt cornered somehow. Admitting it would mean admitting he had no value and Seishiro was sure he was quite valuable.

"That's... You can't expect me to pay you for this! Oh, I knew I should have gone to Subaru-kun! He would have taken care of me it without asking for something back!" he commented waving his hands in exasperation.

"Do you enjoy hurting him so very much?" she asked then her expression growing more serious.

"I do what?" he replied, stunned. How could she think he would enjoy hurting Subaru-kun?

"Hurting him," she replied. "When he sees you are hurt he's hurt as well. And technically, with him too you must pay a price, even if it's not with money. You have to witness his pain at seeing you hurt, and suffer the consequences it will bring in your relationship with him. But you're pretty oblivious of his pain and of the consequences your actions can have, aren't you? You let him pay the entire price on his own, his pain for your well being, without offering him anything in exchange."

"I don't..." he began to say.

"Do you even realize how worried he was as he watched you play?"

"He cares! It's normal he worries!" Seishiro stated. "It's right he worries! He must worry for me, me and no one else and give me all his attention and care!"

"So you think it's normal... it's right he suffers for you? Well, go then and let him pay for you as usual," she said dismissing him.

"I... you... of course I'll go!" he stated, hurrying to leave the shop. He was back in minutes later.

"You wouldn't hurt Subaru-kun," he stated immediately. "I won't let you hurt Subaru-kun because you think I own you something and..."

The woman looked at him, surprised.

"I don't plan to hurt him. Where did you get that silly idea? It's your action that'll do it. You must learn to always pay for what you get," she informed him.

"I won't hurt Subaru-kun!" he yelled angrily.

"You sure?" she teased. He growled. He wasn't superstitious. He didn't believe in this woman. She could do nothing to his Subaru-kun and he would do nothing so... so...

"Oh, all right, I have money. How much I've to pay for the precious time you spent taking care of me?" he said in the end. After all he had money and he wasn't afraid to spend it. There was no point to do such a fuss when he could get rid of that woman easily.

"Not much. Tomorrow is Sunday. Avoid meeting your sweetheart," she replied.

"So you can go and hurt him? I don't think so!" he countered, glaring at her.

"Child, listen me and listen me well. Hurting another being always bring serious consequences. Do you really think I want to suffer them because you're being a brat? Sumeragi Subaru-kun's well-being is in your hands. Really, your manners have worsened considerably, Seishiro-kun," she commented. She had expected it anyway. Sakurazuka Seishiro-san had been a complete brat in his previous life too, amazingly egoistic and firmly persuaded the world circled around him; only, at then, he had taken care to hide it. Now that he wasn't the Sakurazukamori and therefore he didn't need to have a _'safe identity'_ Seishiro-kun could allow himself to be a pest as much as he liked. It didn't help that people around him were pampering and coddling him, spoiling him as much as it was possible.

"I won't hurt Subaru-kun," the boy insisted.

Yuko shrugged. The matter wasn't in her hands anymore.

"I won't!" Seishiro repeated noticing she didn't seem to believe him. "I'm not like that man who was watching..." he cut himself off quickly. He didn't really feel like explaining what he had seen. Or reminding it for the matter.

"So you're not, uh?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Seishiro frowned.

"You... you know what I saw," he realized. "You said it before, how I shouldn't let Bakemono scare me and..."

"I never mentioned Bakemono," she corrected him.

"Then what was it? A hallucination? And how would you know I had a hallucination?" he questioned angrily.

"Not really a hallucination, not really a Bakemono. Your lack of knowledge in this department is impressive. Are you sure you're a Sakurazuka?" she asked teasingly.

"Sorry if I don't like to play _'Ghostbusters'_," Seishiro spat angrily.

"Actually the ones in your family didn't exactly play _'Ghostbusters'_, that is more the Sumeragi's role.(4) Anyway what you saw was nothing else but the result of a residual feeling," she informed him.

"A... feeling?" he echoed sceptically.

"A place can remain impregnated with the feelings people felt while they were there. For example feelings of people who had been murdered. Or of people who had killed themselves. And one who has strong spiritual powers is bound to pick those remaining feelings up even more clearly than others. However the ones in that place are completely innocuous. That boy never meant to hurt a soul..." she continued her tone lower as her expression saddened marginally.(5)

"And the one who was staring at him? He too killed himself there?" Seishiro asked. Somehow he knew that wasn't the answer. That man didn't look hurt at all. He was perfectly fine. He was just... staring at the scene as if it was some sort of show.

"Yes and no. He tied his soul to the one of the boy who died there, forcing that boy to kill him to bind them together so tightly it wasn't possible for them to part even after his death. However in doing so, he pushed the boy to suicide and, when the boy died, he suffered the same fate to which he had condemned the boy. Watching, unable to do anything as the boy died, was the price he had to pay for what he did," Yuko explained.

"He got off way too easily. It looked like he didn't care at all," Seishiro stated angrily, crossing his arms on his chest.

Yuko laughed at that and he glared back at her.

"It's so strange to hear you say so..." she commented.

He could see nothing strange about it but he preferred not to discuss it.

"Anyway, now you know the price. Deal with it as you prefer," Yuko continued sobering up.

"And if I accept paying it, nothing will happen to Subaru-kun?" Seishiro inquired.

"Absolutely nothing," she assured.

"I'll kill you if something happens to him, I swear I will," Seishiro stated with cold determination before leaving. He didn't like the situation he was in. He didn't trust that woman however... he couldn't risk something bad happening to Subaru-kun. He could last a day without seeing him. And to make sure she wouldn't try anything he would just alert Imonoyama-san and send Fuma and the others to keep her under surveillance. It would be easy. Really.

* * *

The day after near to the woman's shop there was a group of teens who were trying to be as inconspicuous as they could as they kept the place under surveillance. It didn't seem an overly difficult task or at least Fuma thought so. As Seishiro had told them there was a single exit from the shop...

"Explain this to me again, Monou... what are we doing here on Sunday spying on a woman?" Arisugawa asked him for the nth time and he sighed. It was starting to get annoying. "I wanted to take out Neechan and instead I'm risking being suspected of... I don't know, something and end up being arrested!" Arisugawa continued in a whining tone and Fuma could almost share the feeling. This wasn't the most amusing or safest way to spend a Sunday but that wasn't the moment to say so. Even if he wasn't pleased and was sure Seishiro was just being paranoid he had the feeling Seishiro wasn't completely wrong about that woman. She wasn't normal, Fuma just knew it.

"We're here to make sure the lady in black won't touch Seishiro's honey muffin, okay?" Fuma reminded him trying to sound patient.

"It's so exciting! It's like being in a secret mission!" Yuzuriha-chan exclaimed. Shiyu muttered something, sounding nervous. He hadn't meant to bring Yuzuriha-chan in that place, especially since it could be risky, and Fuma hadn't planned to have her with them either. It was just that when he phoned to Shiyu, she was at his place, heard their conversation and decided to come and Shiyu hadn't managed to persuade her to change her mind. Fuma too had desperately wanted to forbid her to come, but she had just looked at him and he had capitulated. Seishiro always made fun of him when Yuzuriha-chan managed to get his way with him with such ease, saying that deep down Fuma always wanted a little sister to take care of and spoil madly. Fuma wasn't sure about this. He had the impression he wouldn't be able to take care of a little sister. Besides he had his hands full with Kamui, Seishiro and Kazuki, his little cousin...(6)

"Speaking of the devil where's Seishiro? And I'd appreciate it if you would stop calling Subaru his honey muffing, Fuma," Kamui-chan warned him, looking at him threateningly. Kamui-chan was another person who shouldn't have been there. The problem was that the boy had been at his house when Seishiro had dropped by to tell him, or better put, to order him, to collect the others and go check on the woman. Actually Seishiro and Fuma hadn't known Kamui-chan was there; the boy had gotten there shortly after Seishiro, had seen Seishiro throw himself in Fuma's room and had decided he had no problem in eavesdropping on their conversation. Fuma liked to hope it was because Kamui-chan had been jealous. However once Kamui-chan had heard what was going on, he had entered the room and declared he would protect Sumeragi from everything, no matter if he had to blast down a whole house to do so. Actually it had been from that moment that Fuma had started to call Sumeragi _'Seishiro's honey muffin'_, in hope that Kamui would get the hint the boy belonged to Seishiro and forget about him.

No such luck.

At least Kigai was being quiet. Fuma had always found it disconcerting arguing with him.

"I assume Seishiro's guarding his sweetheart," Fuma offered deciding that, if Kamui-chan was so against _'honey muffin'_ he had no problems in using another pet name for Seishiro's boyfriend.

"F.U.M.A. Subaru isn't Seishiro's sweetheart!" Kamui-chan yelled getting the full attention of each member of their little band and Fuma would have liked to groan. If Seishiro had only a slim chance to win Sumeragi, Kamui-chan had even less or so he liked to think, therefore Kamui-chan had no reason to throw such a fuss. It wasn't a purely egoistical idea. Actually Sumeragi seemed to pay a lot more attention to Seishiro than to Kamui-chan...

"Kamui-chan, stop yelling, you'll end up..." Fuma started to say.

"Boys, what are you doing out of my shop?" a woman's voice interrupted them. The boys froze and turned slowly.

They had never been scared by someone before but... there was something... intimidating in that woman. No, intimidating wasn't the right word since she didn't look dangerous or even angry and yet... it was as if something in them reacted to her presence and catalogued it as dangerous even if she was doing nothing that could be catalogued as such.

"Oh, you must be Seishiro-kun's friends. Come on, let's get in, I'm sure you would appreciate a slice of cake," she invited them smiling brightly. The boys hesitated. Not to accept would mean they were scared or, at least, intimidated by the woman. There was no way in hell they would admit this. They couldn't fear an apparently harmless woman.

"We don't want to disturb you," Fuma tried, sensing even more that there was something wrong in the one she was facing. He normally could... kind of... understand everyone's feelings... even if not very clearly... except Kamui-chan maybe... if he didn't let his own feelings take control. This one however... he couldn't place. He couldn't figure out what she was aiming for, what she wanted from them, if she had good or bad intentions. It was disconcerting.

"Oh, you won't bother me at all," she assured smiling cheerfully. "Come now, hurry inside, before the neighbours start to think you're thieves or something like that and call the police," she added starting to walk back toward her shop. Cornered. Great, just great.

"It was a nice try, KaiChou. Too bad it didn't work," Kigai commented resting his hand on his shoulder before following the woman.

"Kigai. What are you going to do?" Fuma asked.

"I'm following the flow. We'd been discovered. There's no point in keep hiding, right? We can as well follow her inside and have some cake, possibly with some tea, and keep her under control from a closer point," Kigai replied carelessly. Kigai was the type who remained perfectly calm when everyone else started to worry. Unless Satsuki-chan was involved he never seemed too troubled by things. He just... preferred to follow the flow... even if he would hurry to defend his friends should they need help. Fuma had always found him a bit weird. Anyway, as soon as Kigai walked inside the garden placed around the shop the others began to follow him as well, Fuma included.

"I do feel as if I was Gretel entering in the Witch's house," Yuzuriha-chan commented clinging Shiyu's arm but looking like she wasn't even considering escaping.

"Don't worry. I won't let her hurt Subaru," Kamui-chan stated boldly. "I..."

"If you're so sure of yourself why I'm the one who's leading the way?" Fuma complained.

"Someone must cover your back," Kamui-chan stated, shrugging. Fuma just rolled his eyes.

* * *

They had cake and tea. The atmosphere grew a lot less tense after a while and they had hoped that, once they finished the cake, they would have been allowed to leave. No such luck. When they had stood and started excusing themselves, she had asked them if they weren't forgetting something. At their confused gazes she had smiled at them an almost motherly smile.

"I'm talking of payment, of course. You didn't really hope you could come here and eat for free do you?" she informed them. 

* * *

A short time later the boys decided they had no idea how they ended up doing house chores for her but, really, they weren't interested in figuring it out. It was better not knowing certain things. Their only thought was that, if a person had to pay for everything he got, Sakurazuka Seishiro had a giant debt to them. They weren't the house chore types, they didn't do it not even when they were at their homes and here they were, cleaning and organizing merely because they had to help him keep that woman under control...

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about Seishiro-kun..." she stated as if reading their thoughts. "That silly child has decided he wants to learn the importance of paying the price the hard way..." she reassured them. Well, she tried to. Actually they didn't feel reassured at all.

* * *

Seishiro had tried to avoid Subaru-kun for a day, he had honestly tried. It was all Rijichou's fault if he didn't. When he had reported to the man that a woman named Ichihara Yuko might have bad intentions toward _**his**_ Subaru-kun, the man had just smiled and waved off his words as childish assumptions, because such kind lady would never hurt a good boy like Sumeragi-kun. Seishiro hadn't been persuaded at all. He knew how the Rijichou was easily affected by female graces. All that a woman needed to do was to smile at him and he would never believe her capable of doing something bad. He groaned cursing Imonoyama Nokoru-san and his need to be chivalrous with females. Females weren't the frail creatures he believed them to be. Certain females were capable of anything. He only needed to look at his mother to convince himself of it.(7)

Hokuto-chan was another example of how women could be terrible when they wanted to, but he hadn't been able to track her down. And of course Fuma and the others weren't available since they were keeping that woman under control. They were never around when he needed them!

So Seishiro ended up being forced to personally guard Subaru-kun's well-being. There weren't many people on that side of CLAMP Gakuen and so it was kind of easy to keep the boy under control from afar.

However guarding Subaru-kun from afar was pure torture and Subaru-kun seemed so lonely and defenceless when he wasn't there... Surely Subaru-kun needed to have him around... and, after all, how could it hurt the boy to have him around? He would protect him and keep him safe so Seishiro saw nothing wrong in deciding that it wouldn't hurt if he were to spend the day with Subaru-kun, the hell with that woman's threat, and joined him.

Subaru-kun had seemed happy to see him. At first. Then, as soon as Seishiro got closer, Subaru-kun had immediately noticed the bandages wrapped on his hands and had worried about them.

Seishiro had seen him worried other times only... he had never paid it much attention. Now... now he could see clearly the pain painting the boy's features and... and he remembered what the woman said.

* * *

_'Do you enjoy hurting him so very much?' _

_'I do what?' _

_'Hurting him. When he sees you are hurt he's hurt as well. And technically, with him too you must pay a price, even if it's not with money. You have to witness his pain at seeing you hurt, and suffer the consequences it will bring in your relationship with him. But you're pretty oblivious of his pain and of the consequences your actions can have, aren't you? You let him pay the entire price on his own, his pain for your well being, without offering him anything in exchange.' _

_'I don't...' _

_'Do you even realize how worried he was as he watched you play?' _

_'He cares! It's normal he worries! It's right he worries! He must worry for me, me and no one else and give me all his attention and care!' _

_'So you think it's normal... it's right he suffers for you?'_

* * *

No, it wasn't normal, he didn't want Subaru-kun to suffer, he didn't want it because somehow it hurt him too.

"It's just a scratch!" he hurried to say, trying to sound reassuring. "It really doesn't sting anymore!"

"But it did..." Subaru-kun pointed out, looking at him with such sad, pained eyes something inside Seishiro ached back in reply.

"No, not really, that woman was just being paranoid, really. I'm strong, and I'm perfectly fine!" he assured. Subaru just looked at him with that pained expression and he seemed so adorable and defenceless... and Seishiro couldn't help but hugging him, as if that could suffice to protect him from pain, or maybe merely because he wanted to keep a boy that could care for him so much all for himself. "I'm fine, Subaru-kun, really," he assured as Subaru-kun let himself be hugged returning it in a clumsy manner. It didn't matter to Seishiro. That was how it was supposed to be, just the two of them, together.

It came pretty natural for him to turn Subaru-kun's face toward himself and kiss him rather passionately, catching the boy completely on surprise. It came natural to him. It felt good to him. Subaru-kun didn't think so, however, and Seishiro realized it when the boy tried to push him away. Seishiro didn't want to let him go at first, on the contrary he seized the boy's wrists and tried to deepen the kiss, sure Subaru-kun couldn't really dislike it, that he was only resisting due to his shyness but that it would take only a bit more perseverance to overcome it, that Subaru-kun should have dreamt to be kissed by him, but the boy only struggled harder in his grasp and, in the end, he was forced to break the kiss and let the boy go.

"Why? Why don't you let me kiss you?" he asked feeling rejected and loathing the feeling with all his whole being. Subaru-kun wasn't supposed to reject him. Subaru-kun... "You're supposed to be mine! Why are you pushing me away?" he yelled without truly realizing what he was saying. He should have remembered Subaru-kun didn't like it when people treated others like objects but Seishiro didn't truly know how to act differently, even if he tried.

"I thought we were friends! Why... why are you doing this to me?" Subaru asked his voice higher than usual, pain, hurt and confusion mixing in his tone. Seishiro-san... why had Seishiro-san done that? Why had he... friends didn't... was he just another of Seishiro-san's sexual toys as people kept saying? Was he going to finish playing with him that day and take from him what he wanted without any regard for Subaru's wishes? Was that why he was saying Subaru was _'his'_, as if Subaru were an object Seishiro-san owned? Was he too thinking of him as a property to use and abuse at will, as everyone else had done?

"Because I wanted to! I thought it should be obvious by now!" Seishiro yelled back, hurt. Why had Subaru-kun pushed him away? Didn't he like him too? How could he not? He couldn't even imagine Subaru-kun hadn't understood Seishiro liked him. He couldn't even imagine Subaru-kun hadn't understood he was the first person that Seishiro had ever crushed on. He couldn't even imagine Subaru-kun had no idea of his feelings. For him they were so painfully obvious Subaru-kun had to know them without needing him to spell them out.

"I thought we were friends!" Subaru-kun repeated in a tone that seemed to imply Seishiro had betrayed his trust.

"Subaru-kun, you can't be so naïve! How can you compare yourself to Fuma and the others? I don't like you as a friend! You..." _'You're much more than a friend to me! So much more!'_ he meant to say but somehow the words remained stuck in his throat as he noticed how pale Subaru-kun had become.

"I thought... I thought..." Subaru whimpered, his eyes filled with tears, the physical pain that anticipated a heart attack meaningless compared to the one his soul was suffering right then. The world blurred and his legs refused to sustain him. Seishiro-san didn't even like him as a friend... the other boys had been right, Hokuto-chan had been right, Kamui-chan had been right, Seishiro-san didn't like him, he just wanted to toy with him but after all he had no reason to like Subaru, to consider him a friend, Subaru didn't deserve to be friend with anyone, Subaru...

"**SUBARU-KUN!**" Seishiro called, grabbing him and trying to sustain him before Subaru-kun ended up falling on the ground. Seishiro ended up sitting on the ground, Subaru-kun's weight leaning against him, as the boy clung to him calling his name in such a low voice he could barely heard him, without knowing what should he do to help Subaru-kun, to fix whatever was wrong in the boy. Never before he had ever felt so helpless, so scared as in that moment, while he was forced to watch Subaru being sick without knowing which sort of help the boy needed, capable only to hold him and call him, deadly afraid Subaru-kun would die this time and it would be his fault and in that moment he understood how bad of a punishment it was to watch without being able to interfere, to watch, just to watch and... and...

It was in that moment he spotted Akechi Sensei and, as soon as he saw him, he called the man as loudly as he could.(8)

Akechi Shigetaka was CLAMP Gakuen's doctor basically by a lifetime and, of course, he knew pretty well Sakurazuka Seishiro-kun but never before he had seen the boy so... panicked. Sumeragi-kun was leaning into his arms, deadly pale and panting so hard he seemed about to suffocate. He tried to pick up the boy, freeing him from Sakurazuka-kun's hold when he realized that, with his remaining strength, Sumeragi-kun was clinging to the taller boy and didn't seem to plan to let go. He knew, as well as everyone else in the campus, of the odd _'friendship'_ between him and Sakurazuka-kun and he also knew how Sumeragi-kun normally kept away from people and yet, here he was, clinging to that boy desperately. Maybe, the doctor thought, being allowed to stay close to Sakurazuka-kun would keep him calmer and help him to deal with that crisis.

"Can you carry him?" he asked to Sakurazuka-kun who was clinging to Sumeragi-kun as if that would be enough to keep him alive. The boy nodded numbly, panting hard and apparently not trusting his voice to reply as he stood mechanically, carrying Sumeragi-kun in his arms and following Shigetaka toward the campus hospital. Thanks Kami-sama they were close and, as the man had suspected, Sumeragi-kun's light weight wasn't really a problem for such a strong boy as Sakurazuka-kun.

Sumeragi-kun tried to cling to Sakurazuka-kun when he was inside the hospital also. It was a pain to part the two boys and, while Sumeragi-kun looked in a pretty pitiful state due to his physical conditions, despite being physically healthy, once parted by Sumeragi-kun, Sakurazuka-kun didn't look any better, as if parting him from the boy had meant parting him from a part of his own soul. However Shigetaka had no time to care for him at the moment, Sumeragi-kun being the one who needed immediate care.

When Sumeragi-kun's condition was stabilized the man returned to check Sakurazuka-kun, feeling worried for him somehow. He found the boy curled on a chair, not looking at all like the bossy, uncaring teenager he usually was, feared by everyone in the campus. It was a rather unexpected sight.

When Shigetaka had heard of Sakurazuka-kun's interest for Sumeragi-kun he had been displeased at first.

Sumeragi-kun was a good boy with a frail health and Sakurazuka-kun was his exact opposite. Whatever Sakurazuka-kun was aiming to get from Sumeragi-kun couldn't be good and, in his own opinion, Imonoyama-san would have done better to keep the two parted.

Now that he had seen the two boys clinging together like scared children, refusing to be parted, he was reconsidering his opinion.

"Here, drink," he said offering to Sakurazuka-kun a hot chocolate. The boy looked at him numbly. "Sumeragi-kun is out of danger. It was just a minor attack, you don't have to worry anymore," he assured him.

Sakurazuka-kun lowered his gaze again, ignoring the chocolate.

"It's all my fault. She said I would bring only pain to Subaru-kun and he hates me anyway," the boy mumbled.

Shigetaka sat next to him, figuring that the boy needed someone to talk with, but careful not to look too comforting. Sakurazuka-kun was very prideful and he wouldn't have taken lightly to be pitied.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened to Sumeragi-kun? It'll help us to take better care of him to know what had caused his attack this time," he suggested. Sakurazuka-kun gave him a doubtful gaze then sighed, apparently considering it pointless to fight the man's curiosity but not hoping he would be of some help.

"I kissed him, he got mad at me and said he thought I was his friend as if I had betrayed him, I said I didn't consider him just a friend and then he felt sick. Do you think knowing will help you to cure him?" the boy spat bitterly brushing away his fringe from his eyes and trying to look like his usual self. He was failing badly and the fact he was biting his lower lip was making him look even more vulnerable, reminding the doctor he was only a teen after all. Shigetaka would have never thought Sakurazuka-kun could look cute too.

"Sakurazuka-kun, have you ever considered you have a certain reputation?" he asked, mildly amused. This boy had more boyfriends and girlfriends than all the CLAMP Gakuen students put together and yet he seemed to have no idea how to deal with Sumeragi-kun.

"What does that have to do with Subaru-kun?" the boy asked angrily.

"Well, many people, after being kissed by one with your reputation without an explanation, would think that they're just another one in your list," the man explained. "That you're just planning to use them in order to have some fun and then throw them away as you always have. If you put things in this perspective it would be much better to just be your friend and not a casual bed partner."

Seishiro stood, clenching his fists.

"That's not how it is! Subaru-kun's not like the others! He's special! He..." Words failed him. There was no way he could explain exactly how much special Subaru-kun was. The boy just was.

"Then you should have told him before kissing him. Sumeragi-kun has already too many self-esteem issues to be able to figure this sort of things out on his own. It's important to say certain things to him, Sakurazuka-kun, it's important to make him understand them," the man continued. "Sometimes actions speak louder than words but some other times we just need words first. In Sumeragi-kun's case he needs them more than you can imagine, and he needs to be absolutely sure you're telling the truth before he'll be capable of understanding certain actions of yours."

"I tried to tell him but Subaru-kun..." he trailed off. To know that Subaru-kun wasn't interested in him and to say it out loud were two completely different matters.

"How much do you know about Sumeragi-kun, Sakurazuka-kun?" the man asked him and faced with the question Seishiro was forced to admit to himself that he knew surprisingly little. Subaru-kun was very reserved and... well he had never judged it very important to know stuff about him. He just wanted to be with him, to have him. "Sumeragi-kun has his own problems to deal with, problems that make complicated for him to deal with your feelings or his own for the matter. You say he hates you, but it was you he was clinging to and searching for while he was feeling sick, you and no one else, not even his sister. I'd say this should mean something," the man ended. Seishiro considered his words. Could it be? Could it?

"I..."

"Talk to Sumeragi-kun. Take into consideration he'll need time to accept your feelings or his own. Be careful to not make him anxious. You don't want him to be sick again, do you?"

Seishiro shook his head.

"Very well. I'm sure they should have finished with the check up so, if you promise you'll behave, I'll let you see him," the man offered.

"I won't make any trouble, I swear it," the boy assured in an almost childish manner. Shigetaka smiled at him. Maybe from this odd relationship something good would come out. Sumeragi-kun needed a friend who would take care of him.

"Good. Your chocolate," the man reminded him, offering him again the drink, now cold. Seishiro swallowed it all in two gulps then followed Akechi Sensei toward Subaru-kun's room.

Seishiro had already visited Subaru-kun while he was in hospital but, compared to the other visits, this one was tremendously awkward.

Once alone the two teenagers just stared at each other, saying nothing. Subaru-kun looked tired and depressed and Seishiro didn't look any better.

"I'm sorry, I..." Seishiro began to say in the end.

"You don't have to apologize," Subaru-kun cut him in an empty tone, turning his gaze away. "I don't need to be pitied due to my health. It was my fault for being sick, stupid and _**naïve**_. I..."

"Subaru-kun, listen," Seishiro said, interrupting him as well as he took Subaru-kun's hand into his and sat on the bed next to him. This wasn't how he wanted the discussion to be. "I didn't do things right and I'm sorry. Back then I didn't mean I didn't want you as a friend, I mean you're much more than a friend to me and... I mean... you can't compare with Fuma or the others, I... Argh, I don't do this normally, it's always the others who tell me this!" he exclaimed, losing patience. Subaru-kun just looked at him as if he had no idea what he was talking about and Seishiro leaned down to cling to him, tightly, resting his head on Subaru-kun's chest. "You're special to me, Subaru-kun. I promise we'll do what you want, we'll be what you want just... don't push me away ever again, okay? It hurts when you push me away..."

Seishiro knew it hadn't come out as he wanted and he expected to be pushed away anyway. He was kind of surprised when he felt Subaru-kun's fingers sliding through his hair.

"So... are we friends or not?" the boy asked hesitantly. He didn't seem to have understood exactly what Seishiro meant but he wasn't pushing him away and, for the moment, Seishiro decided that would have to suffice.

"If that's what you want," he agreed reluctantly. He really, really wanted to be more than a friend to Subaru-kun but maybe Akechi Sensei was right and he had to go very slow with him and discover what the man had been meaning when he had said Subaru-kun had troubles of his own. "But promise me I'll be your best friend. You'll never, ever like someone else more than me," he requested, raising himself to look straight into Subaru-kun's green eyes. The boy smiled weakly.

"Deal," he agreed as if it was something really easy that didn't require much effort from him. Seishiro returned to lay on him, making a content sound as Subaru-kun resumed caressing his hair. He had the impression he had already rested against the boy's chest, a feeling of déjà-vu similar to the one he had on that bridge. He shuddered and instinctively squirmed closer, as if someone could come and rip Subaru-kun away from him. No, that wouldn't happen. He would never let go of Subaru-kun. Never. No matter the price he would have to pay.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. I know, Seishiro had seen Kotori's ghost but he had never said it to his friends. As for Subaru he's so very talented he can see ghosts without training... even if he's not really capable to do much more.

2. Yep, Hokuto's fiancé is no one else but Kuzuki Kakyou, who, in his previous life, liked to have dreamscapes with space or sea background...

3. **'Precious things'** a book by Stephen Kings. In it there's a shop that sells the precious things people wishes to posses and asks, in payment, that his customers will do this or that. However his owner is some sort of demon that aims to the destruction of the city and that's using the 'favours' he's asking in payment to put the people one against the other.

4. Sakurazuka and Sumeragi protect Japan spiritually. The Sumeragi usually take care to help the spirits that refuse to move on while the Sakurazuka take care to get rid of the people with spiritual power that can get a trouble for Japan. Even if they might end up being assigned at the same case (the Sumeragi also investigate over spiritual unexplained phenomena and people who's using their powers in the wrong way and that can end up being the target of the Sakurazukamori) commonly the Sumeragi deal with the dead while the Sakurazuka with the living.

5. In Japanese mythology there are some tales about residual feelings remaining in a place and sometimes taking a life of their own (and generally cause troubles). Residual feelings were also what Seishiro and Subaru felt where Rainbow Bridge had been.

6. Kazuki is no one else but Nataku's reincarnation and yes, she's Fuma's younger cousin here. As for the fact she's a female... Kazuki was a female then, in attempt to keep her alive, she was cloned into Nataku, who looks like a male but actually is sexless.

7. In **'CLAMP Gakuen Tantei Dan'** Nokoru is extremely chivalrous with each female.

8. Akechi Shigetaka is CLAMP Gakuen's infirmary doctor, Ijyuin Akira's uncle and a character from **'20 Menso Ni Onegai!!'**.

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
As you can see things are progressing between Subaru and Seishiro and Karma's laws are entering in their lives as well as the _'you've to pay for everything you receive'_.  
Dealing with the basket team is, as usual, a bit troublesome due to the fact it's not quite easy to handle so many characters at once.  
Fuma's old abilities to see wishes had toned down considerably after his reincarnation... and don't work at all with Kamui (before he was the only one who could see Kamui's Wish now he couldn't get it to save his life...). As for why he can't see Yuko's wishes it's simply because right now she's **MUCH** more powerful than him. As YumeMi can't see in the future of who's more powerful than them (see **'Gouhou Drug'**), Fuma can't use his powers on who's more powerful than him.  
All the boys however can feel Yuko's power, even if only marginally. Even if they don't have anymore their previous powers they conserved a tiny bit of their previous abilities that allow them to feel Yuko's not your ordinary woman.  
As for Subaru's reaction... it's not that he doesn't like Seishiro, it's just he misunderstood his actions and rather badly. Plus he had reasons to believe Seishiro would be better away from him.  
For who's wondering how old Akechi Shigetaka is... I assume Nokoru was born in 1980 (I found this date in a Japanese web, I'm not 100 sure it's true). Since the doctor is approximately fourteen years older he was thirty-tree in 1999. I don't want to give an exact date for this story but yes, he's not so young anymore.

**Dictionary:**  
**-chan:** Name ending used to express affection and familiarity or to talk with a child  
**-kun:** Young  
**-sama:** "Lord" or "Lady"  
**-san:** "Mr." or "Mrs."  
**Akuma:** Demon  
**Bakemono:** "Goblin" or "Monster" or "Ghost"  
**Gakuen:** Campus  
**Ichimon:** "Family" or "Household" or "Clan"  
**KaiChou:** "President" or "Team Captain"  
**Kami:** God  
**Neechan:** "Sister" or "Older Girl"  
**Oniisan:** "Brother" or "Older Boy"  
**Onmyoudo:** "Way of Yin and Yang". Yin and Yang are the male and female forces underlying the movement and changes of nature. Onmyoudo is based on the Chinese arts of astrology, divination and Taoist magic and also represents a mystical way of living in harmony with the forces of nature  
**Onmyouji:** "Person who practices Onmyoudo". Basically a magician, sorcerer, diviner and astrologer  
**Onmyoujutsu:** "Art of Yin and Yang". The ability to use Onmyoudo spells  
**Rijichou:** Board Chairman  
**Sakurazukamori:** "Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Burial Mound". The assassin who uses Onmyoujutsu to kill whomever threatens Japan  
**Sensei:** "The One Who Is Born Before". Used with the meaning of "Teacher" or "Doctor" or "Professor"  
**Tanto:** "Short Knife". Japanese blade or small sword. It is a smaller version of the Katana, with a blade length of about 15 - 30 cm (6" - 12")

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

To **Everyone who reviewed**: Thank you! You're a great encouragement for me!

To **Watanabe Emi**: Well, I don't think the whole TB Seishiro was all an act so this new Seishiro has traits of his personality...

To **forgotten unmei**: I'm glad you like it!

To **Francesca Akira89**: In TB Subaru allowed some boys to beat him to protect a puppy. Considering he was probably already trained in self defence and such he could have beaten them up pretty easily. Anyway here Subaru's self extreem are even worse. No, Seishiro's leg will be fine... but you're right to be worried about Yuko. I'm not sure how many chapters this fic will have. As for that note... it was added by the translator. It's not in the original volume. So, it might be Yuko's talking about Subaru and Hokuto from TB... but she might also be talking about some alternate version of them... remember she deals a lot with alternate worlds.

To **Aerine Lillet**: (blush) You're embarrassing me! Oh this will have its big part of drama and its big part of cuteness and its big part of commedy. A bit of all. Thank you!

To **Dark Angel Of Fire Ice**: Subaru's always adorable, isn't he? Thank you for the info about ankle bandaging! I wasn't sure about it but I couldn't find info to support or deny that theory.

To **Hatori Soma**: Those boys are rather troublesome, aren't they?

To **abcdianna**: I'm glad you like this story... but I can't reveal the ending yet!

To **Chocolate-980**: This time Seishiro's just a normal teen with all the awkwardness that comes from meeting your first love and not knowing how to deal with him... and Subaru's not the easiest person to deal with...

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


	6. Chap 6: As Long As You Love Me

**Title: "Maybe It's Karma - Chap 6: As Long As You Love Me"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's **BASED ON THE MANGA**. It contains some Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), some OOC, a bit of sappiness.  
**Notes:** I wanted to write something less dark... Consider this another of my _'You'll end up paying for everything you did'_ story a bit happier than usual.  
**Disclaimer:**  
**"Tokyo Babylon"** and **"X"** belong to Clamp. I'm merely using their characters because I love them... especially Seishiro and Subaru...  
Ehy, do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensitive heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Thanks:** To **Von Questenberg** for betaing this! Thank you a lot!  
**Summary:** _Each action causes a reaction. If you die you'll pay the price of your actions in the next life. But what if now you're just an innocent teenager and all of sudden find yourself dealing with the mess you caused in your previous life? Can you fix things? Or will you end up making an even bigger mess this time?_

* * *

_**"Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
How you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in you history  
As long as you're here with me **_

_**I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me"  
(Backstreet Boys - "As Long As You Love Me")**_

Seishiro hadn't expected to wake up that night screaming. Waking up screaming from a nightmare was something that happened to other people, not to Sakurazuka Seishiro. He was above this sort of things, he was, he repeated to himself, panting and trying to make himself sure he had nothing to worry about because it had been a dream, just a dream, nothing worth his attention. His bedroom's room slammed open and his mother ran into his room, still in her night clothes, looking as scared as if she believed he was about to be murdered or something equally horrible. He chased her out with angry words and hysteric behaviour that just didn't fit him, remained in his room alone, hugging himself at tightly as he could, trying to forget what he saw in his dream, trying to erase it from his mind because... it didn't matter, it was just a dream... wasn't it?

Yet he couldn't forget. He couldn't forget what he had seen. In his dream he had seen a man, he was sure it was the one he saw staring at the suicidal boy and yet... The one he saw was younger... younger and strangely similar to him also as if he was a mix between the other man and himself. Anyway that man... that man was hurting his Subaru-kun, beating him and kicking him and telling him cruel things and Subaru-kun was just... there. He wasn't fighting back. He was just looking at the other man with the same dead eyes the suicidal boy had as if he too was dead inside. And Seishiro knew the other man would end up killing Subaru-kun, he was just about to do it and Seishiro... Seishiro could do nothing to stop him... as if he was trapped behind a barrier, some sort of glass wall or something... able only to scream at him not to touch Subaru-kun but... but his voice didn't want to come out, no matter how hard he tried to scream, and the man kept hurting Subaru-kun, kept hurting him and then he told him _'Goodbye'_ and Seishiro... Seishiro had awoken screaming for him to stop and... and he was extremely glad it had been all a dream. However he was covered in sweat and he couldn't stop shivering and no matter how many times he told himself it was only a stupid dream, nothing worth worrying about, he couldn't manage to get back to sleep through the whole night.(1)

* * *

No one at school would have noticed Seishiro was behaving any differently from usual. He'd gone to Subaru-kun's house to get the boy in order to go to school with him (Subaru-kun had refused to remain in the hospital the day before insisting he was perfectly fine), and had chatted happily with him all the way to class.

Subaru-kun, however, kept throwing him worried glances, as if he, differently from others, could tell that something was wrong, and Seishiro was doing his best to ignore them telling himself that it was just that Subaru-kun was probably still upset with him. Fuma tried talking to him, probably aiming to tell him how it went with the witch but Seishiro ignored him. He didn't feel like talking right then.

Once lessons started Seishiro was pleasantly surprised when the teacher moved his place next to Subaru-kun's. Subaru-kun had, at first, seemed desperate when Hokuto-chan was told to take the seat in front of him instead than the one next to him, but his mood had changed pretty quickly when Seishiro had taken the seat she left free. Subaru-kun's shy smile as he had sat next to him was something Seishiro wanted to remember forever. That smile had to be his and his only. He would never share it. For the rest of the lessons he did nothing but stare at Subaru-kun, annoyed because the boy, instead of looking at him, was following the lessons and taking notes. In the end Seishiro fell asleep, still tired from the sleep he lost the night before.

Subaru, who, despite looking focused on the lesson, in truth was paying attention to Seishiro-san also, managed to wake him up every time the teacher's attention was moving to him so he ended lessons with no problems. At lunch break Seishiro-san fell asleep again, on Subaru's shoulder. Subaru blushed at that and squirmed a bit, so that Seishiro-san could rest more comfortably on him and let him sleep since the boy seemed tired. It was somewhat embarrassing to let Seishiro sleep against himself and yet, somehow, it also felt very nice. Right, as if he'd been dreaming it for a lifetime.

Fuma's eyes narrowed at the cute scene of Seishiro sleeping against Sumeragi. Normally Seishiro was never tired to the point he would fall asleep in class or at lunch break. Something must have happened if he was so worn out. He stared at the blushing Sumeragi wondering if he could be the cause of Seishiro's tiredness but, somehow, it seemed unlikely. Maybe the witch was responsible for it; she had said something that hadn't sounded quite reassuring but, Fuma preferred to not have to go to ask her. She gave him an unpleasant sensation, as if she knew more about him than he knew himself, and Fuma had the feeling he'd be happier ignorant of what she knew. Not that he liked it. Plus to have Kamui-chan, who had invited himself to eat with them since Sumeragi was there, sputtering death threats in Seishiro's direction for daring to sleep on Sumeragi's shoulder didn't improve Fuma's mood.

However it was a good thing that Seishiro was sleeping right then. While he'd been awake, as sleepy as he had been, he still had looked like he wanted to strangle Kamui-chan for talking with Sumeragi and he had refused to let anyone besides himself to sit next to the boy. Seishiro had always been possessive of his toys and Fuma knew better than to try and touch them but now that he was sleeping...

"Sumeragi. Is everything going well between you and Seishiro? I heard you felt sick yesterday," he inquired. Actually he didn't care much if Sumeragi had felt sick but he knew this could have affected Seishiro's mood and so it was worth a quick investigation. Kigai kicked him under the table and glared in his direction. Evidently he was still of the _'don't mess with Seishiro's love life'_ opinion. Fuma pretended to not pay him any attention.

"Subaru! Did Seishiro do something to you?" Kamui-chan exclaimed in honestly worried voice, much to Fuma's annoyance before Sumeragi could reply. "If he did I..."

"Nothing happened. Please, lower your voice or you'll wake him up," Sumeragi whispered, eyes lowered and cheek still flaming. Somehow his _'nothing'_ didn't sound persuasive at all, as if something had happened but it had hurt only him and so it wasn't worth mentioning, but he didn't seem upset with Seishiro so Fuma had no idea what to think.

Kamui-chan instead continuing piling promise over promise to protect Sumeragi from Seishiro should he need it. Fuma judged it a wasted effort. He had the feeling that Sumeragi didn't want to be protected from Seishiro at all.

* * *

Later however, when Sumeragi was at his club and Seishiro should have been paying attention to his basketball training, it became obvious something was wrong with him. Seishiro's mind was elsewhere, he just couldn't concentrate and he snapped at everyone. When Fuma asked him if he was so nervous because he had argued with his beloved, Seishiro tried to attack him without good reason at all, and Shiyu and Arisugawa had to restrain him. The both of them got an elbow in the stomach that forced them to release him before Seishiro stormed out the playground.

"I guess something _**did**_ happen between him and his beloved Sumeragi," Fuma commented. "There's nothing else that would make him react so heatedly." Actually he'd been lucky he got out untouched considering the mood Seishiro was in. Plus fighting among them was forbidden, unless they wanted to be out of the next match and that wasn't something he wanted. Luckily the coach wasn't there to witness the scene and it was unlikely he would notice Shiyu and Arisugawa's bruised stomachs, but if Fuma had sported a visible bruise it would have been troublesome to explain how he had got it without incurring in his wrath. Seishiro's crush was a nuisance, truly. "Someone should tell Sumeragi..." he began but he didn't manage to end the sentence.

"Hadn't I already told you to not mess between Sumeragi-kun and Sakurazuka?" Kigai asked him, frowning.

"But Seishiro wishes..." Fuma complained.

"Sakurazuka is old enough to fulfil his wishes on his own. Don't meddle with them," the other replied.

"I second Kigai," Arisugawa commented rubbing his sore stomach while Shiyu was trying to assure Yuzuriha-chan he was fine. "Let Sakurazuka deal with his crush on his own. Besides that was completely uncalled for. Why did Sakurazuka have to hit so hard?" he whined.

"Self defence mechanism, I suppose. He always hit the hardest he could no matter who he was fighting," Fuma reported, shrugging. Arisugawa and Shiyu were strong. They would survive. "Anyway we must... Kigai, where are you going?" he asked frowning as he noticed the blond boy was leaving.

"Taking a break. I'll be back later," the other replied picking up two cans of lemonade before exiting.

Fuma groaned. He had started that _'no discipline'_ system and now he was paying its consequences.

* * *

Seishiro was sitting alone under a tree, smoking a cigarette. He didn't smoke often, only when he was particularly frustrated and he was careful not to be caught by the Sensei since he was underage. Subaru-kun didn't know about it. Seishiro didn't plan to tell him. Once he had caught Subaru-kun engaged in a conversation about why people shouldn't smoke and Seishiro was sure the boy was a firm believer people shouldn't do it. Actually Subaru-kun merely said that smoking was like a slow suicide to him but once Seishiro made up his mind it was hard to change his opinion. He should look nothing short of perfect in Subaru-kun's eyes and if Subaru-kun didn't like smokers... well, as long as he didn't know Seishiro was one it wouldn't be a problem.

Right now however he was trying to decide what to do with Subaru-kun.

The boy wanted him as a friend only. Maybe Subaru-kun was straight. Maybe he liked someone else and was just using him... no that wasn't like Subaru-kun, Subaru-kun didn't use people and yet... yet there had been some sort of intimacy between the man of his dream and Subaru-kun and Seishiro... Seishiro had been jealous of that.

Seishiro was sure Subaru-kun didn't want to be touched by him anymore. When Seishiro had accompanied him to the club the boy hadn't even wanted to give him his hand to hold.

Plus Subaru-kun had looked worried after Seishiro had awoken from his nap; maybe it had bothered him that Seishiro had slept on him. Maybe he wanted to distance himself from Seishiro. Maybe he wouldn't want to speak with him ever again. Maybe that witch told Subaru-kun that it was Seishiro's fault if he'd felt sick... that he would bring him misfortune or something and he... no that plainly didn't made sense... but the more he thought about it the worse the scenarios he pictured were and...

He was startled out of his thoughts when a can of lemonade was thrown on his lap.

"Nice spot," Kigai commented looking around. "Wonderful to rest. I must carry Satsuki-chan here soon, possibly after I make sure she forgot to recharge her laptop."

Seishiro glared at him. Kigai pretended to not notice, sat not too close to him then opened his can of lemonade and drank. He didn't attempt to talk further at first. Seishiro studied the can he'd been given, then decided he wasn't thirsty and set it on his side.

"Satsuki-chan will never forget to recharge her laptop," Seishiro stated. "You would have more luck hoping she would forget to eat."

"I know. Let's call it wishful thinking. Don't tell Monou this. I bet his idea of help would be to break that cursed laptop," Kigai continued with a half smile.

"You hate Satsuki-chan's laptop," Seishiro pointed out. He had no idea why he was taking part in this discussion. He didn't care at all about Kigai's love troubles. Maybe it was because anything was better than sitting there thinking about how Subaru-kun had turned him down. Or the nightmare he had.

"But Satsuki-chan loves it. Dealing with it is the price I pay to stay with her. You remember I had no idea how to use a computer before meeting her, don't you?" Kigai asked in a cheerful tone.

"I never got why you hooked up with her in the first place," Seishiro replied. "She's always so obsessed with computers and she looks at everyone else who doesn't know as much about them like they're idiots. Sometimes even Rijichou and that's saying a lot." Imonoyama Nokoru, Rijichou of CLAMP Gakuen was a computer genius. Actually he and Satsuki-chan were often competing to prove who was the best with computers. "I wouldn't like to be with someone who considers me second best to a computer and an idiot for not understanding how it works," he added.

"Call it a love at first sight thing. It was just that to get her to reciprocate I had to persuade her to actually raise her eyes from her computer screen and look at me. Not the easiest of tasks," Kigai continued.

"Fuma told you to simply break that laptop," Seishiro reminded him. Actually he'd found that course of action a bit too drastic as a first attempt. As a second attempt however...

"Do you think she would have liked me if I had forced my attention on her?" Kigai asked. Seishiro shrugged. Honestly, he didn't care.

"I took computer lessons instead. I learned to send her e-mails. Tons of them until she finally raised her eyes to search for me," Kigai explained, smiling again, the smile of someone who had won the love of his life. It irked Seishiro somehow.

"So true love won and everyone lived happily ever after," he muttered sarcastically, not feeling happy in the slightest for Kigai, especially since his love life was being troublesome. "Lucky you."

"Actually the whole school thinks you're the lucky one," Kigai countered, standing. Seishiro frowned, not really understanding his point. Lucky? After Subaru-kun had turned him down as a boyfriend? "But you're going to spoil all your luck, aren't you?" the other boy continued.

"What I do with it is my business," Seishiro growled. He hated when people meddled in his business. Especially when he was having trouble. He liked people to think he never had problems, that all went smooth for him.

"Sakurazuka, do yourself a favour. Try to get to know Sumeragi-kun before deciding what you want to do with your luck," Kigai said, sighing.

"What does Subaru-kun have to do with this?" Seishiro questioned. Kigai gave him the _'Isn't it obvious?'_ glance. "Subaru-kun and I are doing just fine," Seishiro insisted.

"If you're sure of that, then there's nothing I can tell you to help," Kigai commented, starting to walk away. Seishiro stood.

"Kigai, get back here! I want to know what you mean! What's not going fine?" Seishiro insisted bugged by the horrid suspicion Kigai might know something about Subaru-kun he didn't. No one could know something about Subaru-kun that he didn't. If he'd been honest he never saw Kigai getting too close to Subaru-kun but the boy was sharp and if he had discovered... Kigai stopped in his track and turned toward him.

"You're the type who's used to getting what he wants, when he wants. Sumeragi-kun is kind and willing to humour you. To a certain extent. Then he'll draw a line and the more you try to force it the more he'll keep you away in attempt to stop you from passing that line and he's determined enough to not give up on this. Sakurazuka, that boy needs you a lot, and yet he never asks for something from you. It's always the other way around. You're tense because you've tried to walk that line and he told you _'no'_, aren't you? I have no idea what he refused to do for you, even if I can make a polite guess but... what about you? Do you have an idea of why he said _'no'_? And can you accept it?"

"I'm not supposed to accept it, I..." _'I don't want to accept it. I don't care if Subaru-kun is straight or if he has another lover. He must belong to me in the end. I'm an idiot to tell him we can be just friends. I...'_ "He has no reasons to tell me _'no'_! I..."

"You don't get it, do you? Sumeragi-kun likes you, likes you a lot. He does things for you he won't do for anyone else. But you have to learn to accept that he can't do all you want. Besides I don't think you would like him much if he did," Kigai continued.

"What he does isn't enough!" Seishiro stated angrily.

"Then become someone to whom Sumeragi-kun would give more. Become someone he can trust and rely upon before asking for more. In truth, you have no idea who Sumeragi Subaru-kun is, and you don't let him know who Sakurazuka Seishiro is. You just know what you want from him, not who he is. He'll end up backing out and you'll be the one who'll push him to do it," Yuto stated before walking away. So much for no involvement. Actually he really didn't want to have this conversation with Sakurazuka, he was much more comfortable leaving the role of Sakurazuka's babysitter to Monou but... he had to talk to Sakurazuka. He was sure the boy would have never gotten it on his own and Monou's idea to help was to give him what he wanted without caring about the consequences and spoiling him more than Sakurazuka-san did. Someone had to beat some sense into Sakurazuka's skull before he would end up hurting poor, innocent Sumeragi-kun in some idiotic attempt to woo him.

Once alone, Seishiro considered Yuto's words. Why was everyone trying to tell him how he had to deal with Subaru-kun? He knew how to handle the boy. Hadn't he handled dozens of previous boyfriends and girlfriends just fine? Yet... it was true there were things he didn't know about Subaru-kun... and that the boy wasn't like all the other people he had known previously... and maybe it was time to find out more about him...

* * *

Subaru had spent his time at the club trying to concentrate on his drawing while Shiro-san continued asking him if Seishiro-san had done something to him and if he wanted him to beat Seishiro-san up. Subaru had repeated countless times that Seishiro-san had done nothing but Shiro-san just didn't want to listen. Subaru understood that Shiro-san was merely worried for him and that he only wanted to make sure Subaru was all right but Subaru only wished he would stop worrying, drop questioning him and leave him alone.

Subaru didn't want to be a source of worry for another person. To have Hokuto-chan worrying for someone as meaningless as him was already bad enough.

Besides that mess was all his fault.

It was all his fault if Seishiro-san was upset.

Subaru hadn't missed it, right from the moment the boy had showed up at his door's home. He knew Seishiro-san wanted something from him, something he didn't want to give. Something he couldn't give. He shouldn't have let thing progress that far. He shouldn't have let Seishiro-san grew so close to him. He had no idea why he had. Or better, he had an idea, but it wasn't making things any better. The point was that he liked to be with Seishiro-san too much, he always felt so amazingly happy when Seishiro-san was with him, he always felt this imperative need to be with him, to make him happy...

It was stupid, really, he had no idea why Seishiro-san affected him so, when not even Hokuto-chan could involve him that much. He barely knew him for crying out loud.

At first he had thought it was just because Seishiro-san had helped him out at the bridge, because he seemed to be interested in him, because he could see Yurei like him. After all it was the first time he had met someone who could see Yurei, who'd been willing to help him, who'd considered him interesting. But it wasn't just that and Subaru knew. He'd felt drawn to him from the moment his gaze fell on him that first day, shortly after he'd set foot on the campus and had caught a glimpse of him while talking with Shiro-san, before he knew they were going to be classmates. He had tried to ignore that feeling, doing his best to never look at him in attempt to hide his... need to just stare at him, but it had become impossible to ignore when the boy had somehow managed to intrude in his daily life.

Yet he had to give up on him.

He knew he would have to do it, sooner or later; it wasn't good for people to be friends with him, he was merely hoping it would be later, that he would have some more time to spend with him. He didn't look forward to parting with Seishiro-san, not now that he had a taste of how good it felt to be with him. He didn't want to part with him.

He should have stuck to his _'you're not friend material so don't try to get too close to others'_ system. He should have. Now he had made matters even worse. Just yesterday Seishiro-san had asked him to not push him away and Subaru was going to do exactly that but... what else could he do?

He didn't want to cause trouble for Seishiro-san, he was deadly afraid to cause him trouble and...

"Subaru-kun, you're staring," Seishiro-san's voice and the boy's finger poking gently his cheek startled him out of his inner contemplation and Subaru realized he'd been staring at his drawing without adding a single line for... for quite a while likely. He stood hurriedly and would have tripped, if hadn't it been for Seishiro-san grabbing him. He mumbled his thanks as he straightened himself embarrassedly and asked the other boy nervously what was he doing there. The art club didn't like to have visitors and...

"Subaru-kun... club activities finished fifteen minutes ago. Kamui-chan said he had called you but you didn't even bother to notice him," Seishiro informed him, feeling mildly pleased at the idea that Subaru-kun had ignored Kamui-chan.

Subaru looked around uneasily and noticed they were alone in the class. He blushed in embarrassment, blaming himself for how much of an idiot he must look. Plus he would be late to work. As if his life wasn't bad enough...

"I... I have to go, Seishiro-san... thanks for warning me and..." he babbled uneasily, trying to think, trying to remember what he should do, what he should take and capable only to think that he should let Seishiro-san go and that he didn't want it, he didn't want it, he didn't want it...

"I know you have to. I'm here to get you like I usually do, did you forget?" Seishiro asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"No... I... There's really no need you come... I mean... It's my work not yours... I mean..." Subaru cursed himself. He couldn't manage to force words out. He just...

Seishiro-san frowned.

"Hadn't I told you just yesterday to not push me away?" the boy asked him in a clearly displeased one. Subaru cringed.

"I... you... I..." he babbled. "I'm not friend material, I told you, I mean, I..."

"Subaru-kun, are you straight?" Seishiro-san asked him out of the blue. Subaru blinked, in confusion, the question startling him.

"I... yes I... I think so... well... do I look like I'm bent? Hokuto-chan will yell at me if she finds out I don't stand perfectly straight..." he rambled. Seishiro-san blinked at his reply, then groaned and Subaru unconsciously shrunk back thinking he did something wrong.

"I mean... do you like more boys or girls? You know... in the boyfriend/girlfriend sense of liking," Seishiro clarified before Subaru-kun would misunderstand his words again. Subaru-kun blinked, then blushed.

"I... I don't really know... I never..." he trailed off lowering his gaze. He had never asked himself the question. He wasn't supposed to like someone so he had always made his best to not look at people in that way, his only exception having been Seishiro-san but he figured he would do better not to mention it.

"Do you think I'm a pervert or something because I like you?" he asked, resting his hands on Subaru-kun's shoulders and lowering himself so he could look at Subaru-kun's eyes. The boy turned his gaze away and shook his head, looking rather miserable.

"Subaru-kun... no, don't be like that, just look at me," he said turning gently the boy's head so to have him meet his gaze. "Subaru-kun... you don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend I don't know about somewhere, do you?" he asked then.

"I... no, why should I..." the boy babbled, again turning his gaze away as he shook his head.

Seishiro sighed in relief. At least that wasn't the problem.

"Has someone hurt you?" he tried then and he couldn't miss how Subaru's eyes widened and his whole body flinched, almost making a step back. Instinctively Seishiro pulled the boy closer, feeling a strange sense of anxiety rising inside himself. "Subaru-kun, has someone hurt you? A tall man who..." he trailed off. He just couldn't add the _'look like me'_ part. He couldn't.

Subaru-kun looked at him at that, blinking in confusion.

"A man? No, why?" he asked sounding honestly puzzled. If someone had hurt him evidently it hadn't been a man. Seishiro trapped him into a hug, feeling relief filling him.

"I've been worried. I had a bad dream and... and I..." No, he would never tell to Subaru-kun about the... the thing he'd seen... that scene conjured up by... residual feelings either. Subaru-kun didn't need to know. Seishiro had to merely make sure Subaru-kun would never end up in that cursed place. The boy was way more sensitive than he was to those phenomena and he didn't want him to see that scene. "I couldn't fall asleep after it," he finished lamely. Subaru-kun blinked again at that.

"Is that why you were so tired and grumpy today? Because you had a bad dream?" he asked quietly and a bit hopefully. It wasn't his fault then? Hadn't Seishiro-san been angry at him for the mess he'd caused the day before? Actually, at the hospital the boy hadn't seemed angry, he'd even apologized but Subaru was so used to people getting angry at him or troubled due to him to believe it would last.

"Yeah. Stupid, isn't it?" Seishiro mumbled, feeling rather stupid but seeing no point in lying. Subaru-kun shook his head.

"No, not stupid. I have bad dreams too. I know what it's like..." the boy admitted and there was a haunted expression in his eyes that clearly meant his dreams were all but pleasant.

"Bad dreams about a mean guy?" Seishiro asked. A side of him wanted Subaru-kun to have his same dreams, a side of him wanted to share everything with him, another loathed the mere idea the boy too could witness that dream. Subaru-kun should never see that. Never.

"No. Never mind, it's not important..." Subaru-kun replied and there was a tired note in his voice.

"It's important if it's about you. It's important to me," Seishiro assured.

"It's not important," Subaru-kun stated dividing himself from him. Even if Seishiro-san hadn't been upset due to him, it wasn't the moment to forget that he had to let the other boy go.

"Subaru-kun..."

"Seishiro-san, I'm not friend material and I... I can't be what you want me to be and I can't give you what you want me to give you and..." Subaru began, trying to make sense and to look convincing and firm when he only wanted to cling to the other boy and beg him to never let go.

Seishiro frowned as soon as he heard Subaru-kun's words. He refused to be pushed away.

"Subaru-kun..." he began in a harsh tone causing the boy to wince immediately.

* * *

_'How much do you know about Sumeragi-kun, Sakurazuka-kun? Sumeragi-kun has his own problems to deal with, problems that make it complicated for him to deal with your feelings or his own for the matter. You say he hates you, but it was you he was clinging to and searching for while he was feeling sick, you and no one else, not even his sister. I'd say this should mean something. Talk to Sumeragi-kun. Take into consideration he'll need time to accept your feelings or his own. Be careful to not make him anxious. You don't want him to be sick again, do you?'_

* * *

Akechi Sensei had subtly pointed out he didn't know Subaru-kun enough.

* * *

_'Sakurazuka, do yourself a favour. Try to get to know Sumeragi-kun before deciding what you want to do with your luck.'_

* * *

Kigai too had implied he didn't know Subaru-kun enough. And someone must have hurt Subaru-kun, he was sure of that, so maybe that was why he was so scared of getting close to him.

"Subaru-kun," he repeated again in a softer one, careful not to sound threatening. It was only a matter of explaining his feelings and making sure they wouldn't scare Subaru-kun away. It should be easy... even if he had never done it before. Yeah, sure. "Subaru-kun, I really like you. I like you way more than anyone else. I know you might have heard things about me which weren't quite flattering or encouraging and I know I... kind of rushed things a bit. I didn't mean to scare you. You said we would stay friends and I promise I'll never kiss you again without your permission. I won't ask you to do what you aren't ready to do. I won't hurt you, I promise," he assured wondering if he should add something else, if he'd done everything properly, if he'd sounded reassuring, if that was the right way to do things. He wasn't supposed to do love declarations! Those were things that should happen in Shoujo manga, not in his life!

Subaru-kun stared at him in a mix of longing and misery.

"I... Seishiro-san... it's not... it's complicated and I can't..." he began saying nervously. Seishiro placed his finger on Subaru-kun's lips silencing him.

"Listen... I messed up once and I know some people think it's better to not associate with me. I'm not asking you to accept to become my boyfriend right now... just... let me keep courting you, okay? Let me stay with you and show you I'm the one you want to stay with," he asked looking straight at Subaru-kun.

"I'm not... you shouldn't... I..."

"Subaru-kun... maybe before I haven't always been able to protect you but I'll do my best. I'll fix whatever problem come, at least, I'll try to. You won't have to worry anymore," he offered. It was probably the first time in his life he was being so honest...

"I don't think it's a good idea..." Subaru-kun whimpered looking like he wanted to accept but believed he shouldn't.

"So do you really want to avoid me forever and never see me again?" Seishiro asked, trying another approach at the problem. Subaru-kun hurried to shook his head.

"No, no, I... I like you... but it's not like that... and I'll make trouble for you and I..."

Seishiro just hugged him again. He believed they'd been talking enough.

Subaru hesitated at first, torn, then hugged him back. It was probably something very stupid to do and he doubted Seishiro-ssan would keep wanting him around but... but he couldn't let Seishiro-san go. Not now. Probably not ever.

"Everything will go well, little one," Seishiro assured, delighted at feeling Subaru-kun squirming close to him. So maybe Akechi Sensei and Kigai were right and Subaru-kun had some problems he wasn't aware of, problems that made him think they shouldn't be together, but that didn't matter. Subaru-kun wanted to be with him and, as long as the boy was with him, nothing would go wrong, Seishiro would make sure of it.

_'You must learn to always pay for what you get,'_ that woman had told him. At the reminder Seishiro simply held Subaru-kun's tighter. If there was a price to pay for having Subaru-kun he would pay it, no matter which he was. Of course he hadn't understood yet he wouldn't be the only one who would pay it and that it would be a hell of a price to pay.

* * *

Subaru-kun's behaviour, after that mess, was very quiet and subdued. He was obedient and willing to please Seishiro's requests but he didn't look particularly happy. He looked tired, worried, very introspective and reserved, often nervous. His smiles were rare and, often, forced.

Seishiro knew something was wrong with Subaru-kun and was trying to deal with it the best he could. He was trying to be less commanding and to keep a certain distance, not to force his attentions on Subaru-kun so not to scare him. He was sure that, given some time, Subaru-kun would get used to that situation. The boy was just... nervous because he never had a boyfriend before and was very shy. It had to be that because he was sure Subaru-kun liked him. It couldn't be otherwise.

Fuma wasn't sure for how long Seishiro would manage to handle the situation. Seishiro was too used to doing things the way he liked to handle well being forced to follow someone else's wishes for once. Yet Fuma was willing to admit Seishiro was trying his best with impressive stubbornness and dedication, something he'd never done before. At least now, after the talk he had with Sumeragi, Seishiro remembered he wasn't supposed to order the boy around and that he should add something on the line of _'if you don't mind'_ when he was telling what he wanted to do and, when he hugged Sumeragi, he was fast to let him go if the boy looked uncomfortable, which happened only when he did it in front of an audience and was mostly due to Sumeragi's shyness.

Fuma however couldn't figure what was wrong with Sumeragi. The boy liked Seishiro, Fuma was sure of it, so what exactly was troubling him? Why couldn't he just get together with Seishiro and enjoy himself?

"Subaru is not a pervert who can only think about getting laid," Kamui-chan commented with the look of one who knew what was talking about, as he took another spoonful of the strawberry ice cream Fuma bought to him, after Fuma had asked him his opinion about it.

"You mean you think Sumeragi's a virgin?" Fuma translated. Kamui-chan frowned at that but he couldn't hide a blush.

"I mean he's a kind and considerate person who, different from certain other guys I won't mention, doesn't go around saying vulgar things or molesting other teenagers," Kamui-chan corrected him, pointing his spoon at him, as if to mean he was the guy he wouldn't mention.

"You could avoid accusing me of such things, at least when I'm paying for that giant portion of ice cream you're swallowing all alone," Fuma replied, looking not impressed at all. He knew when Kamui-chan's behaviour was getting dangerous and so far it wasn't. However one of those days he would like to have someone explain to him why he always allowed Kamui-chan to kick his ass, as if he somehow owed it to the boy. It wasn't fair to allow such a small boy to beat him... especially when Kamui-chan never held back and was rather good in hitting people.

Kamui-chan snorted at his words and filled his mouth with ice cream again. For being so small the boy sure ate a lot.

"And anyway Seishiro's trying to behave and you know it," Fuma added. Kamui-chan should learn to accept that Seishiro and Sumeragi belonged together. Besides he doubted Kamui-chan ever had a chance with Sumeragi. While Sumeragi was always very nice with Kamui-chan he... just didn't look at him the same way he looked at Seishiro and it was becoming more obvious each passing day.

Kamui-chan snorted.

"And you think it'll last... how long? Seishiro has no patience. He'll end up hurting Subaru, who never did anything wrong to him. I don't want to see Subaru hurt," Kamui-chan stated and there was a raw need in his voice. Fuma had no idea why but for Kamui-chan it was imperative to not see Sumeragi hurt. He'd probably give up on him more easily than accept the idea Sumeragi could be hurt. It was as if he believed Sumeragi was his charge, kind of like a frail older brother he had to protect. Fuma was getting almost okay with this kind of _'sibling affection'_ Kamui-chan was feeling for Sumeragi. It was definitely much preferable than a romantic one.

"Then help me to understand what's wrong with Sumeragi. I know he wants Seishiro but I also know he doesn't want to want him and I can't understand why!" Fuma complained sounding quite frustrated. He truly couldn't understand why Sumeragi just wouldn't give in to the deep wish he had to be with Seishiro. Giving up wishes was stupid and unhealthy, at least according to him.

"Subaru worries for people a lot and never thinks he is good enough for them to like him. He's never happy with himself, which is why Seishiro should be very careful to not make matters worse," Kamui-chan replied. "Subaru is starting to consider Seishiro's happiness and well being as his own responsibility and he really has no idea what he's supposed to do with him."

"What about giving in to his basic instincts?" Fuma suggested.

"Subaru's not inconsiderate like _'certain people'_!" Kamui-chan exclaimed pointing again his spoon at him.

"So Sumeragi is just a shy and scared virgin. I'll warn Seishiro about it. Virgins are so hard to get!" he pointed out, giving Kamui-chan a meaningful glance. Kamui-chan glared.

"Do you want to have ice cream all over your head?" he asked looking ready to pour his own all over Fuma.

"I'd rather not, thank you," Fuma replied, knowing when to back off. "Kigai thinks we should leave Seishiro free to solve his problems on his own but I just know Seishiro has no idea how! And I know that, despite what he said, Kigai went and talked with Seishiro!"

"If you want my opinion..." Kamui-chan began to say.

"Boys, has no one ever told you it's not nice to intrude in other people's love lives?" a familiar female voice asked causing both boys to stand immediately.

Yuko smiled at them cheerfully. The two shrunk back. Long ago those two boys had possessed an amazing power; now all that remained of it was reacting to Yuko's, but the two didn't know how to interpret its warning signals and this made them so wary they bordered on scared. Not that they would admit it, since they both were too prideful to admit they were scared but Yuko saw it clearly.(2)

"We weren't really meddling!" Shiro Kamui protested. For being the one who had made the choice in April 1999 and then had spent almost all the remaining time wondering what should he do, unable to really make one decision or the other, the boy had turned out much more assertive and confident in his second chance. Oh well, she figured it was payment for finding the courage to take a decision in the end and recognize his true Wish.(3)

Monou Fuma looked at the boy worriedly. The one who had been the Chi no Ryu's Kamui now showed a messy mix of both his past personalities, the good family boy and the destroyer of the world. It should have been hard to reconcile those two sides of himself, but somehow they combined into a tough boy who believed he always knew better and could do everything and that hid a protective instinct he felt for everyone who managed to get close to him, combined with the wish to make them happy. And then there was that strong wish to be with the one who had been his counterpart... and yet that submission to every whim of the younger boy... that really make the situation rather amusing... at least from Yuko's point of view.

"Shiro-kun, lying will get you nowhere, do you know that?" she replied confidently.

"We were not," the boy insisted stubbornly. "And you must not hurt Subaru either," he added.

"I never meant to but Sumeragi-kun's decisions over his own destiny are only his to take," she replied. "You can't interfere."

"But you told Seishiro he could influence it. You said he could end up hurting Subaru and I don't want that!" the boy insisted. "So I'll influence Subaru's destiny as well, and make sure he'll be fine!"

She smiled at him and shook her head.

"You can try but it will not work. In the end only Sumeragi-kun's decisions will matter and only Sakurazuka-kun can influence them. You should stop taking him for granted, or you'll end up misjudging him seriously and lose the sight of the consequences your own decisions will have over other people," she informed him.

"I... I'll do just fine!" the boy stated stubbornly. "Fuma, let's leave!" he commanded and began to do just so, without bothering to finish his ice cream.

Fuma hesitated only a moment, his gaze fixed on Yuko. She smiled at him mysteriously. He frowned. He just... couldn't understand her. Kamui seemed not to notice as he walked away. Fuma frowned then followed Kamui silently, like a protective shadow.

Yuko sighed. Some people tended to make the same mistake over and over.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. **'Tokyo Babylon'** readers will recognize the scene Seishiro dreamt for what had happened in **'Tokyo Babylon'** Vol. 7. So, yes, Seishiro had just dreamed about his past life.

2. Yes, Yuko knows who the boy were in their past lives. She's an amazingly powerful witch. There's no way she could have missed it.

3. I assume **'X'** began more or less in April (the Sakura are all in bloom, it's spring, the boys aren't wearing yet summers uniforms, school year look just started). Since the facts in the first 10 volumes of **'X'** happened in fast succession its very likely it was still April when Kamui chose to be a Ten no Ryu. However, after what happened after he did his choice, according to a CLAMP's interview, he was very confuse and he didn't know what to do. I figure at the end of the manga he'll manage to take a decision but since **'X'** isn't finished yet nobody knows if he'll do it.

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
So, slowly, Seishiro's learning how to be a boyfriend. Also, as you can see, more than trying to get in between Subaru and Seishiro Kamui is trying to protect Subaru. He can't remember his past but he got the strong feeling Seishiro's bad for Subaru and, if he could remember, he would know exactly why. Add to this Seishiro's not really a good boy you can trust blindly and Subaru's rather defenceless and you'll understand Kamui as all the reasons to worry for him. Meanwhile Seishiro's learning something about paying fair prices.

**Dictionary:**  
**-chan:** Name ending used to express affection and familiarity or to talk with a child  
**-kun:** Young  
**-san:** "Mr." or "Mrs."  
**Gakuen:** Campus  
**Ichimon:** "Family" or "Household" or "Clan"  
**Onmyoudo:** "Way of Yin and Yang". Yin and Yang are the male and female forces underlying the movement and changes of nature. Onmyoudo is based on the Chinese arts of astrology, divination and Taoist magic and also represents a mystical way of living in harmony with the forces of nature  
**Onmyouji:** "Person who practices Onmyoudo". Basically a magician, sorcerer, diviner and astrologer  
**Onmyoujutsu:** "Art of Yin and Yang". The ability to use Onmyoudo spells  
**Rijichou:** Board Chairman  
**Sensei:** "The One Who Is Born Before". Used with the meaning of "Teacher" or "Doctor" or "Professor"

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

To **Everyone who reviewed**: Thank you! You're a great encouragement for me!

To **abcdianna**: As you can see a new chapter is here!

To **Dark Angel Of Fire Ice**: Subaru's adorable but he's completely clueless and Seishiro... he hadn't learn to deal with people yet.

To **Aerine Lillet**: LOL That's a rather fun name for an attack! Of course it will be explained in the future why Subaru wears always long sleeves! And I'm glad you like Seishiro here!

To **Chocolate-980**: Yes, Yuko is involved. Quite a lot. And Subaru's life has been rougher than it looks.

To **Watanabe Emi**: Yep they did but it didn't really went too well. Maybe there was a reason if Seishiro hadn't done it in the manga...

To **forgotten unmei**: I'm glad you like this story!

To **Francesca Akira89**: Subaru's life's never easy. They're not spirits. As Yuko said they're residual feelings. A feeling (in Japanese myths) can impregnate and haunt a place like a spirit would. Yes, I know the Kazuki of TRC.

To **Hatori Soma**: (blush) Thank you!

To **Fantasy-Starr**: Well... poor Seishiro here is not his past self. He's a reincarnation so he's different. Yep, Kamui should start looking at Fuma... It would be a rather cute fantasy story! Now you're inspiring me!

To **rain angst**: I'm glad you do! (blush)

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


End file.
